On A Lonely Night
by KTxx
Summary: AU. The night before he had to go to High Flyers, Nathan Scott met and fell in love with a beautiful girl. What happens when in his absence she starts to date Lucas? Can he prove to Haley that she's with the wrong brother? Naley.
1. Chapter One

On a Lonely Night

''_All our young lives we search for someone to love. Someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope. All the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, there's someone perfect who might be searching for us._''

Haley James pulled her cardigan closer to her body as she walked around Tree Hill. She's not been here in five or six years, and she's missed it like crazy. She just gave up Charlotte's School Of Performing Arts to come home, she can't believe she's been without it for all this time.

In 6th grade, she got an offer to join their school after someone who works their saw her perform at a ballet recital. She was given a scholarship and moved their 7th grade. After a knee injury, she was unable to perform most of her routines. So she decided it wasn't worth it anymore. But she doesn't really mind, atleast she's away from her lying ex boyfriend Jack.

She walked along the slightly familiar pathway in the middle of the trees, she saw _the_ tree and walked towards it. Haley smiled when she saw the engraving _HJ + BD BFFs._

Brooke Davis, her best friend since she was five. They met when Brooke punch Emily Gilton in the face after she called Haley a nerd. They were best friends ever since. I say _were_ because they aren't anymore. They've not spoken for three years. After Haley joined CSPA, it was hard for her and Brooke to see eachother everyday, so eventually they made new friends and drifted apart.

They used to play at the rivercourt all the time. None of them could play basketball to save their life, but they used to just hang out there. It was there place where they could be alone, be seperate from the world. So that's where she's going now.

She smiled when she saw the court in the distance, it turned into a frown when she saw a figure playing basketball. The summer has just began, so it was still light out. So she noticed how his muscles flexed and his eyes shined in pride when the ball went through the net. She could barely see him from a distance, but she could already tell he was hot. She started to unknowingly walk forward.

Nathan Scott stopped playing as he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He noticed a small girl walking towards the court. The first thing he relalised was that she was beautiful, which is very different for him, he's never used that adjective to describe a girl. _Strange._ he mused.

He's never saw a girl look so attractive, she was just wearing a simple jeans and blue hoodie, with her honey blonde wavey hair trailing down her shoulders. And worn out black and blue converse.

''Um, can I help you?'' he asked after he broke out of his 'beautiful girl' daze, that's the nickname he just decided in his head until he finds out her name.

''I'm sorry for interrupting.'' she started, ''I've just missed this place ___so_ much.'' she said in a daze. She stared at the nets, she remembered when she tried to reach them to prove to Brooke that she was tall. She looked at the bench, and wondered if her and Brooke's names were still also engraved in there.

''Yeah, you from Tree Hill?'' he asked. He started to bounce the ball up and down, he shot it in the net. Nathan had to admit he was showing off, just a little.

She nodded. ''I used to be.''

He walked over to the bleachers and took a sip of his water bottle. ''Where are you from then?''

''Here, hopefully.'' she said. She took a second to check him out as he put his bottle back down. He was just wearing a black t-shirt, with black basketball shorts. And he looks hot. She could see the muscles through his shirt, it was like he had a body of a greek god.

Nathan chuckled and sat down, ''You're confusing, beautiful girl.'' he winced when the nickname he'd thought of two minutes ago rolled off his tongue.

''So you think I'm beautiful?'' she teased, sitting next to him. She was also confused. She's never saw herself as beautiful, yeah she's been called it a couple of times, but she never believed it. She was also didn't understand why that comment caused butterflies to errupt in her stomach.

He winced again and nodded.

''Why thank you...''

''Nathan Scott.''

''Nathan Scott.'' she repeated, letting the name sink it to her mind.

He smiled, ''So I don't get your name?'' he asked.

She shook her head, ''No. I think I like your nickname better.'' she said, and playfully nudged his side. They both tried to ignore the tingles that went through their bodies as her side touched his.

''So how come I've never seen you before?'' he asked.

''I lived in Charlotte for a couple of years. How come I never saw you before I left?''

Nathan shrugged, ''My family moved here five years ago.'' he stated.

''That's why then, weird huh?''

''Yeah. I bet if you would have stayed we would probably be together and married.'' he mused.

She snorted. ''Married?''

''Yeah, it happens. I bet we would have met on out first day of high school. We would have ran into eachother and I would have helped you with your books. You would have thought I was hot, naturally.'' she slapped him on the arm. ''You know it's true. I would have asked you out, and you would have said yes. Then we would be together, then when we were both sixteen I would have proposed.''

At this point Haley was doubling over with laughter. ''You're crazy. What movies have you been watching?''

''Good ones.'' he said defensively, he actually enjoys watching movies with his little cousin Lily, he doesn't want beautiful girl to be mocking them.

She giggled, ''You've got romantic obsessed teenage cousins to?'' she guessed.

He nodded. ''Mine's called Lily.''

''Mine's called Jess.''

''So I guess you're not called Jess then, that rules out one of millions of names.'' he said playfully. He then noticed how comfortable they are with eachother, even though he already has the hugest crush on her, he can't deny that it's easy to talk to her. They're talking like they've know eachother for years.

She ignored his comment. ''Why can't they just accept the fact that no relationship is perfect? It's not some fairytale life that never knows pain. Love hurts, it really hurts. The sooner they realise that, the better.'' she said bitterly. Nathan knew that this conversation was going to get serious, he didn't mind. It means he gets to find out more about her, and atleast he's actually talking to her.

''You sound like you know the feeling. Love.'' he commented.

She laughed, it sounded like it was forced. ''I thought I did.''

''What happened?'' he asked softly.

''I went to Charlotte's School Of Performing Arts. I met him there, he was a musician. He wrote me songs and everything. I thought I loved him, but I couldn't sleep with him. I didn't want to give up my virginity for him. I didn't, I coundn't. I found him in bed with one of the other musicians, that's when I realised I wasn't in love with him.'' she said, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered that day. She didn't even understand why she was opening up to him, she never even told anyone about Jack. She felt a connection with Nathan, and it wasn't stopping, and it didn't have any signs of going away.

He crouched down beside her, and wiped the tear that had just fallen from her eye. ''I'm sorry that you had to go through that.''

''I just felt so lost. It felt like everything had been destroyed. It felt like the carpet had just been ripped from underneath me, I didn't know who I was anymore. I was like Jess, I believed it the whole fairytale happy ending. But everything changed after him. I didn't concentrate in class, I didn't even know if I liked dancing anymore. I injured my knee one day when I wasn't concentrating, so I can't dance anymore. And it's all my fault. I _shouldn't_ have loved him. I _shouldn't_ have put him before everything else. I _shouldn't_ have let him hurt me.'' she said, the tears now falling freely.

He quickly stood her up and hugged her. He rubbed and patted her back to try and calm her down. He hushed her and told her that she was going to be okay. That she was home. And that even though they had just met, she had him.

''I'm so sorry... I should.. go.'' she said awkwardly after she'd calmed down. After he little outburst she figured he didn't want to be around the crazy girl anymore. As much as it hurt, she would save him the awkwardness.

''No, don't go.'' he almost pleaded.

''You want me to stay? After I've just had a crazy outburst?'' she asked skeptically.

He nodded, ''And it wasn't crazy, you cried, we all do it.''

''Even you?'' she asked teasingly with a small smile.

''Titanic was a very sad movie, she said she'd never let go, and what did she do?'' he said, faking tears and wiping his eyes dramatically, which effectively made her laugh. He loved that laugh immediatly, he hoped that he could hear it again.

''Thank you Nathan.'' she said sincerely.

''Anytime Beautiful Girl.''

''So what are we going to do then? Do you have anything you need to do tomorrow, or do you want to stay here all night like badasses?'' she grinned devilishly at him. His smile widened at the fact that _he_ was the one to make that smile appear on her face.

He paused for a second. ''Nope. Lets just stay here all night and talk, I want to learn more about my beautiful girl.''

Haley smiled brighter when the butterflies errupted again. But then she remembered the pause. ''Do you have anything you need to do tomorrow?'' she repeated.

''No.''

''Nathan, don't lie. What is it?''

''I'm kind of.. going to High Flyers tomorrow.'' he said timidly, he can already tell that she would want him to go home. Because she's a good person, and she wouldn't want him wasting his time with her. But he loves wasting time with her, he'd choose to be with her anyday.

''High Flyers? As in that really amazing basketball camp that's like a really big deal?'' she asked.

He nodded.

''Nathan! How could you not tell me about this? I know we met like twenty minutes ago, but you should go home and rest. You're going to _High Flyers_! You shouldn't be staying with me just because I was upset, which I'm not anymore. You've made me feel better, mission accomplished.''

''I didn't tell you about this because I _want_ to stay here and talk to you. I'm not staying with you to make you feel better or because you were upset. It's because I _like_ talking to you and joking around. I _want_ to stay out all night like a 'badass' with you.'' he said. '''Plus, I can sleep on the plane.''

She smiled. ''Really?''

''You may be the most weirdest person I've ever met, but I want to know more about you. I'd take that over sleeping anyday.'' he assured her.

''You, Nathan Scott, are awesome.''

* * *

''20 questions?'' he suggested after telling her about what High Flyers is about. They're sat on the rivercourt floor now, idian style, rolling the ball to eachother effortlessly.

''Okay.'' she shrugged. ''But I get to ask you after you ask me.''

''Do you have any siblings?''

''6. 3 sisters, 3 brothers.'' she giggled at the shocked expression on his face. ''How about you?''

''I have a twin brother, Lucas.''

''Twin? As in, identical?''

He shook his head, ''Nope. He's like the opposite of me, blonde, squinty...''

''Hot.'' she filled in teasingly.

He raised his eyebrow at her, ''Please.'' he scoffed. ''I'm _so_ hot.'' he said and flexed his muscles to prove his point.

''You're an idiot.'' she stated and threw the basketball lightly at his head. When she realised what she'd done, she put her hands to her mouth in shock. ''I can't believe I just did that.''

He rubbed his head where the ball had hit him. ''Me niether. Ouch.''

''I have the worst aim in the world, I didn't think it would actually hit you.'' she said, giggling slightly.

''You don't actaully feel bad about this, do you?'' he asked in amazement.

She shook her head and shrugged. ''You were being cocky.''

''Thanks.'' he said dryly, she just shrugged again in responce. ''You want me to help you out with that? The aim thing.''

''You wont be able to.'' she giggled. ''I'm a klutz. You'll see that at school, I'll be tripping over my feet, walking into lockers. I may be good at dancing, but walking, not so much.''

''But this is just shooting a ball. You'll fail P.E. next year if you cant get the ball in the net atleast once you know.'' He insisted.

She snorted, ''I seemed to get your head easy enough.''

''Fine, fail P.E.''

''Okay, fine. Help me shoot a stupid ball, but I bet I don't get it in once.''

Nathan chuckled. ''You are talking to the guy who's going to be going to the 'really amazing basketball camp that's like a really big deal'.'' he quoted her words from earlier. ''I think I can help you out.''

He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. The tingles travelled through their bodies again, and just like last time, they ignored it. She took the ball and stood a few feet away from the net.

''Alright, square your shoulders to the basket.'' He went behind her while she sqauare her shoulders. ''Bring the ball up right past your nose like this, okay?'' He put the ball in her hands and lifted her arms up so the ball was up right passed her nose.''Bend your knees a little.'' Haley could feel his breath down her neck, which made her shiver. Not because it was cold out, but because of the effect that he was having on her. ''Relax you're hips.'' He moved his hands down to her hips which made her immediatly relax. Nathan smiled, he loved that he was so close to her. ''and just shoot.'' Haley shot the ball and it went through the net.

''I did it! Oh my gosh! I did it!'' she squeled, she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, ''You did it.'' he whispered.

* * *

Haley and Nathan lay on the court, just staring at the stars above them. They were both absolutely freezing, they didn't even know what time it was, but it was very late, so the chilly air made them shiver often. But they didn't care. Even though they just met a few hours ago, they're not going to see eachother for 3 months, and that hurts both of them.

''How did you get so good at basketball?'' she asked after ten minutes of silence.

He paused for a second. She had told him her big secret about her ex, but that's not the only reason he wants to tell her. He doesn't know why, but he _wants_ her to know about his life and he _wants_ her to know about his secrets. ''My Dad used to be on the Ravens when he went to Tree Hill High. He was their best player, he was always the one that scored the most points each game. They got to the state championships, and he didn't agree with what Coach Whitey was saying, so he sat out and they lost the game. Then in college he had a knee injury and was out of the game for good.

''After my mom had me and Lucas, my Dad wanted us to be great and follow in his footsteps. He pressured Luke a little more than me, because he's older, by three minutes. He used to make us practice everyday, it was awful, it still is. He had a heart attack a few years ago, he's got HCM, it's a really bad heart condition. Last year me and Luke went to Charlotte to get tested, there's a 50/50 chance that I could get it. I'm fine, but Luke was the one that inherited it. So he can't play anymore. My Dad went mad, but then he remembered that he's got another son. So he's been putting more pressure on me, and got me into High Flyers. Three months without Dan, I can't wait.''

''Wow.'' she breathed. She honestly didn't think he would actually tell her that much, it just makes her like Nathan Scott even more.

''I'll miss you though, beautiful girl.'' he said, taking her hand in his.

''I'll miss you too, Nathan. You better win some games for me.'' she said smiling at the gesture.

''I'll win them all.'' he promised.

He then surprised them both by kissing her on the cheek. It was a simple gesture, but it made them feeling a strange feeling in their stomachs. They didn't know what it was.

But they loved it.

* * *

**There it is, my new story. Check out my other new Brulian one 'All My Heart'. The chapters for this story will be longer than the All My Heart ones, because the story's shorter.**

**THIS IDEA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY kaya17tj, I'M THE ONE WRITING THE STORY.**

**Please, Please, Please review! It makes me write faster, hehe.**


	2. Chapter Two

''_When I saw you, I was afraid of meeting you. When I met you, I was afraid of kissing you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid of losing you._''

There's three months of a summer. For Nathan and Haley they want this one to go as quick as possible, so they can see eachother again. It's crazy, completely crazy. But Nathan and Haley have this connection, with is undeniable, unbreakable and completely understandable. They're the ones who don't understand it yet. They _did_ only meet yesterday, and they've only know eachother for a couple of hours. So it's only reasonable that they don't know what the hell they feel yet.

They're counting their summer down in weeks.

Twelve weeks.

* * *

_**Week One.**_

Haley James stood outside the house she's not been to in years. She doesn't even know if Brooke still lives here. She's kind of not sure if she wants her to. She does because she's missed her best friend more than anything, she's never found anyone who could compare to Brooke. No one could ever replace Brooke as her true best friend, ever.

She doesn't because so many questions are running through her mind. _What if she hates me? What if she blames me for our friendship falling apart? What if she didn't miss me atall? What if she has new best friend? What if she likes her or him better? _So many 'what if's', not enough sanity for Haley to deal with them all, she'll just have to face it.

She slowly walked towards the front door. After taking three deep breaths she knocked on the door. She heard fumbling around then a bang, followed by a 'ouch' afterwards.

Then the door opened.

Brooke Davis stood there in pajama shorts, and a white tank. Staring at Haley in utter amazement, like she's just seen a ghost. ''H-Hales?'' she asked. ''Is that you?''

Haley smiled. ''It's me Tigger.'' she confirmed.

To Haley's surprise, Brooke jumped into her arms, litterally jumped. She squeezed her tight, afraid that if she let go her best friend wouldn't be here anymore. But Haley would be, she wasn't going anywhere.

''I've missed you.'' Brooke whispered. Haley felt a tear on her shoulder, causing one to fall from her eye too.

''I've missed you too, Tigger. You have no idea how much.''

...

Nathan placed his bag on his bed and looked around the room that would be his for the next three months. He's exhausted, he hoped to get some sleep on the plane. But his thoughts were spinning around his head to fast for him to get any kind of rest. Luckily the coach's have gave them a day to settle in and get to know eachother. So he can sleep then.

''Hey man, I'm Clay.'' A kid around his age introduce, sticking his hand out for him to shake.

''Nathan.'' he stated, shaking his hand.

''Looks like we're roomies.'' Clay said with a goofy grin on his face, but Nathan suspected that it was a permerant thing.

Nathan nodded, ''Looks like it.''

''It's going to be the best three months ever.'' he stated.

''It's going to be the _longest_ three months ever.'' Nathan corrected. He moved his bag off the bed and onto the floor, and collapsed onto the bed. '''Night Clay.''

* * *

_**Week Two.**_

Haley knocked on the door of the Davis' house, just like a week ago. But this time she wasn't nervous about Brooke's reaction, well maybe a little.

''Tutor Girl.'' Brooke squeled, and hugged her best friend. ''I've missed you.''

The day after Haley came to Brookes' house, Victoria Davis decided she wanted to spend some time with her daughter. So Brooke had to go away for a couple of days, she only just returned today. So they only got to catch up for a while, and the whole time they were just talking about Haley's life in Charlotte. So far she's learned nothing really about Tree Hill, she spent these last couple of days waiting for Brooke to come home. Which left time for her new favorite pass time though, thinking of Nathan.

Before Haley had a chance to even greet her, Brooke had already dragged her into the house and shut the door.

''Okay. First of all, hey Brooke I've missed you too.'' Haley said quickly as Brooke was about to say something again. ''Now can we talk? I want to know what's been going on with my best friend.''

Haley and Brooke had talked about their friendship. Brooke said she had a pretty close friend called Peyton, but they were never as close as Braley (a name people used to call them when they were little) were. Haley told Brooke that she had a room mate at her school called Mia, who she was close with, but still not as close as 'best friends' could be. It'll be like Haley's never left, accept now they've got five or six years of catching up to do.

''Okay. So I dated this guy names Felix in sophomore year, but then he turned out to be a total ass. I had a crush on Lucas Scott, but that faded quickly, he's one of my best friends now. A-''

''Scott? Lucas Scott?'' Haley asked. _Nathan's brother?_

Brooke nodded her head slowly in confusion. ''Yeah, why?''

''Does he have a brother called Nathan?'' she asked eagerly. Hopefully she'll be able to find out more about the guy who probably changed her life for the better. He shown her that things will be okay, and that she doesn't need Jack. Maybe they could be more than friends?

''Yeah, why?'' she asked, then gasped. ''Have you been holding out on me Tutor Girl? Please tell me you did _not _sleep Nathan Scott.''

Haley looked at her like she had two heads. ''Sleep with him? What are you talking about?''

''Nathan Scott is the biggest playboy you will ever meet. I'm surprised you _didn't_ sleep with him.'' she said.

''Have you?'' Haley asked, she felt horrible for asking but she had to know. If Nathan had slept with her best friend, she isn't sure what she would do, that would hurt. More than anything.

Brooke shook her head, ''Me and Nathan have only ever been friends, he dated Peyton for a while. He cheated on her a couple of times, but you couldn't exactly call it a relationship, they used to fight all the time. His brother Lucas has HCM, when he found out, he was so... relieved. It was like he was blessed to be alive, he's turned into a better person, a great person. He's not been a playboy for a couple of months.''

Haley sighed in relief. The Nathan she met on the rivercourt was definetly the better person who Brooke described. She doesn't care about his past, the guy she met last week was.. amazing. Nothing like that playboy which Brooke had said. Sure, they flirted, but he wanted to know about her, he didn't act like he just wanted to sleep with her then never see her again. He asked her about her family, Brooke and her old school. You can't fake that.

Right?

...

''Hey Luke.'' Nathan said, once he answered the phone call from his brother.

''_Hey Nate. How's High Flyers? Is it awesome?_'' Lucas asked, he tried to sound enthusiastic. The truth is, he's so jealous of his baby brother. Lucas was always the golden child, he was always the one who got the praise. Yeah, he got more pressure than Nathan, but it made him feel special and gifted. But then he had to get stupid HCM, and everything came crashing down. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be at the amazing basketball camp. _He_ was the one who everyone who was supposed to be proud of. _He _was the one who was supposed to get all the girls. But no. Nathan Scott always got it all.

Stupid HCM.

''It's good. I've made some friends. My room mate Clay's cool. The coach's are awesome. There's this one player, Damien who's a total ass. But it's good.''

''_Good? Nate, you are at _High Flyers_ and the word you're using to describe it is _good_?_'' he asked incredulously.

''I've just.. had other things on my mind.''

''_Other things on your mind, like what? Some skank you slept with? Nice Nathan._''

''No.'' Nathan shouted angrilly. He dare Lucas put _beautiful girl_ in the same category of some of the girls he used to sleep with, she's nothing like them, not atall. ''I think I'm in love Luke, and she's not some skank. That's what's been on my mind.''

''_In love? My little brother, playboy Nathan Scott's in love. What's her name?_'' he asked, not believing what is brother is saying, not for a second.

''Ex-playboy.'' Nathan corrected. ''And I don't know, I kind of called her beautiful girl by accident, so she said I should use that instead, then we just didn't get around to her telling me her name. But she's amazing, she's got honey blonde hair, and she's around five foot four, and she knows Brooke. She used to live here, but then she moved away. Her and Brooke used to be best friends, she said they've not spoke for a couple of years, and she's gonna try and make it up to her.''

''_Nathan, you're not letting some girl who's clearly playing you ruin your time here. This is a once in a life time opportunity._'' Lucas said sternly.

''Playing me? Luke, she's not playing me.''

Lucas chuckled, quite cruely. ''_She didn't tell you her name, she didn't give you her number either did she? I guess not. Who does that? Players that's who._''

''Shut the hell up. You know, ever since you've found out about the HCM you've turned so.. so cold. There's more to life than basketball, you need to learn that. Because you're doing to me what Dan did to you, you're living your dream through someone else. Nice job, Dan.''

And with that, Nathan hung up the phone.

* * *

**_Week Four._**

Haley James walked into Karen's cafe, and looked around. Hoping it would calm her nerves atleast a little. She's never had to ask for a job before, well, she's never actually had a job before, but that's not the point. The point is, that Haley's scared to death. She's the biggest klutz ever, what if she messes up? What if the boss doesn't even offer her a trial? She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind as she approached the counter.

''Hello. Welcome to Karen's cafe, I'm Karen. What would you like?'' a middle-aged woman asked with a big smile on her face. Her dark hair reminded her of- no. She's not supposed to think about him, she's going to see what happens when he comes home.

''Actually, I was wondering if you had any jobs?'' Haley asked nervously.

''I see. Do you have any experience?'' Karen asked.

''Well.. no. But I can carry more than two plates at a time. I used to play cafe with my sisters growing up and I was really good at it. I don't drop the plates _all_ the time.''

Karen chuckled, ''You're in luck, I was actually looking for a new waitress. How about a trial?'' she offered.

''Are you serious?'' Haley asked in disbelief, she didn't expect Karen to offer her something after asking one work related question.

She nodded, ''Aprons are in the back, grab a notepad and pen while you're there too.''

Haley squeled, which was _so_ unlike her. And she leaned over the counter and hugged Karen, before she even had time to say 'your welcome', Haley had already skipped off to the back.

...

''Hey man, there's a small party at West's room, you comin'?'' Clay asked him while they were in their room after a game organised by their coach's.

Nathan shook his head and laughed, ''Am I even invited, or am I just tagging along with you? Dude, you know me and West totally hate eachother.''

Clay chuckled, ''I know you've been thinkin' about that girl alot, I just wanted to give you a break.''

''How do you know?''

''Because man, you get this creepy smile on your face. I didn't get it, but then when you told me about this girl, you had that same smile. So now I know when you're thinkin' about her.'' he explained.

''Hey, my smile isn't creepy. What is creepy though, is that you know my smiles. Is there something you want to tell me? If you want to do come out the closet, don't do it here though, 'kay? I don't want you hitting on me, 'cause you know I'm hot.'' he said jokingly, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter.

Clay picked up a basketball and threw it at Nathan's head. ''Sorry to dissapoint you Nate, but I have a girlfriend, her name's Quinn.''

''You just keep telling your self that, Clay.''

''Ha ha.'' Clay said dryly and headed towards the door. ''I'm off towards the party, which you're not invited to. Bye Nate, try not to dream about me.'' he said as he walked out.

Nathan chuckled and lay down on the bed, atleast he can get some sleep now, Clay snores like a maniac.

* * *

_**Week Five.**_

Haley wiped the counter at the cafe and smiled, she's really getting the hang of this waitressing thing. Karen is like the best boss ever. Haley was half an hour later yesterday because she fell asleep studying, and Karen didn't make her work late, or take some of her wages. She just said it was fine and told her to get to work.

Best. Boss. Ever.

''Haley, how was your weekend?'' Karen asked.

''It was good, me and Brooke went shopping then had a sleepover.''

''That's nice.''

''Hey, Aunt Karen.'' a unfamiliar voice asked, walking through the cafe doors. Haley looked at the boy who walked in the door, he has dirty blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He walked around the counter and hugged Karen.

''Lucas Scott. I've not seen you in weeks. Where have you been?'' Karen exclaimed, it was clear that she's missed this boy. That's when Haley realised that she said _Lucas Scott_, obviously Nathan's brother.

''Sorry, Aunt K. I've been busy with homework and stuff, I came here last week though.''

Karen rolled her eyes, ''Am I supposed to be lucky that my nephew is growing up and only has time to see me once a week? And my other is away for three months at a stupid basketball camp.''

''First, I'm sorry for not being around so much, I'm almost a senior, K. I've been preparing for that. Also, Nathan will be back at the end of the summer, and here will be his first stop. Third, basketball isn't stupid.'' he said in all seriousness.

'''Course not. Oh, Luke. I want you to meet Haley James, my new waitress.'' she said, pointing to Haley once she remembered she was also stood there, probably not knowing who her nephew is.

Lucas stared at Haley for a moment, part of his conversation with Nathan popped into his mind.

_she's got honey blonde hair, and she's around five foot four._

This girls hair was honey blonde, and she looked around five foot four. Nathan also said something about her being amazing, and this girl definetely looks it.

Lucas smiled and stuck out his hand. ''Hi, I'm Lucas.''

''Haley,'' she replied, shaking his hand.

...

''You hang up.. No, you hang up.'' Clay giggled like a teenage girl into the phone. He was on the phone to _Quinn_ again, and Nathan's getting sick of it. It's Quinn this, and Quinn that. All day long, and Nathan has had enough.

He stormed over to Clay's bed and grabbed the phone off him, he glared at him and hung up the phone.

''Hey!'' Clay exclaimed grabbing the phone off Nathan, ''Now I've got to call me back and tell her who hung up, ass.''

* * *

**_Week Six._**

Haley and Lucas sat in one of the booths at Karen's cafe, he asked her to have lunch with him on her break. He said that he's not really spoke to her much, only the day they met and when they've exchanged hello's when they've seen eachother around Tree Hill. Haley can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu when he said that they should get to know eachother, if it was it the river court it definitely would have been.

''So Haley, have you made any friends here in Tree Hill?'' Lucas asked, kind of getting straight to the point. He wants to know if this is the girl who Nathan met the day before High Flyers.

Haley nodded, ''I've made a few friends. Obviously I know Brooke, she's my best friend. And I met Jake and Peyton, who are nice. Who should totally date by the way, but Brooke told me Peyton likes someone else.'' Lucas smiled at that ''Um, I met Skills and Mouth, who are really funny. I hung out with them a couple of times, but I've mainly been with Brooke. I met your brother though, Nathan, I met him the night before he went to High Flyers.''

''You met Nathan? Wow, I didn't think he was your type.''

''What do you mean?'' she asked. _Is he calling me ugly?_

''I just didn't think you were into players, that's all.'' he said nonchalantly.

''Brooke said he wasn't like that anymore.'' she said defensively.

''Oh he is, he's just more discreet about it.'' he lied.

''Oh,'' she muttered looking down onto the table, trying to hide her eyes, she doesn't want Lucas to see any tears fall. ''But he didn't try anything with me, we talked for hours. He told me about everything, he seemed like a guy who didn't let many people in.''

''What did he tell you?''

''About basketball, about you, about your... HCM.'' she whispered.

Lucas was fuming, how dare Nathan tell some stranger about his heart condition. Only a few people know about that, his family and close friends. He tried to cover his anger when he spoke next, ''Yeah, well that's his game. He tells people things, to get them to trust him. Then he'll rip the carpet from underneath them.'' he said bitterly. ''I've got to go, bye Haley.'' he quickly stood up and walked out of the cafe.

Haley ran into the back, finally letting the tears fall.

...

Nathan dunked the ball into the hoop and landed back to the ground. ''Nothing but net.'' he shouted.

''Yeah, yeah. You won again Nate, thanks for rubbing it in.'' Clay said sarcastically after Nathan beat him at another game of one on one.

''I can't believe there's only five weeks left man.''

''I know you're going to say another gay comment, but I'm gonna miss you man.'' he said, slapping his shoulder and walking to the side to grab his water bottle.

Nathan shook his head, ''Nah, I'll let it slide.'' he joked. ''I'll miss you too.''

''Maybe you could visit me in Ohio, you could bring beautfil girl along.'' Clay suggested.

''Maybe. That's if she'll even date me.'' Nathan said with a chuckle.

Clay chuckled to, ''Yeah, but you never know, she might have gotten a boyfriend over the summer.''

All Nathan's laughter stopped. ''What?''

Clay stopped laughing too, ''You never know man, twelve weeks is a long time.''

* * *

**_Week Eight._**

Haley appoached the stage nervously. She knew she should have never agreed to do a stupid duet with Jake. She knew she shouldn't have gave Brooke a spare key, which caused her and Peyton to walk in on her singing. She knew she should be at home now watching _Friends_ reruns, but she isn't. She's here, about to faint from her nerves.

Jake smiled at her in reassurance, and he began to sing.

**(AN: Jake's in Bold and Haley's in **_italics_**. _Bold italics _is both)**

**I remember what you wore on the first day**  
**You came into my life**  
**And I thought hey**  
**You know this could be something**  
**Coz everything you do and words you say**  
**You know that it all takes my breath away**  
**And now Im left with nothing**

_**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**_  
_**Well maybe two is better than one**_  
_**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_  
_**And you've already got me coming undone**_  
_**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

_I remember every look upon your face,_  
**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**  
**You make it hard for breathing**  
_Coz when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everythings okay_  
_And finally now, were beleiving_

_**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**_  
_**Well maybe two is better than one**_  
_**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**_  
_**And you've already got me coming undone**_  
_**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

**I remember what you wore on the first day**  
**You came into my life**  
**And I thought hey**

**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**  
**Well maybe two is better than one**  
**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**  
**And youv'e already got me coming undone**  
**And I'm thinking**

_**Oooh I can't live without you**_  
_**Coz baby two is better than one**_  
_**There's so much **_**time, to figure out the rest of my life**  
_**But I've figured out with all thats said and done**_  
_**That two, is better than one**_

_**Two. Is better than one**_

There was a second of silence.

Then the whole crown errupted in cheers and applause.

And the guy she wanted to share this moment with wasn't here.

...

_Yeah, but you never know, she might have gotten a boyfriend over the summer._

Clay's words wouldn't stop echoing in his ears this past week. They weren't going away, those doubts, those fears. That Haley found someone else, someone better than him. Which wouldn't be hard to find. How could she not though? She's gorgeous, smart, funny. The list just goes on and on.

But they shared that night, that magical night. When more sparks flied than a dodgy electric box. It was special, and it's always something that they'd share. Some other guy can't compete with that.

So Nathan will fight for her. He's not giving up.

* * *

**_Week Ten._**

''Haley? Can I talk to you for a second?'' Lucas asked her one day while she was working. She glanced at Karen who nodded at her, allowing her to talk to Lucas. They sat in one of the booths opposite eachother and looked at eachother. Haley looked at him in confusion, Lucas looked at her in fear.

''What is it Luke?'' she asked cautiously.

''Would you like to go on a.. um, date with.. me?'' He asked, fiddling with his hands and biting his bottom lip, just like she does.

Nathan's face flashed in her mind. Sorry, the playboys face flashed in her mind. ''A date?''

He nodded, ''If you don't want to, it's fine. I just really like you Haley, and it would be nice, great actually. If you agreed to go on a date with me.''

''No, no. I want to.'' she said. But when she got it, she got this feeling in her stomach. Was that guilt? No, it can't be. Because she's not the liar. She doesn't pretend to be someone else to get into someones pants. She didn't make someone feel special by opening up to them, and made them feel like crap when they found out that they didn't.

That's Nathan's role.

...

''Do you really think she'll be with someone else when I get home?'' Nathan asked Clay randomly when they were in their room, those words_ you never know, she might have gotten a boyfriend over the summer _kept spinning around in his head, he needs to know if he was serious about that.

Clay shrugged, it was obvious who his friend was talking about. ''I don't know, man. Maybe, I mean like I said, twelve weeks is a long time. You told me that her best friend is abit wild, she might have set her up with someone. What are you going to do if she has?''

''Then I'm going to make her mine.''

**

* * *

**

**_Week Twelve._**

''So, Tutor Girl. I heard Nathan's coming home soon, you excited?'' Brooke asked Haley as they were hanging out at the Davis' house. Brooke's started calling Haley _Tutor Girl_ because Haley told her she plans to become one when senior year starts again.

Haley shrugged, ''Yeah.'' she said half heartedly.

''Hales, if I asked you that a couple of weeks ago, your smile would have been as big as Rach-hoes ass.''

''First, you gotta stop hating this Rachel girl to me, I've not met her yet, when I do I'll judge her then. And, I think me and Nathan will be good friends. I know Lucas said Nathan whole 'opening up to people' was an act, but I still told him about me. I was hurt at first, because he was the first guy I've been interested in having a relationship with in a long time. But now I've got Lucas, so I'll be okay with being friends with Nathan now.''

Brooke shook her head, her best friend was _so_ blind.

...

''_So you're coming home soon, are you excited?_'' Lucas asked his brother over the phone.

Lucas called him last week to apologise for whar he said, and that he supports him and he's happy that his brother has found somone. So they've been talking everyday since.

''I can't wait. I mean, I loved it here. But it's home, you know.''

''_I bet you can't wait to see that girl, huh?_'' Lucas asked humorously, Nathan couldn't see it but his brother was smirking at what he's done to his brother. Sure, he likes Haley and she's really sweet, and not to mention really hot. But he can't wait to pay his brother back.

''Yeah, I really can't wait to see her.'' he said, Lucas could practically hear his brothers smile. Excellent.

''_Me and Haley will come and pick you up from the airport._'' Lucas reminded him.

''Haley? That's your new girlfriend, right?''

''_Yeah,_''

Nathan smirked, ''Is she hot?'' he asked. Sure, Nathan's sixty percent sure that he's in love with beautiful girl, but that doesn't mean he's completely changed.

''_Yeah, she's gorgeous._''

* * *

**AN: Please read this authors note:**

**First, hope you like the chapter. I know I didn't write all of the weeks, but I couldn't think of things that they could do, and it would get a little boring. And please review, pretty please.**

**Okay, WHTM readers probably aren't used to me updating so late. But I'm really trying to get the hang of writing two stories (check out All My Heart if you haven't already, it's Brulian), so this story with be update every FRIDAY, around this time. The chapters will always be around this size though, so hopefully it will be worth the wait.**

**Also, I forgot the mention this last chapter but LUCAS WILL BE AN ABSOLUTE ASS in this story. Sorry Lucas lovers, but I'll try and give good reasons for his actions, and I'll try and make him be a good guy in the end.**

**This chapter was mainly a FILLER. So the next chapter will be when Nathan comes home (woop!), so there will be some Naley and Lathan. How will Nathan react when he finds out about his brother and _Haley_?**

**Also the song Haley and Jake sang was ''Two is better than one'' by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift. I had this song in my head to I decided to add it, I've been listening to Boys Like Girls all week nonstop, hehe.**

**The quotes at the beginning of the chapters don't belong to me. The one from Chapter One, ''All our young lives we search for someone to love. Someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope. All the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, there's someone perfect who might be searching for us.'' was by _Kevin Arnold (played by Daniel Stern) narrating in The Wonder Years (1988)_ And the one from the chapter was by _The Voice Of Love, by Silard Somorjay, The Streets of Beijing movie soundtrack, Video Art Beijing. _Also, all the quotes will be love related.**

**This story idea belongs to kaya17tj, who rocks:)**

**Please Please Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

''_Only love can break your heart._''

Nathan stepped off the plane and breathed in the smell. Ahh, home. How he's missed it.

As he walked out of depatures he searched around for his brother, he couldn't see him anywhere. Well that just pissed him off, he's not seen his brother in three months and he doesn't even have the descency to pick him up at the airport like he said he would.

But all anger faded when he saw _her_.

She was just stood there, looking around for someone. She was getting more frustrated by the second as the person who was supposed to be there, wasn't. But when she spotted him, her face lit up, like litterally lit up, like a christmas tree.

He was so delighted, his stomach even done a little _flip_.

She waved nervously at him. She wasn't really sure what to do, hug him? Kiss his cheek? Shake his hand? It was actually kind of awkward, well it was for her anyway. He probably thinks he has a chance to sleep with her after everything they told eachother. _Ass._

Even though what Nathan said was an act, he was still her boyfriends brother, so she was going to be his friend.

But why couldn't she control the smile on her face when she saw him? Brooke is her _best_ friend, and she doesn't even smile at her like that.

She also doesn't get tingles in her stomach when she see's Brooke either.

_Strange._

The second he reached her, he pulled her into a hug. Three months is a long time, he just needs to _feel_ her. ''Hey, beautiful girl.'' he murmered and kissed the top of her head. He still couldn't get over the fact that they're so comfortable with eachother.

She broke away from the embrace and took a step back, ''Hey Nathan.''

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, as if he didn't notice how she'd gone tense after she pulled away from him.

''I'm actually here to pick you up.'' she said, with a smile on her face.

_Flip. _There it goes again with her smiles.

''How did you know which flight I was on? Have you been stalking me, BG?'' he teased. If she _had_ been stalking him, he probably wouldn't have even minded.

For the first time in three months, Nathan Scott felt like his world was content.

''Actually-''

''Nate!'' Lucas called jogging over to him, he gave Nathan a man hug. ''I've missed you man.'' he said.

Nathan was about to complain about Lucas being late, but he froze when Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and kissed her on the cheek. ''Sorry, I couldn't find a parking spot.'' he apologised to both of them.

Nathan Scott's content world just came crashing down.

* * *

When they arrived at the Scott house, Haley had made an excuse to get out of there. It was pretty awkward, ever since Lucas had jogged over to them at the airport, Nathan has been tense. And hardly said a word since.

Lucas had just been acting as happy as usual. He asked Nathan questions about High Flyers, and got one word replies, but Lucas always kept a smile on his face. What confused Haley though, was that the smile was smug. _What did Lucas have to be smug about? _she had wondered.

She just had to get away from the tension, and let the brothers sort out whatever was bothering them.

Lucas helped Nathan with his bags as they entered Nathan's room. They placed the bags on the floor and faced eachother awkwardly.

''So your girlfriends nice.'' Nathan commented. _Nice, what an understatement._ He thought. But he couldn't exactly say _your girlfriend is amazing, I think I'm in love with her. _Nice, now that's safe.

''Yeah, Haley's great.''

_Flip. _Beautiful girl. Beautiful name. Figures.

''Yeah, she's got honey blonde hair, and she's around five foot four. Sounds a lot like someone I met before I went to High Flyers.'' Nathan stated angrilly.

''Woah, that was.. that was the girl you met?'' Lucas asked faking shock. _Bingo._

''Of course it was! How many new people come to Tree Hill?'' he asked rhetorically, ''Not many. And they don't all have wavey hair and are half my size. And didn't used to live here, and weren't best friends with Brooke Davis. Lucas, didn't you figure it out?''

''Nathan, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think, oh god. I was just so wrapped up in things, I've been thinking about the HCM a lot lately. And then Haley came along, and she makes me feel better man. She makes me happy. But if you want me to break up with her... I will.'' he said softly.

Lucas Scott knows his brother better than anyone. He knows how to make him angry, make him sad. He also knows how to make him feel guilty, and that's when he mentions the HCM. He know's Nathan has always wanted him to feel happy since he found out about his heart, and he says Haley makes him happy. Nathan wont take him away.

Lucas Scott knows his brother better than anyone.

And right now he's breaking his heart.

''No, I don't want that Luke. I just wish you would have known, maybe you could have been happy with Peyton again. But we can't change it, right? I hope you and b- Haley are very happy together.'' he said sadly, and quickly walked out of the door.

And Lucas doesn't even care.

* * *

Nathan grunted as he dunked the ball into the basket again. When he landed on the ground he looked over the rivercourt. He glanced at the floor where he and Haley lay, when they just gazed at the stars, shivering in the cold, but not caring at all. He looked at the bench where he and Haley had there first conversation.

Haley.

It still felt weird thinking of her as _Haley_, he was so used to referring to her as beautiful girl. Learning to call her Haley all the time was going to be difficult, because he'd rather call her beautiful girl, so he could see the cute embarrassed smile on her face which she gets whenever he says it.

''Nathan? Why are you staring at a bench?''

He turned his head to the voice, and there she was. Standing there with an amused smirk on her face, with one of her eyebrows raised. Her arms folded across her chest, staring right at him.

_Flip._

''Hey BG, you know it's not nice to sneak up on people.'' he said playfully. He couldn't be mad at her for dating Lucas, well he could. He sort of is actually, but not right now.

''It's also not nice to play people,'' she sniped. All the playfulness gone. Just like three months ago, she changed a nice conversation into a dark one.

And just like three months ago, he didn't mind, atleast he's actually talking to her.

''What'' he asked, he could practically feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. _Breathe, Nathan. Breath._

''You know all that stuff about your dad, and Lucas, and his HCM? I can't believe you told me about your brothers heart condition just to get in my pants.'' she shook her head in disbelief ''I didn't say anything earlier because you just came home, you know I wasn't even gonna say anything, I was going to try and be your friend.''

''Haley.'' It felt so strange when that name rolled off his tongue ''What the hell are you talking about? I didn't say anything just to get in you into bed, I swear. I never told anyone about Luke, or my dad. It's not something I like to talk about, I told you that stuff because.. I don't know, I felt something with you that I've never felt with anyone else.'' he said soflty. ''I bet you listened to the rumours didn't you? About me being a playboy. Unbelievable, you know, I thought _you_ were different. But you're just like the rest.''

''N-''

''Forget it.'' he spat and stormed away towards the pathway around the river.

So she ran after him.

She didn't really get why. He played her, he used her. But when he was shouting at her and accused her of listening to the rumours, all she saw was pain in his eyes, no sign of betrayal. So she needed to tell him the truth, she needed to tell him how she heard those things.

She grabbed his arm and tried to get him to stop, he stopped, but didn't turn around. She had to use both hands to try and tug him so he'd turn around, but he didn't budge. _Damn, he's strong._

''It was Lucas, okay? Lucas was the one who told me all those things.''

He turned around then, ''What?''

''He told me that you _rip the carpet_ from underneath people. You make them feel special by telling them all those things, to get them to trust you.'' she whispered, she was slighty intimidated by his loud tone.

Nathan was speechless, his brother really said that stuff about him?

''Why would Lucas say that?'' he asked, breathlessly. He felt like he couldn't breathe, it felt like the air was closing up on him. He felt angry, betrayed, but most of all hurt. Hurt that his brother would take the girl of his dreams away from him.

She shrugged, ''I don't know. Why would he?'' she asked getting extremely irritated, how was she supposed to know why?

''He's lying Haley, you've got to know that I never did that, I would never do that. Not to you, okay?''

''I know. It's just, he's Lucas, you know, you don't expect Lucas to lie.'' _But he did._

''But he did.''

* * *

''_She's dating your brother?_'' Clay asked. Nathan had just explained the whole senario to Clay over the phone. Clay just couldn't wrap his head around it, why would someone do that to their own brother?

''Yeah Clay, she's dating him, she has been for a couple of weeks.'' he said with a sigh, and rubbed his hand across his face in exhaustion. Today _has_ been a long day. A very long day.

''_Did he know who she was?_''

''No. Atleast, I think he didn't. I described her to him, I told him about her. How hard is it to put two and two together? I just don't want to think that Luke could do that to me. He's my brother, he's one of my best friends. He knew how I felt about BG, so why would he do that?''

''_Wait, wasn't he the one who was supposed to come to High Flyers?_'' he asked, remembering one of him and Nathan's many conversations over the past three months.

''Yeah, but then he found out about the HCM just as he was about to send the application.'' Nathan reminded him, not seeing where this was going.

''_So you sent yours instead?''_

Nathan froze, getting what Clay was implying. ''Yeah, but he wouldn't do that. I mean more to him than a basketball camp, right?''

''_Nathan, he found out he can't be in the NBA, he can't be on the high school team, he can't be involved in a sport he loves anymore. And you can. You took the opportunity that he had, leaving him here for three months. I'm not trying to make you feel bad Nate, I'm just sayin' it how it is._''

''But why would he take _her_?''

''_Because you love her Nate, he's taking away something that you love._''

Nathan laughed nervously, ''Clay, I don't love her, I just really like her.''

''_Well if you don't love her, then you're getting there._''

''This isn't about Haley, this is about why Lucas hates me, you're supposed to be helping me out here.''

''_Haley, huh? So BG has a name,_''

He chuckled, ''Oh yeah, she's called Haley.''

''_Nice. Anyway, you think Lucas would end it with her if you asked him?_''

''Yeah, he said he would. But then he mentioned the HCM, then it got awkward, so I kind of said something along the lines of _I hope you two will be very happy together_ and got the hell out of there.''

''_So he guilt tripped you?_'' Clay guessed.

''He didn't guilt trip... oh my god you're right. He totally guilt tripped me, what are you, like physic?''

Clay laughed, ''_You could say that. I'm just observant Nate, and you're just dumb._''

''I'm not dumb.'' he objected.

''_Whatever. What are you going to do about it? You said last time you were going to make her yours, but she's dating your brother. So are you going to be friends? Classmates? What?_''

''He took her from me Lucas, I'm going to make her mine. And It's not because I want to pay Lucas back, but I'm not going to let Haley go without a fight, it's meant to be. We're meant to be.''

''_Good for you, Nate._''

* * *

''So what are you going to say to Lucas?'' Brooke asked, popping another chip into her mouth. Haley is at her house, sleeping over like she does most nights.

''Nothing.'' she said simply, her voice shaking, just a little. She could practically feel everything bubbling up inside of her, and it wasn't stopping.

Brooke sat up and stared at her best friend like she had two heads. ''What do you mean nothing? He lied about Nathan, the guy you wanted to be with. The guy I had to listen to you talk about for hours.''

''It wasn't hours.'' she denied. ''Lucas fought for me, okay? So what if he told a couple of lies, he only did it because he wanted me. I need someone to fight for me, okay? I can't get played and lied to again, Brooke.'' she said, breaking down. Tears started falling freely down her face, as a sob escaped.

Brooke ran over to her friend, ''Nathan isn't like Jack, okay? I'm not saying Lucas is, but I bet Nathan was planning on making you his the second he stepped off that plane. I bet you were all he could think about at that basketball camp.'' she said softly as she hugged herself.

Haley sniffed, ''I'm with Lucas, Brooke.'' she said sternly.

She nodded, ''Okay, Hales. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you. I promise. If Lucas is right for you, then great. If it's Nathan, then great. I'm here for you H. James.''

''It's Lucas, I know lots about him, I know his favorite colour, I know his likes and dislikes, I know where he hangs out. He's my boyfriend and I really like him. I can't throw that away for a guy I've spent only a few hours time with.''

''Okay, you wanna go to sleep?''

Haley nodded, '''Night Brooke, I love you.'' she said, climbing onto the air matress and crawling under the covers.

''I love you too.'' she said, turning the lamp off. ''Tutor Girl?''

''Yeah?''

''What do you think would have happened today, if you hadn't have been with Lucas?''

''I don't know Brookie.'' she said with a sigh. ''I'm going to sleep. 'Night.''

'''Night.'' she sighed, giving up. _For now._

**AN: SO THERE IT IS. I EVEN UPDATED EARLY. SORRY FOR THE SHORTISH CHAPTER, IT WAS JUST HOW I PLANNED IT OUT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MAJOY NALEY, AND I'LL UPDATE NEXT WEEK. THE QUOTE ON THE TOP WAS FROM NEIL YOUNG, NOT ME.**

**I SEE YOU ALL AGREED WITH ME ON LUCAS BEING AN ASS. LOL.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**REVIEWS FOR EARLIER UPDATE? HEHE.**


	4. Chapter Four

''_Love is the substance of all life. Everything is connected in love, absolutely everything._''

_What do you think would have happened today, if you hadn't have been with Lucas?_

That question kept her awake as she tried to get to sleep. It also didn't help that she was lying on an air matress, but that's not the point. The point is that question wouldn't stop spinning in her mind, she's thinking about the Scott brothers constantly, it was like a she had an alarm in her mind, like it was trying to wake her up so she could know who to be with.

Beep.

Beep.

Nathan.

Lucas.

Nathan.

Lucas.

But this question was worse, it was opening her mind to 'what ifs' and possibly in the future 'what could have beens'.

_What do you think would have happened today, if you hadn't have been with Lucas?_

_

* * *

_

Haley stood at the airport nervously waiting for him to walk through those departure doors. He didn't know she was coming, they've not even spoke in three months. She had asked his brother Lucas when Nathan would be arriving, and what time. It was kind of awkward doing so, considering Lucas had asked her out a couple of weeks ago. She had declined, even though Lucas had said some bad things about Nathan which scared her, the Nathan she had met was different, so she's going to give him a chance, if he gives her one that is.

So she had borrowed Brooke's car, begged Lucas to let her pick him up on her own, and took the hour long drive to Tree Hill Airport.

Her hands began to shake as people began to appear with their luggage, meaning he would be here soon, _very_ soon.

Then she saw _him._

He walked eagerly, looking around for someone. But he still didn't see her.

_Damn shortness_ she moaned in her mind as she tried to push past the other people who were waiting for their loved ones. She finally got to the front of them and looked at him, to see him looking right back at her with a huge smile on his face.

She ran over to him and he dropped his duffel bag and lifted her up, she giggled as he span her around. It was like a scene from a movie, it was completely magical, just like that night three months ago.

''Hey beautiful girl.'' he whispered and kissed her hair.

He placed her back on the ground and she smiled at him. ''Hey Nathan.''

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, he didn't say it in a mean way, he said it in a way that he'd want to thank whoever told her when he was coming home.

That thought made her heartbeat ring in her ears.

''I'm actually here to pick you up.'' she said.

''How did you know which flight I was on? Have you been stalking me, BG?'' he teased, causing her to blush.

She looked down and he realised that she had, sort of. He didn't even mind, this was the best welcome home present he could ever have wished for. It made him want to sing... but he didn't, because that would make him look stupid, and he can't sing to save his life.

She didn't know what to say, so she just said ''It's Haley.''

''Huh?''

''My name, it's Haley. Haley James.''

''All this time I've been calling you beautiful girl, it's gonna take a while to get used to.'' he said shaking his head and picking up his bag. He started to walk to the exit, she walked next to him and smirked.

''You been talkin' bout me, Scott?''

Nathan's face froze when he realised what he'd said, but quickly thought of a comeback. ''You been stalkin' me, James?''

''Touché.''

They walked out of the airport, trying to ignore the tingles they got whenever their bodies brushed against eachothers. ''Wait, where's Lucas?'' he asked.

''Um, he couldn't make it.'' she lied. She didn't want Nathan to know that she practically begged Lucas to let her pick Nathan up on her own.

Nathan nodded, ''So which one's your car?''

''Actually, it's Brooke's car, over here.'' she said, walking to the direction of a line of cars.

''So you guys made friends, huh?'' he asked casually, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he didn't want her to see that he was actually shaking.

She looked at him, her face was full of shock. ''You remembered?''

He nodded, ''I remember everything you told me.''

They reached the car and Nathan put his bags in the trunk, while Haley climbed into the drivers seat. When Nathan got in the car she turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

''Yeah, we did.'' she said, continuing the conversation, ''The day after you left I went to see her, we even cried. Now it's just like I never left, except we're six years older.''

''I'm really happy for you Haley, it was clear that you missed her.''

Her smile got a little bigger, he was just the sweetest. ''I'm happy for you too, it was clear you were excited for High Flyers. So tell me about it, was it awesome?''

He nodded, ''It was awesome, I can't even explain it, I also don't wanna confuse you.'' he teased at her lack of basketball knowledge.

''Hey, don't tease. Just because I'm not good at scoring those touchdowns, doesn't mean it wont confuse me.''

''Baskets, Haley, not touchdowns. Which proves my point.''

She shook her head, ''Whatever.''

The spent the journey in a silence, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was _nice_. You'd think after three months they wouldn't beable to shut up, but they have loads of time for talking, hopefully.

* * *

She lay on the ground of the rivercourt looking up at the sky. It was the day after she picked him up from the airport, once they arrived at his house, his mom, dad and Lucas were welcoming him home, and then his aunt Karen and uncle Keith had come to see him. So she had excused herself and went to Brooke's house, she didn't want to intrude on their family moment. And she's not spoke to him since.

_What if Lucas was right? What if he _did_ play me? He got his night of flirting or whatever, then he gets a ride from the airport, he even kissed my cheek. I bet he doesn't even see me in that way... but he called me beautiful. Does he say that to his friends? I should have asked Brooke... Damn, why does he have to do this to me? These thoughts were supposed to go away when he came home. Stupid, Nathan._

Just like a movie, Nathan Scott's SUV pulled up at the rivercourt. He climbed out with his basketball in hand and smiled when he saw Haley there. She was lay on back, but her arms were pushing her up as she looked at him, a small smile on her face, which caused his to grow.

''Hey BG,'' he said as he dribbed the ball on the court.

She stood up quickly, as if the ball might bounce on her. She brushed her hair out of her face, ''Hey Nathan, I told you, it's Haley.''

He smirked, ''I think I like your nickname better.'' he stated and shot the ball in the net.

She froze as he repeated her words from three months ago, he definetely remembered. _I guess he cares more than I thought._

He didn't make an effort to get the ball, he turned to her and looked at her. Haley went and sat on the bench, when she looked at him, she was confused by the nervous expression on his face, two seconds ago he was smirking.

''Hales, I was wondering... Do you have a boyfriend?''

''A boyfriend?'' she asked, really not getting where this conversation was going.

''Yeah a boyfriend.'' he said, she could see a small blush creeping up on his face.

She then get what he meant, her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst. She nodded, ''No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why d'you ask?''

He smiled at her first sentence, but then the nervousness crept back in at her second. ''I was wondering, if maybe.. you wanted to go out... with me.''

''Like, on a date?'' she asked. She knew exactly what he meant, she just _loves_ to see him squirm.

He nodded, ''Yeah, just think about it, me with my arm around you.''

She laughed, ''Did you seriously just quote _10 things I hate about you_?'' she asked. She couldn't believe he'd actually watched the movie, but to quote it? That's incredibly sweet.

Nathan chuckled, ''I just did didn't I? God, I'm such a loser.'' he looked away from her so he wouldn't go red, _that tree looks interesting._

''A loser. Who I'm going to agree to go on a date with,''

He smiled at her, she'd never seen him look so happy. He looked like all of his christmas' have come at once, and that he'd gotten everything he had wanted. ''Really?''

She nodded, and he continued to smile. ''Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?''

''Yeah, seven.''

* * *

''Oh my god, he asked you out on a date. This is amazing, just... amazing!'' Brooke squeled giving her best friend a hug. After Nathan asked her out Brooke had called because Haley was late for their sleepover, Haley didn't see what the big deal was, they _do_ have a sleepover every other night, but they haven't seen eachother in six years so she gets Brooke's point.

''Yeah, I guess,'' she said, her voice lacking enthusiasm.

''You guess?'' Brooke moved and sat opposite Haley, they were now both sat indian style across from eachother. ''Tutor Girl, this is the guy who I've listened to you talk about for three months, this is the guy who makes you smile bigger than I've ever seen. What's up?''

''What if Lucas was right?'' she asked. Brooke could see tears starting to form in her eyes, she hates it when Haley cries, it just makes her cry too.

''About what, sweetie?'' she asked softly.

''About Nathan being a player. You said Lucas was one of the most honest guys you know, so why would he lie?''

''Lucas has been through a lot, and Nathan got to go to High Flyers, Lucas never shut up about that place before he found out about the HCM. He'd probably be bitter about it. He may have lied, I don't know, or he might just be talking about the old Nathan. Nathan was a bad guy to Peyton, but then they broke up, and he got the HCM test and he just got... happy and sweet. Hales, he asked you out on a _date_, he told you about his life and his family. I probably don't even know more than you, because you wont tell me.'' Brooke playfully glared at Haley. ''He's a good guy Hales, just trust him.''

Haley let a tear fall from her eye, ''I'm just so _scared,_''

''He's not Jack, Hales. Just trust him, he really likes you.''

She smiled at her best friends words, ''I really like him too.''

* * *

''You look _great_.''

''You think so?'' she asked self-consciously.

''Tutor Girl, Nathan's going to _die_ when he see's you.''

Haley giggled, ''In a good way right?''

''Of course.'' Brooke replied, simply admiring her work.

Brooke had forced Haley to let her dress her up for her date with Nathan tonight. Haley was wearing a black thin-strapped dress, that stopped just below her knees, which didn't show to much cleavage. She was also wearing comfy white flip-flops, personally not Brooke's choice, but Haley was nervous enough as it is, she didn't want to add uncomfortable to the list. Her hair was down, letting her honey blonde curls fall almost to her waist, Brooke had added a jewelled clip too, so her hair wouldn't go in her face, with some earrings to match.

The doorbell ringing caused them both to jump.

''He's here!'' Brooke squeled running for the door.

''Brooke!'' Haley shouted trying to stop her, but it was to late, she was already in the hall about to open the front door. She _knew_ she shouldn't have let Brooke come over and help her get ready.

Nathan's smile faded when it wasn't Haley who answered the door, it was _Brooke_.

''Hey, Scott.'' she smirked leaning against the doorframe.

'''Sup, Davis. Is Haley here?''

''You've not seen me in three months, and you don't even give me a hug.'' she said shaking her head, but trying to cover her smile. She was so happy to see Nathan so eager to see her best friend, if only someone could be that happy to see her.

He smiled slightly, ''Sorry, B.'' he quickly gave her a hug, trying not to squish the flowers in his hand.

''Okay, I'll go get her.'' she quickly ran back into the living room, she grabbed Haley's hand and lead her to the door.

Nathan got _that_ smile again when he saw her, the christmas day smile.

''Hey,'' he grinned, ''you look amazing.''

She blushed and smiled back. ''Thanks.''

They both stared at eachother for a second, until Brooke's cough brought them out of their dazes. ''I see you got her some flowers there Nate, I think you should give them to her.'' she advised.

Nathan quickly glared at her, but smiled again at Haley and handed her the flowers. They were little purple wild flowers, simple but absolutely adorable.

She blushed again and brought them to her nose. ''Thanks.'' she handed them to Brooke and glared at her like Nathan did, but also giving her a look to say _get the hell out of here_.

''Okay, get going you two love birds. Bring her back by ten Nate. And Hales, I'm staying here tonight, so I'll just hang out here for a while. Have fun.'' she said, quickly ushering them away and shutting the door.

Nathan chuckled at the closed door, ''Brooke adopted you or something?''

Haley giggled and shook her head, ''Nope, she just takes care of me.''

He got the double meaning of those words, and took her hand in his. ''Ready for our date, beautiful girl?''

''Lead the way, Scott.''

* * *

''Hey, is Brooke here?'' he asked, walking into her bedroom.

''Nope, she's on a _date. _Why d'you ask?'' she moved her homework books out of the way to make room on the bed so he could sit down.

He smiled, ''So I can do this.'' he captured her lips with his. He'd been wanting to do that all day, he had hardly saw her. She was either tutoring or he was at an extra practice, today it was the latter. So he was exhausted, but being with Haley he always managed not to be tired anymore.

''Why? Did you want to do that with Brooke?'' she asked teasingly.

''No way, I've got you right here. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'' he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she could lean into him. ''How's that homework coming along? Fancy doing mine too?''

She slapped him on the chest, ''I'm almost finished, like you should be.''

''I've got another week to get it done.''

Haley smiled successfully as she typed the final words into her laptop. ''And now I've got a week full of no chemistry homework.''

He chuckled, ''Good point.''

She closed her laptop and picked up her books, she then placed them on her desk. ''D'you want to watch a movie?''

''Sure.''

She walked to her DVD shelf and glanced at the titles. ''Let's see... we've got _27 Dresses_,_ Final Destination _2_, 10 things I hate about __you_..'' she giggled at the last one, remembering when Nathan quoted it.

Nathan groaned at the memory, ''Haaales.'' he whined. ''You haven't brought that up _two _weeks I was hoping you'd forgot about it.''

She grabbed the movie and sat back next to him on the bed, ''I'm sorry, it was just _so_...''

''Embarrassing.'' he filled in, he definetely thought it was.

''Adorable.'' she said, kissing him on the cheek before jumping of the bed again and running to the television set, she put in dvd in the player and pressed play. She then walked back to the bed and snuggling up to him again.

''So who's Brooke on a date with anyway?'' Nathan asked, he _really_ didn't want to watch this again.

Haley giggled, ''Who d'you think?''

''That Julian guy again? Isn't this like the fifth date they've been on?''

''She really likes him.'' she defended.

''But Brooke doesn't normally go out with someone that long.'' Nathan pointed out.

''She really likes him.'' Haley repeated.

''Are they even _'in a relationship' _yet?'' he asked.

She shrugged again, ''I don't know, but tonight might be the night, check facebook.''

He got up eagerly, atleast he doesn't have to watch the movie now. He walked over to the desk and got the laptop, he came back to the bed and opened it up. He typed in the website and logged into his account.

''Go on Brooke's first, she goes on her's all the time on her phone.'' Haley said eagerly.

He rolled his eyes. ''I don't even have this Julian guy as a friend.''

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. ''Stop calling him _Julian guy_ his name is _Julian Baker_.''

''How would you know?''

''He's my lab partner.''

''Since when?''

She giggled. ''Since the beginning of senior year.''

He looked at her in shock. ''Why didn't I know?''

''Because you never asked.'' she stated placing the laptop on her laptop, he was taking to long, it would be quicker if she just found it.

''Why did you pick to be partners with him though? Why not a girl?'' he asked in jealousy, what he wouldn't give to be Haley's lab partner.

''Nathan, when I first started there I had a total of five friends, you, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas _sort of_. None of you were in my class, Julian was new too, so the teacher paired us together.''

''How did he end up with Brooke then?''

She sighed. ''Weren't you listening when I told you?''

''Yes.'' No.

''Well then you should know that he was at the cafe a couple of weeks ago when Brooke was taking me to lunch on my lunch break, they got talking and I slipped out the back and had lunch with you instead.''

''So _that_ was the reason you stopped by that time.''

''I thought you were listening when I told you?''

''I was.'' he lied, again.

She giggled. ''Whatever, are they together or not?'' she asked after he took the laptop away from her and placed it on his lap.

He shook his head. ''Nope. But look at her picture.''

She leaned over and 'aawed'. Brooke Davis' new facebook picture is of her and Julian Baker, up close, grinning like idiots into the camera.

''That is _so_ cute.'' she said.

He scoffed. ''It's alright.''

''We're _way_ cuter though.''

''Obviously.''

''We even have a pet name.''

''We have a what now?'' he asked, slightly taken aback.

She giggled. ''After our date Brooke told me she made a name for us, don't you wonder why she calls us _Naley_ all the time?''

A little lightbulb switched on in his mind. ''Oh. I just thought it was Brooke being weird. Lucas didn't get why she was calling him and Peyton _Leyton_ either. Hey, they can be called _Jooke_.''

''Brulian. Oh my god they'll be called Brulian! And they'll be cuter than us.''

''No way.'' he denied. He actually _hated_ it when Haley called them cute, but she always got a proud smile when she bragged about it, so if he gets to see that smile, then they'll continue being the cutest.

''But Brooke has really cute dimples.''

''But you're small.'' he pointed out.

''Have you seen Julian's curly hair though? It's adorable.''

He didn't know what to say to that. ''We don't _have_ to be cute, we're both really really hot, we can just be the hottest couple.'' he said determindly. He is not losing that smile, he is not.

She pouted. ''We're not hot. Lucas and Peyton are the hottest, they make out all the time in the corridors, and are having sex.''

''Are you serious? Lucas and Peyton aren't hot. First of all, eew. Don't talk about my brother having sex, _please_. And second, you're not ready and that's fine. And third, we are _so_ hot, don't deny it babe.'' she was about to say something when he closed the laptop and quickly kissed her, he then started to kiss along her chin, then he made his way down towards her neck.

''Okay, so maybe we are hot.'' she mumbled before lifting his face to hers and kissing him again.

* * *

''Hey baby.'' he said walking into her house when he noticed her sat on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on them.

She quickly wiped her tears and plastered a fake smile on her face. ''Hi, you're early.''

He crouched down so he was just below eye level, he put one hand softly on her face. ''What's the matter?''

''Nothings the matter.'' she denied.

''Hales, you can't lie to me. What happened?''

''Did you sleep with Rachel Gatina?'' she asked softly, letting a tear fall.

''Who told you that?''

''Rachel.'' she sniffed.

''Baby, it was before I even met you.'' he told her, still not getting why she was upset.

She slapped his hand away from her face and stood up. ''That doesn't matter Nathan.''

He stood up too. ''I don't get why you're so upset about this.''

''_Because_ Nathan.'' she shouted. ''It's hard enough for me to compete with all the girls at school, now I have to compete with someone you've had sex with, who constantly flirts with you!''

''I've never _once_ flirted back Hales, because I have a girlfriend.'' he shouted back.

''Not that that's ever stopped you before.'' she quipped.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Well you weren't exactly faithful to Peyton were you?'' she said, immediately regretting those words the second they left her mouth.

''I can't believe you just said that.''

She sighed. ''Nathan I didn't mean that.'' she said softly.

''Yes you did, or else you wouldn't have said it. I can't believe you think of me that way, you didn't even know me then Haley. But you know how much I hate myself for doing that.''

''I know, I'm sorry.''

''When are you gonna stop comparing me to Jack? I'm nothing like him.''

''I know you're not. But I can't help be get scared when I find out you've had sex with the hottest girl in the whole school, I can't compete with that Nathan!'' she shouted defensively, she always gets angry when anyone mentions Jack.

''She's not the hottest girl in the school. You don't have to compete with anything, you're it for me Haley, you're everything.''

''How am I supposed to believe that?'' she asked, another tear rolled down her cheek.

''Because I'm in love with you.'' he shouted in frustration. He then covered his hand with his mouth, as if he could stop the words escaping even though they already had. He didn't mean to say it yet, he was going to wait for a better time, not while they're fighting.

Her mouth hung open in shock. ''What?''

He froze for a second, so he could get the right words. ''I love you, so much. I love when you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I love your blush, which you get whenever I call you beautiful girl. I love your big brown eyes, that pop into my mind at the randomist of times. I love how kind you are to people. I love that you're absolutely hopeless at sports. I love your amazing voice, which I could listen to all day. I love that you put me and Brooke before anyone else in the world. I love your beauty, your strengh and your heart. I'm in love with you Haley James, and I always will be.'' he declared slightly breathless from everything he just said.

''Wow.'' was all she could say.

''I know you probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I just wanted you to know how I feel, and that you shouldn't feel threatend, because you're the only girl who I'll ever w-'' he was cut off by her lips on hers. Their kiss was ful of passion, and love, which wasn't just from Nathan, but from Haley too.

When air became an issue they pulled apart. ''I love you too.''

He smiled his christmas day smile again, and pulled her into another kiss.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

''Hales, why do you have to set a stupid alarm?'' Brooke groaned like she does every morning, expecting the same answer that she always gets _B__ecause I don't want to spend all day in bed. _But she didn't get the reply, which confused her.

She leaned over the bed and saw her best friend sat up straight, her eyes filling with tears.

''Haley?''

A sob then escaped from Haley's lips and her whole body shook, tears streamed down her face and cries kept coming out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around her knees held them close to herself, as if if she let go then she would completely fall apart.

Brooke quickly jumped off her bed and hugged Haley, she continued to rock and 'shush' her until she calmed down.

''Hales, Hales, you've got to tell me what's the matter.'' Brooke said, as Haley's tears died down. ''I could call Lucas-''

''No! Don't call him.'' Haley quickly shouted.

''Okay.'' Brooke said quietly. ''What happened?''

''I had this dream... It was so _real_. You were in it too, everything was so normal, but completely different.'' she whispered.

''What happened in the dream?''

''I was with Nathan. Nathan! And Lucas was with _Peyton_. It was like I could feel everything that I felt in the dream, the way Nathan looked at me, I think I got chills in my sleep. I picked him up from the airport, and he asked me out the next day, and we went on a date, and you helped me get ready.'' she rambled.

''Hales, breath.'' Brooke said softly.

Haley took a deep breath and continued. ''Then we were together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, you even went on a date with this guy called Julian. Nathan even told me he loved me... and I said it back. It was so real, I didn't even want to wake up.''

* * *

**AN: I ALMOST DIDN'T FINISH THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS SOOO HARD TO WRITE AND I'M STILL NOT IMPRESSED WITH IT:(. I ACTUALLY FEEL REALLY GUILTY FOR NAMING HALEY'S EX 'JACK' BECAUSE I ONLY CALLED HIM THAT BECAUSE I WAS MAD AT MY FRIEND JACK AT THE TIME, AND NOW HE'S DATING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS... WOOPS.**

**OKAY, THIS CHAPTER WAS SORTOF FILLER-ISH, BECAUSE HALEY WILL BE THINKING ABOUT THIS DREAM A LOT, AND IT WILL BE INVOLVED IN A COUPLE OF SITUATIONS.**

**AND SORRY FOR THE LACK OF WHAT NATHAN WAS THINKING, IT MAKES SENSE THOUGH BECAUSE THIS IS HALEYS DREAM, SO SHE WOULDN'T KNOW THAT MUCH.**

**OMG. 10 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, THAT'S LIKE THE MOST I'VE _EVER_ GOTTEN. I LOVE YOU GUYS! + THANKS TO ALL THE FAVORITES AND ALERTERS TOO, YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**ALSO WHO LIKED 8.04? I DID, SORT OF. BUT IT GOT ME MAD THAT THIS WHOLE SHOW IS KIND OF ABOUT THEM MAKING THEIR DREAMS COME TRUE, I UNDERSTAND WHY NATHAN GAVE UP, BUT BROOKE? SHE'S WORKED SO HARD FOR THAT, IT JUST ANNOYED ME. AND THE ALEX AND CHASE SCENES 'YAWN' I LOVE CHASE, BUT ALEX IS SO TYPICAL. AND SHE WAS NEVER IN LOVE? SO SHE ALMOST DESTROYED BRULIAN FOR THE FUN OF IT DID SHE? I ACTUALLY CRIED WHEN JUNK RANG THE DEPRESSION HOTLINE, JUNK IS ACTUALLY ONE OF MY FAVES AND THAT MADE ME SO SAD. NALEY WAS AWESOME, AS ALWAYS!**

**THE QUOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THAT CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY JULIA CAMERON, I CHOSE IT BECAUSE IT GOT ME THINKING ABOUT THE TRUTH IN IT. AND HOW IT RELATES TO THE STORY. LUCAS IS DOING WHAT HE IS BECAUSE HIS LOVE FOR THE GAME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. READING THEM WAS WHAT INSPIRED ME TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER. PRETTY PLEASE X**


	5. Chapter Five

''_A great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just outta your reach, it can be all that you think about. And you can focus on it and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. But if you're patient, and you hold still, well maybe, just maybe, it'll come to you._''

Tree Hill High.

There really should be scary theme music when you say that. As Haley James got out of her best friends car she could already feel the students eyes burning holes in her. In her old school, everyone was good at something, so no one really got singled out. Of course there were nerds and popular kids, but here, there were Jocks, Mathletes, Artsy types, you name it.

It was absolutely terrifying.

Brooke linked her arm through Haley's and guided her towards the entrance. When this happened the glares she was getting from girls turned into fake smiles, you obviously must immediatly turn popular when you're friends with Brooke Davis.

That didn't calm her nerves, that just scared her even more.

Haley would have preffered to ride with Lucas, but he said he had to go to the garage and help Keith out this morning. She didn't even consider riding with Nathan, after her dream she's avoided him, because she's still completely freaked out by it, and how if made her feel. So Brooke was the only option, it's not like she didn't want to be around her, she just didn't want to get stared at more than necessary.

After she had been given her locker and homeroom details by the receptionist, Brooke lead her down the hallway towards her homeroom.

Everyone was looking at her, some guys were smirking, some girls were glaring. The more and more people she passed, the more colour formed in her cheeks.

She _did_ giggle at one of the boys though, who strutted down the hallway like he owned the school, but clearly didn't. He had a dopey smile on his face, and a shaggy hair cut. He was one of the cutest things she's ever seen.

''Hey sexy ladies.'' he greeted.

''Get lost Dim.'' Brooke said rudely, causing Haley to look at her in surprise. This boy was clearly desperate, there was no need to be rude to him.

The boy who her best friend called 'Dim' ignored Brooke and turned to Haley. ''Nice to meet you, I'm Tim.'' he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake, with a big grin on his face.

Haley smiled at Tim. ''H-''

Brooke interrupted her, ''Back off Dim, she's with Scott, and he'll kill you if you come near her.'' she warned.

Tim groaned. ''Why does Nathan get all the hotties?''

Haley frowned. ''I'm dating Lucas.''

He raised his eyebrows up in surprise and shook his head. Haley could have swore she heard him mumble something like _I thought he was with Peyton._ But she shook that thought out of her mind when she felt her boyfriend wrap his arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek.

''Hey Haley.''

''Hey Hales.'' another voice said, which she preffered more. She hated when people who she considered 'close' to her call her Haley, it just seemed so formal. She prefers _Hales_, heck even _Tutor Girl_.

She glanced at where the direction of the second voice came from and saw Nathan. Different emotions swirled around her body. Guilt, for avoiding him since the dream. Relief, for having another friendly face to help her through today. But something else, something that she swore she had felt in the dream, she still didn't know what that was. And she was still trying to figure it out.

''Hi guys.''

''Where's your homeroom?'' Lucas asked eagerly, hoping she would be with him. Because Nathan's in his too, which gives him another chance to rub in the fact that he's with Haley in Nathan's face.

Haley fiddled around with the sheets of paper in her hand until she found the correct one. ''Um, room 104.''

Lucas sighed. ''You're with Peyton.''

She smiled, atleast she can get to know Peyton more, they've not really spoke much, she's been with Brooke or Lucas most of the summer.

''I better go then, see you later guys.'' she said, giving Lucas a quick peck on the cheek and dragging Brooke down the hallway, even though she had no idea where she was going. She just had to get away from the raven haired boy, the butterflies he was giving her were driving her crazy.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on her as she entered her homeroom.

She looked over to Peyton who was sat in the corner, they both smiled at eachother brightly. When Haley looked towards the teacher she heard a strange noise coming from the same corner.

Was that a _sigh_?

She handed the teacher a slip and walked to the corner and sat next to Peyton. ''Hey Peyt.''

''Hey Haley.'' she replied in a bored voice. _Rude_ Haley noted, she could atleast make some effort to get to know her, seen as she's dating Lucas and best friends with Brooke, who are both friends with Peyton.

_''Lucas didn't get why she was calling him and Peyton _Leyton_ either.''_

_''We're not hot. Lucas and Peyton are the hottest, they make out all the time in the corridors, and are having sex.''_

Haley froze as a flashbacks of her dream appeared in her mind.

_What the hell?_

''Haley, are you okay?'' Peyton asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She had just noticed her freeze suddenly, it was strange, she wanted to make sure that Haley was okay.

Haley shook the thoughts out of her mind and smiled. ''I'm fine.''

The rest of homeroom was spent gathering their timetables. _Spanish first, great_ Haley thought. She didn't even know where that was, why didn't they assign her a helper or something? It should be compulsory, she doesn't have a clue where she's going.

The bell rang and Haley gathered her things, she was surprised when she reached the door and saw Nathan there. Completely ignoring all the stares _he_ was getting off the girls. She just wished she could ignore all the glares she was getting.

She cursed in her mind when she got those butterflies again when she saw him. _Maybe I'm sick?_ she wondered. _Nathanobia_ maybe?

''Hey Hales.'' he greeted, as she smiled weakly at him.

Nathan sighed in relief when she said 'Hey' back, he's not spoke to her since the day he came home. Sure, it wasn't that long ago but he missed her. He never had chance to see her, since Lucas always went to her house, and he had no idea where that was. It felt like he was at High Flyers again, just stook with the image of her in his mind, but not the real thing.

''Where's your next class?'' he asked happilly.

''Um, spanish.'' she mumbled, she got her timetable so he could tell her where her room was.

Nathan got one of those _flip_'s again when he saw that they were in the same class. ''I'm in that class too, so we can just walk together.'' he said, desperately trying to keep his cool.

That's when he decided.

_Spanish is _so_ my new favorite class._

* * *

Glares. Glares. Glares.

Did people at this school know how to smile?

Nathan guided Haley to one of the empty desks at the back, at Tree Hill High the desks were made for two people, so luckilly, they can sit together. As they sat down, the glares got worse. Guys were glaring at Nathan, jealous over the fact that he's with the hot new girl. Girls were glaring at Haley, jealous over the fact that she's dating_ Lucas Scott_ and gets to sit next to _Nathan Scott_. Who wouldn't be jealous?

Haley then noticed another girl walk in the room, the first thing she noticed was her hair, it was bright red and stood out more than anything else. Her face was covered in makeup, and her nose was clearly fake. It made her wonder if that wasn't the only fake thing about this girl.

She also heard Nathan mutter something like 'fuck' as the read haired girl walked in too.

The read haired girl grinned when she saw Nathan and walked over to their desk. ''Hey Nate.'' the girl said flirtatiously, completely ignoring Haley.

''Hi Rachel.'' Nathan said frustratedly.

Rachel. Or as Brooke liked to name her, Rach-ho. She heard some things about her. 1) She's a whore, hence the name. 2) She's creepily into Nathan, apparantly. 3) She's completely plastic, like Haley had guessed.

Rachel eyed the seat next to him, as she had just realised that someone was sat down. She immediatly saw red, how dare some random _pretty_ girl sit next to her Nathan. How dare she. She glared at Haley and sulked back to her seat.

''Have a offended anyone?'' Haley sighed, she was completely sick of all the glares she was getting.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. ''Nah, they're just jealous of you, that's all.''

Haley scoffed. ''Jealous of what?''

''Well... you're beautiful girl, and they're just, not.''

She scoffed again. ''I doubt that.''

''Of course you are. Have you seen all the glares me and Lucas have been getting all day?''

Haley shook her head. ''I've just been focusing on mine, but everytime I look at some one they just smile at me. What's up with that? Why can't they just tell me that they don't like me, without being so two faced about it? Which is crazy, when they don't even know me.''

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''You'll be okay, BG. You've got me, Brooke, Jake, _Lucas._'' he didn't want to say the last name, but he had to, he couldn't show her that he was jealous of his brother, he still is.

She ignored the tingles and her racing heartbeat as she saw two girls sat at one of the desks, eying her curiously. And giving her a glare and continued to pick their manicured nails.

She was sick of it, so she glared back. ''What? My shoes don't match my t-shirt? Get over it.'' she snapped.

The two girls both 'tutted' at her, and turned back to their nails, which must have been very interesting.

Nathan chuckled. ''You're going to be fine, BG.'' he said as the teacher walked in, never removing his arm from around her shoulders.

And she didn't even mind.

* * *

''And here it is, Chemistry with Mr Goddard.'' the boy declared as they reached the room. After her spanish lesson she'd had English, and she didn't know anyone in that, so she didn't know where to go next. Luckily boy with a big mouth had offered her some help, atleast there's _one_ nice person in this school, who aren't her friends, and who aren't trying to flirt with her.

''Thanks...'' she trailed off, not knowing his name.

''Mouth.'' he filled in.

She smiled at the name. ''Thanks Mouth, I didn't want to be late again.''

He shook his head. ''It's fine. I heard you were dating Luke, so I thought I'd give you some help, you looked pretty lost.''

''You're friends with Lucas?'' she asked, her voice filled with surprise. She had spent most of her summer with Lucas, and he'd never even mentioned a guy called Mouth. Didn't he want her to know his friends?

He nodded. ''I've got to get to class, I'll see you around Haley.'' and then he turned around and went in the opposite direction and walked to his class.

She walked through the door, luckily not everyone had arrived yet. So she had time to get a seat and gather her things, without the funny stares. Clearly Tree Hill High didn't have new students often. She sat down on one of the rows and got out her things, she felt someone sit next to her, she thought she recognised him, but shook her head and got her pen out of her bag.

The rest of the class gathered inside, along with the teacher. ''Hello. I'm Mr. Goddard, I'm your chemistry teacher this year. Now, first thing's first, we need to choose lab partners, as I'm so kind, I'm letting you choose your own. Sit on a desk next to your partner, you have two minutes. Go.'' the bald man said, clapping his hands at the word 'go'.

Haley glanced around the room, _great_ she didn't know anyone in this class. No Lucas, No Brooke, No Jake, No Nathan. So she just stayed in her seat, waiting for the two minutes to be over then hopefully there'd be no one left, maybe she could maybe work on her own, it's not like she can't do it.

''Your two minutes is over. Raise your hand if you don't have a partner.'' the teacher announced.

''This is just like gym class all over again, last to get picked.'' the guy next to her grumbled and raised his hand.

She raised hers too, gaining snickers from some of the girls. She then realised they were the girls she had snapped at in her spanish class. Great, she's already made two enemies today. And that Rach-ho girl looks like she hates her.

Mr Goddard smiled. ''Looks like you two new kids are partners.''

_New kids?_ Haley smiled weakly at the guy next to her, who smiled back. She continued to try and shake of the feeling of recognision, but she couldn't. She recognised him from somewhere, if she could just figure out where...

Most of the lesson was spent with the teacher explaining his rules, and wishing them look in their senior year. Near the end of the lesson he set an easy worksheet, for them to complete in pairs. Atleast this would give Haley a chance to get to know the guy next to him.

She stook her hand out. ''Nice to meet you new boy, I'm Haley.''

He shook her hand and chuckled. ''Nice to meet you too, new girl, I'm Julian.''

_''So who's Brooke on a date with anyway?''_

_Haley giggled, ''Who d'you think?''_

_''That Julian guy again? Isn't this like the fifth date they've been on?''_

Haley dropped his hand as if it had burned her.

Stupid, stupid dream. Why was it doing this to her? Why did it keep haunting her like this? It felt like she was being followed, like the dream was just hanging over her, teasing and taunting her. Rubbing in the fact that in the dream she's with Nathan, but in real life she's with Lucas. Not that that's a bad thing, she loves being with Lucas. It's not like she loves him or anything, but she cares about him, a lot. And she's not going to throw that away over a dream. It's not like Nathan wants to be with her, he'll be with that Rach-ho girl next week. Probably.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. ''Julian...'' she trailed off. _It can't be. It can't be._

''Baker.''

It is.

_He rolled his eyes. ''I don't even have this Julian guy as a friend.'' he said, referring to facebook._

_She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. ''Stop calling him Julian guy his name is Julian Baker.''_

_''How would you know?''_

_''He's my lab partner.''_

_''Since when?''_

_She giggled. ''Since the beginning of senior year.''_

Julian Baker. Her lab partner. Since the first day of senior year, which was today.

She pinched herself. _Nope, not dreaming_.

That's when it clicked, she then remembered where she knew Julian from. From the photo, the photo from Brooke's facebook page, the one that Nathan had found in the dream. The one that had her best friend and Julian Baker grinning like idiots into the camera.

''Are you okay Haley?'' he asked, snapping her out of her daze.

She plastered another fake smile onto her face, which she was getting very good at. ''I'm fine.''

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

''So Tutor Girl, how's your first day?'' Brooke asked at lunchtime. They were both sat on one of the round tables on the quad, eating their lunch. They've not really saw eachother all day, so they've not had much time to talk.

Haley shrugged. ''Okay, I guess.'' she said tiredly, all this thinking about the dream was wearing her out. She then spotted Rachel from across the quad, talking to Nathan. Well, clearly flirting with him. ''I met Rach-ho.'' she grumbled.

Brooke grinned proudly. ''I knew you'd hate her, she's a cow isn't she?''

Haley nodded. ''She was completely flirting with Nathan!'' she exclaimed, not hiding the jealously in her voice very well.

Her best friend smirked. ''Is someone _jealous_?''

She gasped. ''No. I'm just mad, she was giving me an evil look, like she was going to kill me.''

Brooke rolled her eyes. ''If that's your story.'' she said. ''Oooh, have you seen the new guy? He's _so_ cute.''

''Julian?''

''Is that his name? Nice.''

Haley nodded then smirked. ''So you like him.''

''I don't even know him.''

''Not like that's ever stopped you.''

Even though it was true, that comment still hurt Brooke. At Tree Hill High she was known for sleeping around, but after reuniting with Haley, who's never even had sex, it's made her see that you don't need it to be happy. She wants to change, she wants to be a better person. She wants to find something better in life than that.

''He doesn't seem like the type, he looks different, good different.'' Brooke said.

''So you could see yourself liking him? Really liking him?'' Haley asked wearily.

_''That Julian guy again? Isn't this like the fifth date they've been on?''_

_''She really likes him.'' she defended._

_''But Brooke doesn't normally go out with someone that long.'' Nathan pointed out._

_''She really likes him.'' Haley repeated._

Brooke scoffed. ''Hales, I've never even spoke to him. What's up with you?'' she giggled.

Haley shrugged. ''I don't know. I could just see you two together.'' she said, then smiled at her joke. Sure, she had seen them together, sort of. But in a strange, strange way. It was strange that she could see the sparkle in Brooke's eye on the picture in her dream, kind of like the one she's got now, just from thinking about Julian.

She had never told Brooke that she was with Julian in her dream, she didn't want to appear of even more of a freak. So Brooke doesn't understand the amused smile on her best friends face, but she shrugged it off. ''That's if Rach-ho doesn't get to him first.'' she quipped.

''Nah, she's to obsessed with Nathan to care about anyone else.'' Haley said.

Brooke ignored her. ''I bet she'll stroll up to him in the corridor and be all like _Oh hey I'm Rachel Gatina and I'll give you STD's, but I've got fake boobs so do me_.'' she mimicked. ''And then he'll just fall at her feet, and I'm not being a slut to get him, I don't wanna be like that anymore.''

''Wait- what did you just say?'' she asked, her voice full of shock.

''I said I don't wanna be a slut to get with Julian, I don't want to be like that.''

''No, not that. Rachel who?''

''Gatina.''

_''Did you sleep with Rachel Gatina?'' she asked softly, letting a tear fall._

_''Who told you that?''_

_''Rachel.'' she sniffed._

_''Baby, it was before I even met you.'' he told her, still not getting why she was upset._

_She slapped his hand away from her face and stood up. ''That doesn't matter Nathan.''_

_He stood up too. ''I don't get why you're so upset about this.''_

_''Because Nathan.'' she shouted. ''It's hard enough for me to compete with all the girls at school, now I have to compete with someone you've had sex with, who constantly flirts with you!''_

''Oh. My. God.''

The dream. It wasn't just a dream, it was a sign. A sign what could have happened if she hadn't have been with Lucas that day, that day when Nathan came home. But signs don't mean anything, they can't determine what could happen in your life.

Dreams are completely random.

This one was just more aware of Tree Hill than she was.

* * *

Haley knocked on the doors of the Scott house, like she had many times before. She just needed some Lucas time, he always managed to cheer her up, by talking to her about her favorite books or shows. When the door opened though, she wasn't expecting this.

She wasn't expecting Nathan Scott, leaning against the doorframe, shirtless.

Nathan was also shocked, he really wasn't expecting Haley to be here niether. Not that he was complaining, he would do anything to see her, anything.

''Um, hey. Is Lucas here?'' she asked, walking inside and following him into the living room, trying to keep her eyes away from his bare chest as he sat down onto the couch.

She sat down on the couch next to him.

He shook his head. ''He's gone to Peyton's house, she left her sketchbook here yesterday, so he's taking it back.'' he told her. ''You wanna hang out here for a while? He wont be long.'' he suggested. He didn't really want to seem them two together when Lucas gets back, but atleast he can spent time with her now.

She nodded. ''Are you, um, going to put, um a shirt on?'' she blushed furiously, refusing to look him in the eye.

He smirked and stood up. ''Sure, I don't like wiping up drool anyway.'' he joked and walked upstairs.

When he returned he noticed that she was deep in thought, he sat back next to her and smiled. ''What's on your mind, BG?''

Haley blushed a little, she always blushes when he calls her that.

_''...I love your blush, which you get whenever I call you beautiful girl...''_

She froze again, which he noticed.

When she snapped out of it, she spoke. ''I had this dream, you were in it. And Rachel Gatina was mentioned, but I'd never even met her. I didn't know her last name. And the new guy, Julian. He was in it, and I'd never saw him before in my life. And I met him the same way as I did in the dream, it's crazy. It's like.. it's coming true, but it isn't. Everything is so messed up.''

He tried to cover his confusion. ''What was this dream about, Hales?''

She smiled slightly at the nickname, but then remembered his question. ''Um, it was just random stuff, you know.'' she lied, as blood rushed to her cheeks.

''Okay... well what's bothering you then?''

''In the dream, we were talking and you said something about Lucas and Peyton being together, and so did I. Like, it didn't even bother me, but I don't get why I would have thought that. Did they ever like eachother or anything?''

This was his chance, a chance to show that Lucas was no good for her. ''Yeah, um, they dated actually.''

''D-dated?'' she stuttered.

He nodded. ''They broke up a couple of weeks before summer, she was going through some family stuff and she couldn't handle being with Lucas anymore, so they ended it.''

''So, I'm a rebound?'' she asked in hurt.

No matter how much he wanted to make Haley his, or hurt Lucas. He couldn't stand to see her doubting herself, she's still hurting over what happened to her in Charlotte. He can't sit here seeing her hurt, without doing anything.

''Hales, no. Lucas really likes you okay, never doubt that.'' he said pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back and nodded against his chest. ''Okay.'' she said. It's not like she can't trust Nathan, she can't help but believe him. It also hurt a little, and she didn't know why. He was just being a good brother, defending Lucas.

Looks like Nathan's just blown his first chance.

* * *

**AN: OKAY, I'M REALLY NOT IMPRESSED WITH THIS. I FELT LIKE I DIDN'T ACCOMPLISH MUCH. I JUST NEEDED TO BRING PEYTON, RACHEL, MOUTH AND JULIAN INTO THE STORY, SO IT NEEDED TO BE DONE. I REALLY JUST WANTED HER TO THINK ABOUT THE DREAM, IT WILL BE A BIG PART OF THE STORY. ALSO, SORRY IF I GOT ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE SCHOOL WRONG, I'M NOT FROM THE USA SO I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE SCHOOLS THERE.**

**I'VE NOTICED A _SMALL_ DROP IN REVIEWS. (THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU GUYS.) THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE, BUT IT MADE IT HARDER BECAUSE I THOUGHT SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE THIS STORY ANYMORE. I LOVE WRITING, BELIEVE ME. AND I DON'T DO IT FOR REVIEWS, IT'S JUST HARD SOMETIMES TO WRITE. AND REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME AND GIVE ME A LITTLE _PUSH_ TO WRITE SOONER AND PUT MORE EFFORT IN (SCHOOLS BEEN BUGGING ME LATELY SO IT'S BEEN HARDER TO FOCUS). SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THE QUOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS BY Leonard Church, in _Red vs. Blue. _I CHOSE IT BECAUSE IT WAS JUST A REALLY GOOD QUOTE.**

**Hope you liked it:-).**


	6. Chapter Six

''_To see the way that mankind loves, you could search to the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful._''

''Hey Nathan.''

Groan.

Do these girls understand the word _no_? Every two minutes a girl is walking over to their lunch table and clearly flirting with Nathan, who just keeps brushing off every single one. But then they think he likes them and they ask him out, and then he says _no_. Then the next one comes along two minutes later, thinking that Nathan Scott only has eyes for them, so that's why he just rejected the other girl two minutes ago.

_No _means _no_, people.

''Hi.'' Nathan responded blanky to Girl Number 7, trying to cover his frustration.

Haley didn't get it, Nathan was supposed to be a player, not a guy who rejects a bunch of hot _fake_ girls, willingly.

Girl Number 7 smiled flirtatiously. ''So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight? My parents are away, and I have the house all to myself. What do you say?''

Nathan tried to hide his sigh. ''Sorry Lucy-''

''It's Leah.''

''Right, Leah. I'm sorry but I'm just not interested.'' he said politely, as much as these girls were bugging him, he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Girl Number- Leah scoffed. ''You're Nathan Scott, you're _always_ interested.''

That's when Nathan got frustrated, Girl Number 7 was badmouthing him infront of his friends, most importantly Haley. He's trying to show that he's a good guy, but it's not helping when girls are saying stuff about him, the old him. He's not been like that in a while, even before he met Haley, but people just wont forget, and people just keep on bringing it up.

He didn't understand what Brooke was doing though, normally when girls come over she gets frustrated and tells them to back off, but not this time, she's definitely up to something.

He _has_ made some progress this week. Haley has officially been a student at Tree Hill High for a week, and they talk in the classes they've got together (Spanish, History and Calculus). And she's been around to his place, sometimes with and sometimes without Lucas. He even went to the cafe one time when she was working and they talked when she wasn't serving customers.

But now these girls are coming along making him look like a complete asshole.

They should be talking to Lucas, not him, he's the asshole.

''Well I'm not interested in you. And I'm not _always_ interested, I've not been like that in a long time, so go back to your friends and tell them that _you're to hot for me_, because you can't just accept the fact that I don't wanna sleep with you.'' he snapped.

The whole table looked at him in shock, except Brooke, who had a proud smile on her face.

Girl Number 7 huffed, and glared at Haley who had just laughed. ''Call me when you're not in a mood.'' she said, and handed a napkin to Nathan, which had her number in it.

Nathan handed it back to her. ''No thanks.''

Girl Number 7 sighed and walked away.

Haley sighed in relief. ''Thank god, at least you put _one_ girl in her place. You should just say that to all the others, Nate.'' she said playfully, with a hint of jealousy, which he noticed. She held her hand up for a high-five.

He smacked her hand and smiled, _atleast she doesn't think I'm an asshole._

Lucas watched in jealousy. ''Hey Haley, I saw this great book in the library, you wanna come and check it out?'' he asked, anything to get her away from his brother. He knows they're getting closer, and that's good, because the more closer they get the more Lucas can rub their relationship in Nathan's face. But it's also bad, if they get _to_ close, then maybe Haley would start feeling something for Nathan.

Haley grinned. ''You know me so well, lets go.'' she took his hand, and they walked away.

Nathan's face fell, he could tell what Lucas was doing, and he knew that he was doing it on purpose. It was completely perfetic, but reasonable. Even Nathan noticed that she was jealous that those girls were flirting with him, and that made his stomach do his _Haley flip. _

He sighed and turned to Brooke. ''Why didn't you say anything to those girls, B? You're the one who's usually sick of them, but this time you just sat here, _smiling_. Are you okay?''

She giggled. ''This was the first time girls had started coming over, it took them about a week to get confident. Haley wasn't expecting it, and she was totally jealous! Did you see that look on her face? She looked like she wanted to kill them.''

He smiled. ''Really?''

''Wait- what's all this about?'' Peyton asked. That's when they remembered that she was actually sat with them too, Jake was too.

Brooke coughed awkwardly. ''Um, nothing.''

Jake could tell that it was private, and he and Peyton weren't suppossed to know. ''Oh shoot, I left my English assignment in my car. Peyt, will you help me look for it?''

Peyton sighed, and looked at Jake's hopeful eyes. How could she say no to them? ''Fine.'' she huffed and stood up.

Nathan and Brooke both sent Jake a thankful look at Peyton practically stomped to the carpark.

''So she really looked jealous?'' Nathan asked excitedly, forgetting about the attention seeking blonde.

Brooke nodded. ''Hell yeah!'' she exclaimed.

''Wait, why are you excited about this?'' he asked when he remembered who he was talking to. Brooke's Haley's best friend, shouldn't she want her and her boyfriend to be happy?

''Because Haley is my best friend... and she sparkles. She sparkles when she's with you Nate, and when she talks about you. She just doesn't realise it. I want her to be happy, and I don't think she is. You wanna know a secret?''

Nathan's heart was beating in his ears at her words, he could barely respond, so he just nodded.

''She wanted you, she wanted you _so_ much. Lucas just got in the way, so now you've got to get her.'' she said softly.

Nathan smiled. ''Thanks Brooke.''

''Just call me Cupid.'' she smirked.

* * *

''Hey Mia.'' Haley answered cheerily after she saw the name flash on her phone. Homework can definetely wait, she's still got another week to complete it. She _is_ Tutor Girl after all.

''_Hey Rockstar, how's Tree Hill treatin' you?_''

Mia Catalano. The closest person she had to a best friend at Charlotte's School Of Performing Arts. She helped Haley get the courage to sing infront of a crowd, she helped Haley get ready for her first date with Jack, she got Haley to stop crying when she realised Jack was cheating, she helped Haley pack when she decided to leave. Mia Catalano. The closest person she had to a best friend at Charlotte's School Of Performing Arts.

''It's amazing, I love it here.''

''_How's Brooke?_'' she asked. Mia calls Haley atleast once a week, most of the time when she calls Haley is with Brooke, so they've talked a couple of times, and get on really well.

Haley smiled. ''She's really good. How's Charlotte, any gossip?''

''_I met a guy._'' she squeled.

Haley gasped, Mia was never really the boyfriend type. ''Do I know him?''

''_Nope, he moved here last week. I met him on his first day, I even helped him move his stuff in. He asked me out the other day, and we're going out tonight! I'm so excited, I really like him, he's amazing._''

''I'm so happy for you, Mia. What's his name?'' Haley asked with a smile.

''_Chase Adams._''

''Aaw, call me when you get back okay?''

''_Okay, Hales. I've got to go, he's picking me up in a hour._''

''Okay. Good luck Mia, love ya.''

Mia had already hung to hear Haley's last responce. Haley sighed and placed the phone on her bed. In this moment she wished that she was home, with Mia and helping her get ready for her date with Chase Adams. She loved CSPA, she really did. But Jack ruined it, Jack ruined it. The thought of him made her want to cry.

Not that she isn't happy now, she really is. She just misses singing without getting attention, because at CSPA most people could sing good, so it was common. Even though it was different for Haley, because she's amazing at singing, not just good, but she still didn't get lots of attention. And in Tree Hill she's still known as the _new girl_. She's still getting looks in the corridors and being gossiped about, it's just getting to much.

_Maybe Lucas could cheer me up?_

She pulled out her phone and texted him. She could really use a good Julius Caesar conversation right now, it's one of the many things she and Lucas have in common. Along with their love of amazing music, and other great books.

She glanced at the clock, the time was 5:31. _Meet me at Karens at six? x_

_Sure._ was his reply.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he drove to the cafe, he couldn't wait to see his favorite girl. She was the one who would always cheer him up, and for a eight year old she was very intelligent. She could always tell when there was something bothering him and she always brightened his day. They always spent Monday nights together, doing anything, while Karen and Keith were out on their date night. But he couldn't go last week, because it was his first day back, and didn't have time. So this will be the first time he's saw her in over three months.

He really can't wait to see his little Lily Roe Scott.

He parked his car at the cafe and walked toward the door. He walked right in and into the back room, and saw his little cousin sat on the floor playing with her dolls. Sure, she's intellegant. But she's also tiny, she's the size of a five year old. And she's the cutest thing in the world.

Her brown wavey hair stops just below her shoulders, and she has the biggest brown eyes. Karen always dresses her up in little dresses, and skirts. So today she's wearing a light blue summer dress, that stops just below her knees, with matching pumps, and a little blue bow in her hair.

Those eyes, though. Just reminded him of Haley.

''Nathan!'' she squeled when she saw him. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her and jumped into his arms, Nathan chuckled and span her around, causing her to giggle.

''Hey princess.'' he whispered and kissed her hair.

She pouted when she was placed on the floor. ''Natey, don't mess up my hair.'' she demanded.

Nathan smiled at the nickname, normally he'd groan if anyone else called him that, but when Lily said it, it immediatly became cute. ''Sorry Lil.''

Lily rolled her eyes. ''Whatever.'' she said with a smile. ''Did you get me a present from your basketball place?''

''I did, close your eyes and hold your hands out.''

She did what she was told and her smile widened when she felt something being placed in her hand. She groaned when she opened them though, in her hands was a small orange basketball. ''Nathaaaan.'' she whined.

Lily loved her older cousin, she loved him more than Lucas that's for sure, but he was such a doofus sometimes.

Nathan laughed. ''Lil, what did you expect? I was at a _basketball_ camp.''

''So? You could have made an effort for your favorite cousin.'' she said sweety, batting her eyelashes.

''My only cousin.'' Nathan pointed out. ''Until Cooper has any kids, which probably will never happen.''

''You're right about that, Cooper dates girls your age, and Brookie said she's too young to have babies yet.'' she said matter of factly.

Nathan laughed in disbelief. ''What exactly do you and Brooke talk about?''

''Girl stuff.'' she shrugged.

''Do you want your real present now?''

She smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen. ''Really?''

''Really.''

He pulled out a small silver tiara from his backpack and placed it on her head. ''My Princess Lily.''

She ran to the small mirror and looked at her reflection. She gasped and ran back to her cousin. ''Thank you Natey. I love it.'' she screamed and hugged him tight.

''Anything for you Lil.''

Karen walked into the backroom, and smiled at the sight of her daughter hugging her nephew, she was so happy that they were so close. Nathan and Lily were practically brother and sister, without the arguments.

She coughed so they would achknowledge her presence. ''I'm closing the cafe at six-thirty, so would you mind hanging out here until then?'' she asked.

She preffered it if Lily went out at the same time she did, so she could know their plans for certain. Every Monday night was her and Keith's 'date night', so Nathan always looked after Lily, the only times he didn't was when there was a game, but then he'd just look after her another night. He'd always take her for dinner, or to the park, they'd just spend time together. He doesn't get payed to do it, he just loves spending time with his little cousin.

''You wanna get dinner here tonight Lil?''

Lily nodded. ''Can we stay here and play miny golf? We've not done the in _forever._'' she exaggerated.

''I don't know, it's up to your Mama. Because we'll have to lock up.''

''Please Mama, pleaaaase.'' she begged.

Karen laughed. ''Of course. I'll leave you the keys, don't forget to lock up though.''

''We wont. Promise.'' Lily promised.

''I've got to get back to work, you'll only have to stay down here for another half an hour, it's almost six now.'' Karen said and walked out the room.

''I'm _so_ going to beat you at miny golf Natey.'' Lily said confidently.

Nathan chuckled. ''You always do, Lil. You always do.''

* * *

Haley sighed and looked at her watch again. _6:07 _which meant Lucas was late, seven minutes late. Lucas is never late, he always arrives when he says he's going to, heck most of the time he arrives early.

Her phone flashed on the table, indicating that she's recieved a new text message. When she opened it up, it read:

_Sorry babe, can't make it, had to help Keith at the shop._

She sighed. After basically standing her up, he sends her a text. A stupid text. Right when she needed him the most, when she misses home, when she's hurt and upset, when she felt like she wanted to cry. He sent her a text.

* * *

''Lily!'' Nathan exclaimed as his little cousin stole another fry from his plate. ''You're mom owns this place, go and get your own.''

''Why would I do that when I could take yours instead?'' she asked cheekily.

They were both sat on the stools at the counter having their dinner before the cafe closed. Nathan ordered a burger and fries, while Lily ordered a salad to be healthy. But after seeing Nathan's food she decided she wanted that instead, but the cafe closes in twenty minutes, she knows how excited her mom is about her date with her dad tonight. So she doesn't want to make her mom cook for her again after she already made her some food.

He ruffled her hair to pay her back, causing her to whine.

Lily looked around the cafe and spotted a girl in the corner, who looked very sad. She's spotted this girl waitressing at the cafe sometimes, she's just never actually spoken to her. The only time Lily goes to the cafe is if her mom has to pick something up, or every Monday when Nathan picks her up from there. So she's only saw her a couple of times.

She tugged on her favorite cousins arm. ''Natey, she looks sad.'' she said, pointing to the girl in the corner.

Nathan stopped eating at looked to where Lily was pointing. Immediately his heart rate sped up, as he saw Haley sat in the corner of the cafe, her hands holding a cup of coffee tightly. She took a deep breath, as if trying to hold her tears in.

He glanced back to his side and saw that Lily wasn't sat on her stool, he looked back to the corner and saw his cousin making her way over to his beautiful girl. He was about to go and get her, but then remembered how Lily always makes people feel better, so he decided to give them a couple of minutes. It would be nice for Haley to know Lily, seen as she's already so close to the Scott's.

* * *

Haley looked up from her coffee when she heard someone sit across from her. She smiled slightly at the cute girl with big brown eyes who had just joined her at her table. She didn't want to be rude, but she thought it was strange that a little girl has just came and sat with her. So she really didn't know what to say.

''You look sad.'' the little girl with a tiara on her head stated.

''A little.'' she admitted with a shrug.

''You shouldn't stay here if your sad, you should go and have fun to cheer yourself up. When I'm sad I call my cousin, and he cheers me up, and he's _very_ fun.'' she told her.

Haley smiled. ''I think I'll be okay.''

''What's your name?'' the little girl asked her.

''Haley.''

The little girl stretched her arm out so Haley could shake her hand. ''My name's Lily.''

Haley shook her hand. ''That's a very pretty name.'' she complimented.

''You're very pretty.'' Lily pointed out.

She smiled again, suddenly her mood just brightened because of this little girl. ''Thank you.''

''Do you want to play mini golf with me and my cousin? That will cheer you up.'' Lily offered.

Haley _loves_ mini golf, it's one of her many secret joys. Her and Brooke went one time when they were seven, and she fell in love. Whenever she see's a course, she can't _not_ play. But she can't just intrude on this little girls plans, and Lily's cousin could be the same age as Lily. She can't just go and play with two eight years olds.

So she shook her head. ''It's okay, really.''

Lily sighed. ''Why not?''

''I don't want to bother you, I bet your cousin doesn't want a sad girl intruding their game of mini golf with you.''

''He wont mind.'' she said quickly. ''Nathan's the kindest person in the world, he'd love it if you joined us.'' she promised.

_Nathan? Nathan! _her mind screamed, at that very same time, her smile widened without her even noticing.

Seeing Haley's look of disbelief she quickly ran over to her cousin and tugged on his arm, pulling him off the stool. Before he even had time to think, Lily was dragging him towards Haley's table. He smiled apologetically at her, Lily can cheer you up, but sometimes she can annoy the hell out of you.

Lily stopped and placed her hands on her hips. ''Natey.'' she said sternly. ''Tell Haley that she can play mini golf with us.''

''Natey?'' Haley asked in amusement, with a raised brow.

He shrugged and blushed slightly. ''A nickname.''

''Nathan.'' Lily urged, she really wanted Haley to play with them, she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

''You wanna play mini golf with us Hales?'' he asked with a smile.

Well she couldn't say no. Nathan has always been known to cheer her up when she's been down, like on her crappy first day at school. She's homesick right now, so maybe he can make her more comfortable with her new one? ''Okay.''

Lily squeled. ''Yay!'' and jumped up and down.

Karen walked up to the table. ''Kids, I'm closing up now, so you can go upstairs.'' she told them, then crouched down so she was at eye level with her daughter. ''I'll be back for your bedtime, so Nathan will hang out with you until then, as usual. I love you.''

Lily nodded. ''Bye, mama. I love you too.''

Karen kissed her daughter on the cheek and handed the keys to Nathan. ''You know that alarm number Nathan, I'm trusting you here, so don't break anything and don't forget to lock up.''

Nathan nodded. ''I promise, now go and have fun.''

She kissed him on the cheek and hurried out of the cafe doors, and into her husbands car.

* * *

Haley watched the interaction between Nathan and Lily in awe, she had no idea that Nathan had this side to him, this loving maternal side. She always thought that he had a wall, that she was currently breaking down, but when she see's him with Lily, she can tell that Lily smashed that wall a long time ago. Nathan's always been sweet, but not completely adorable like he is right now.

She smiled as she saw him zip Lily's coat up for her, and giggled with Lily when he kissed her lightly on the tip of the nose.

She moved from her position at the doorway and graced them with her presence in the back room of the cafe. ''So where are we going? I didn't even know they had a mini golf courses in Tree Hill.''

Lily laughed. ''They don't, silly.''

Haley's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. ''Where are we going then?''

''Lead the way, Lil.'' Nathan said, and Lily happilly skipped up the stairs leading to _the roof?_

''Why are we going to the roof?''

Nathan just chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading the way.

Haley gasped as the tingles from her hand spread all over her body, and that feeling from the day they met appeared in her stomach, the one she got just before he kissed her cheek.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked through the door, Haley's breath caught her throat at what she saw.

The whole roof was covered in old christmas lights, all different colours. There was a small bench in the corner, which looked pretty worn out. There were a couple of mini golf courses, made out of pieces of plastic and wood.

''This is... amazing.'' she said in complete awe. ''Who made this?''

''Me and Keith, we built it last summer for Lily.'' Nathan said, pulling two golf clubs out of a basket near the door and handed one to her.

''You did this?'' she asked in shock. ''Why?''

They both walked and sat on the edge of the roof, watching Lily as she tried to get the ball in the hole.

''Last year, the first week of summer me, Luke, Lily, Keith, Karen and my parents went on a trip to Ohio. Me and Lily went to look around, and we found a mini golf course, she loved it, we spent the whole week there. She was devastated when we had to leave, so me and Keith built this, so she can play whenever she wants. It's not the best, but she loves it. I do too.'' he told her. ''You're the only one who knows about this place, you know. Lily never invites anyone up here, not even Brooke. You're the only one who's saw it.''

Haley looked at him in surprise. ''Why am I so special then?''

Nathan smiled. ''You looked sad, Lily doesn't like sad people, she just wanted to cheer you up.'' he guessed. He honestly didn't know why Lily had let Haley come to their course, but he was so thankful that she did.

''She didn't even know me though.''

''Lily's just like that, she might have saw you at the cafe with Lucas or something so she wanted to get to know you.''

''Has Peyton been up here?'' she asked. She was okay about Lucas and Peyton know, they argue a lot, so it's clear that they've not got any feeling for eachother anymore.

Nathan shook his head, and Haley could have swore she could of saw his eyes go a little darker, but she wasn't sure, it is getting dark out here too. ''Lucas thinks this place is stupid, and Lily doesn't like Peyton.''

Haley gasped at this new information, the first part anyway. She could understand the second, she doesn't even like Peyton, Haley only makes an effort to be her friend for Brooke and Lucas. ''This place is awesome, how could he not like it?''

''That's what I said.'' Nathan stated, and smiled to himself, atleast Haley's starting to see the real Lucas.

''I got it in!'' Lily squeled and jumped around. She ran over to the two teenagers and handed Nathan the ball. ''Your turn, Natey.''

He took the ball out of her small hands and stood up. ''Wish me luck.''

''Good luck.'' the girls said as he walked up to one of the courses.

Lily sat where Nathan had just sat and smiled at Haley, who smiled back.

''That's a pretty tiara.'' Haley complimented.

Lily tapped the tiara, suddenly remembering that she was wearing one. ''Thanks, Natey got it for me from his basketball camp.''

Haley giggled, obviously Nathan made a special effort to get it for her, because it's not like there would be tiara's at High Flyers. ''That was very nice of him.''

''Natey always get me presents, he says I'm a princess, and princesses _always _get presents.''

They stayed silent then. Leaving Haley to think about what Lily just said, clearly Lily is the most important person in Nathan's life, so he spoils her rotten. That just made the feeling in her stomach return, that feeling was definitely becoming more common.

''You have a crush on Nathan don't you?'' Lily asked with a big smile on her face.

Haley shook her head immediately. ''Nope, he's my friend.''

''Yes you do.'' Lily insisted. ''You look at him the way my Mama looks at my Daddy.''

''No I don't.'' Haley denied, she wasn't aware that she looked at Nathan in a different way than anyone else. She knew that she felt something different towards Nathan than anyone else. But she was sure that she didn't look at him any different.

''You think he's cute though, right?'' she asked. She knew that she wasn't going to get Haley to admit that she liked Nathan, but she could get something else. It was obvious her cousin had a crush on Haley, anyone could clearly tell. She wants Nathan to be happy, he deserves it.

''I have a boyfriend, you know.'' Haley told her, hoping the questions about Nathan would stop.

Lily looked at her in surprise. ''Really? Who?''

Haley tapped her lightly on the nose. ''Your cousin Lucas.''

The little girls face scrunched up, as if she'd smelt something really bad. ''Lucas? Gross. He's such an idiot, he doesn't even play with me.''

''Don't say idiot.'' Nathan said, walking back over to them, he'd just heard Lily's last sentence. ''I got it in, it's your turn Hales.'' he handed her the ball and sat in her place after she stood up.

''Watch and learn, Nate.'' Haley said smugly, walking towards the course. She put the ball on the ground and made the shot effortlessly into the hole. ''Did you see it? Did you see it?'' she shouted over to them, with a huge proud smile on her face.

Lily and Nathan clapped. ''Well done, Hales.'' Nathan shouted.

They spent the rest of their night playing mini-golf, Haley won, of course. Lily came close second though, and Nathan lost. But who was really surprised about that? The saying _practice makes perfect_ doesn't apply to him.

''Your parents are going to be home soon, Lil. I think it's time to go.'' Nathan announced, after Lily had just finished telling him and Haley about her day at school. They were now sat on the old bench, after Haley had beaten them one to many times.

Lily sighed. ''Do we have to?''

Nathan sighed too. ''Afraid so. You need a ride, Hales?''

Haley shook her head. ''Nope, my car's outside the cafe.''

''But I wanna stay with Haley.'' Lily whined.

Haley stood up and crouched infront of Lily. ''How often do you see your cousin Nathan?''

''Every Monday, we always hang out while my Mama and Daddy are on a date. But he comes to my house some days after school, when his Daddy's been mean to him.'' she answered.

''You _need_ to stop listening to me and your Mom's coversations.'' Nathan muttered and rubbed a tired hand across his face, he really didn't want Lily to know how mean her Uncle Danny is.

The girls ignored him. ''How about I come with Nathan next Monday?'' Haley offered. ''If that's okay with you, Nathan?''

Nathan nodded immediately. ''Of course.''

''Really?'' Lily asked, her mood suddenly changed to an excited one.

''Yep.'' she said, popping on the 'p'.

Lily wrapped her arms around Haley's neck and held her close. ''Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.''

Nathan smiled at the sight of his two favorite girls, if only it was like this always.

_If only_.

* * *

**AN: VERY FLUFFY CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT I LOVED WRITING NATHAN THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE IT, I REALLY WANTED TO INTRODUCE LILY TOO, HER AND NATHAN WILL BE VERY CLOSE IN THIS STORY. OH, I KNOW I SAID THAT LILY WAS A TEENAGER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE HER YOUNGER SO SHE'S EIGHT. I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR IT UP.**

**THE QUOTE AT THE BEGINNING WAS FROM THE MOVIE 'STARDUST'.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS, AND TO THOSE WHO'VE ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, THEY REALLY MAKE ME SMILE:-).**


	7. Chapter Seven

''_My heart... It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn't... belong to me any more. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange — no gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me, too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine._''

''Lucas Scott? _She_ got Lucas Scott?''

''Nathan Scott's totally hung up on her too, they're always laughing with eachother in History. I mean, what can be _that_ funny?''

''How could she get him though? She's not even pretty, I bet she's never even done it.''

''I know, right! She's a total V.''

''But she's best friends with Brooke Davis, how can she be?''

Hahahahaha. Stupid stuck up girls. With their stupid jokes. And their stupid hurtful comments at the back of the Chemistry classroom. And where Haley James was _suppossed_ to be working. But no, she has to overhear these girls gossiping about her.

''Haley, you okay?'' a concerened voice asked, who also heard what those girls were saying about her.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''No, you're not.'' he insisted.

''Julian. Just drop it, it's okay, I'm used to it.'' she said tiredly. She was worn out, worn out from all these rumours. Her ego couldn't take all this slashing, she was sick of everyone saying that she's not good enough for Lucas. Or Nathan, she wasn't even with him and they were making up lies.

''Okay, dropping.'' he said, lifting his hands up in defence. After a couple of minutes of silence he spoke again. ''So, how's Brooke?'' he'd been dying to ask her that question since she walked in the classroom. Haley introduced them last week, and they clicked instantly. But after hearing those comments from those girls, he had to ask Haley that question. Does Brooke hear what they're saying? If she does, he's the one that wants to be there to comfort her. But he just doesn't get _why_.

Haley smirked. ''She's fine, why?''

''I was just wondering... is she seeing anyone?'' he asked nervously, he needed to know if someone _was_ actually comforting her about the rumours. That thought alone made his blood boil, why did he care so much for this girl already?

''Nope.'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''She likes someone, though.''

''Who?'' he asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

She winked. ''Now _that_ would be telling.''

To late, his hopes are already sky high.

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

Lunch time.

Today, lunch time was extra special for Nathan Scott. This lunch time, Haley was the only one present. Brooke was sorting out new cheerleading uniforms, Lucas was studying at the library, Peyton was... somewhere, probably with Jake considering that he wasn't here too.

After he spoiled his chances of getting Haley to realise how much of an ass Lucas was two weeks ago when he said _Lucas really likes you okay, never doubt that. _Now they're alone, he can put the plan back into action.

His second chace.

Often, very often Lucas talks about his relationship with Haley. Nathan often wonders if he's rubbing it in his face, well he probably is. But Nathan knows Haley better than a lot of people, better than Lucas that's for sure. So he knows what she's into, so when he remembered when Lucas told him about their first date, and she definitely wouldn't be into that.

_''We went to this fancy restaurant, she loved it. It cost me a fortune, but it's not like Haley's not worth it. I even ordered lobster, it was really expensive, but it was so worth it... We made out in my car the second we stepped in it. Dude, she's so into me.''_

Haley, make out on the first date?

Haley, want to go to a fancy restaurant?

Haley, eating lobster?

_Nah._

''Hey Hales, I'm doing research for my, um, media class. It's about relationships and dating, we've all been given a question and we have to get at least ten answers then write an essay about it. So would you mind answering it?'' he asked smoothly.

Haley shrugged and smiled. ''Sure.''

''In your opinion, what would be the perfect first date? For you anyway.''

She thought about it for a moment. ''I wouldn't want to be dressed up, I'd want to be comfortable with what I was wearing and what we were doing. I wouldn't want to go anywhere fancy, that's not what I'm about.'' she said, remembering her first date with Lucas. ''I wouldn't even mind if we got a greasy burger at a burger bar, as long as I liked the guy, and I knew he liked me. I don't care about fancy meals or expensive dates. And then I'd end it with a kiss on the cheek. And if I still liked the guy and he liked me, then I think it would be the start of something really great.'' she said, with a sweet smile on her face. _If only mine and Lucas' was like that._

Nathan smiled, it was definitely working.

Haley shook her head to try and clear those thoughts out of her mind, Lucas _was_ only trying to impress her on their first date after all. She liked the restaurant, but it just wasn't her. He ordered lobster for her, when she would have been happy with some Mac and Cheese, when she told him that he laughed, and didn't listen. And it definitely didn't help when the second she reached his car, he shoved his tongue down her throat. She didn't know what to do, so she kissed him back. She often wonders why she still went out with him again, but it doesn't matter now, because she's happy with Lucas. Sort of.

''Anyway, look at that guy.'' she said pointing to Julian, who's sat at his lunch table with some friends, while trying to shake those thoughts of her mind. ''He's cute, right?''

Nathan's blood boiled. _Great, another guy I have to compete with._ he thought it anger. If she wasn't happy with Lucas, then why wasn't she considering being with him? Not this scruffy guy sat across the quad.

He didn't have a chance to answer when she spoke again. ''But why is he sat with girls? Is one of them his girlfriend? How can he chat that crap when he's with one of them? God, he's such a man-whore.'' she moaned. She saw Brooke and Julian together in her dream, and that facebook picture was adorable, she really wants it to become a reality.

''So you're into this guy? That's just great Hales, really great.'' he said bitterly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She giggled. ''Me? Now way, I've already got a sexy boyfriend.''

_Okay, ouch._ He thought as she just kicked his ego with her words. Not only did she imply that this scruffy guy is sexy, she also thinks Lucas is. Charming.

He rolled his eyes, ''Why do you care so much if he's sitting with girls then?''

''Because him and Brooke are meant to be, I know it.''

''How do you know?'' he asked, in a happier mood.

''I just do.'' she insisted. ''He likes her, she likes him. What else matters?''

''Just because two people like eachother, that doesn't always mean that they're _meant to be._''

''Okay, give me an example then.'' she challenged.

He thought about it for a moment, then he got an idea. _Perfect._

''Fine. Lets say that there's a guy, we'll call him Ned. And Ned's in-love with a girl, who we'll call Hannah. Ned and Hannah have this amazing connection. But she's dating a guy called Liam, who she likes, and he likes her too. But Hannah doesn't realise that she should be with Ned, and she still likes Liam. Just because Hannah likes Liam and Liam likes Hannah, it doesn't mean they're meant to be.'' he explained, not realising how much emotion was in his voice.

She didn't look at all aware that this was basically them, but with different names. **N**ed, **H**annah, **L**iam. **N**athan. **H**aley. **L**ucas.

Smart, huh?

''Well Hannah should just be with Liam. Liam's safe, Liam doesn't complicate her world, Liam isn't playing any games with her. This _connection_ could just all be in Ned's head, and Hannah might have never felt anything for Ned. And even if she did, Ned isn't doing anything to prove his love to her.'' she said, getting into this little imaginary love story that Nathan had made up, but she couldn't help but sense some familiarity with it to.

_Okay, looks like I'll have to dig a little deeper._ ''Oh, I forgot to mention that Ned and Liam are really close, some people would even call them _brothers. _He can't hurt Liam like that, even though Liam doesn't feel half as much for Hannah than Ned.'' he explained, but she didn't look conviced that Ned should be with Hannah.

''What if he was secretely trying to make her his? What if Liam didn't know her at all compared to Ned? What if Ned was trying to show her that they were perfect for eachother? By showing her that he's passionate, and kind, and caring. And would never hurt her intentionally.'' he explained, hoping that those words would just sink in, and make her realise.

''Honestly? Ned's being a little sly, hurting his friend like that.'' she admitted, she had a feeling that Nathan was truly passionate about this story, like Ned is about Hannah. And she thought it had some connection to his life, but she just couldn't figure it out.

''But what if Liam was jealous, because Ned was better at... baseball than him? So he took Hannah away, just to pay him back. He does like Hannah, but it's all a lie.'' he said desperately. Nathan knows that he can't tell Haley what Lucas is doing, because she probably wont believe him, or it would hurt her. So he has to show her this way, and pray that she'll realise.

''Well then Ned should continue what he's doing, I think he should show Hannah what he's like. And make her fall in-love with him.'' she said, with a huge smile.

Haley felt like Hannah in one way, she liked Lucas but had an amazing connection with Nathan. But that other stuff couldn't be happening to them, Lucas would never do that. And she couldn't imagine Nathan liking her like that, she could never imagine Nathan being in-love with her. That would be a dream, _litterally_.

Not that it matters anyway, she's with Lucas.

Lucas. But, could he be _Liam?_

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

''Nathan! Lucas! Get down stairs, now!'' Dan Scott bellowed from his living room, as he read his newspaper.

His favorite son arrived first, his dirty-blonde hair still slightly wet from his shower. He then heard Nathan slowly making his way down the stairs, obviously taking his time to annoy him. As usual.

''What do you want, Dan?'' Nathan asked annoyed when he arrived. He was trying to do his homework, which is a change. But this is Spanish homework, so he wants to impress Haley when he hands it in to the teacher on time.

''You boys need to work-out. Basketball season starts soon, so we need to get you in shape. And Lucas, just because you've got a faulty heart doesn't mean you can't do some exercise. Cancel your plans, meet me outside in five minutes.'' Dan ordered, and stood up.

''You can't do that, you _know_ I go to Lily's every Monday night. I can't cancel.'' he said angrily, why does it feel like Dan's life mission is to ruin his?

''Yes I can, and I am.''

Nathan shook his head in anger. ''You can't take it out on Lily, just because her Mom didn't choose you.''

Dan glared at his youngest son (by three minutes), and stormed out into the back garden. _Looks like Nathan's going to be doing a _extra_ work out tonight._ He thought, rather than saying it.

Lucas smirked. ''What's up Nate? Can't handle one of Dan Scott's workouts?'' he teased.

''Shut up, Pucas. You know I hate cancelling on Lily.'' he said, he didn't want to add that Haley was going out with them too. Knowing Lucas he'd find a way to sabbotage it, just like Dan just did. And he didn't want to sink to Lucas' level, rubbing it in his face.

Nathan walked back up the stairs and into his room. He pulled out his phone and dialed his favorite number. After three rings, she answered.

''_Hey Nathan, what's up?_'' Haley asked, as she finished her Spanish homework. She was about to get in the shower and get ready for tonight, she didn't know why, but she wanted to look nice for Nathan.

''Um, Hales. I have to cancel, I'm really sorry.'' he apologised.

She was quiet for a minute, _of course he'd cancel _she thought sarcastically. ''_Oh, okay. Well, I could take her out on my own? There's no need for Karen and Keith to cancel their date for no reason._'' she said, slightly angry for Nathan cancelling for tonight. She had really been looking forward to tonight with Lily, that girl really did cheer her up.

''It's not for no reason, I promise. Dan's making me and Pu-Lucas do a workout session, he said we need to get back in shape. I was really looking forward to it, I swear.''

She sighed, feeling guilty for her angryness a minute ago. ''_Okay. Can I take her out then?_''

''Sure, just be at the cafe for six, I'll call Karen now and let her know.'' he said with a big smile. Even though his plans had just been ruined, at least Lily and Haley can spend time together.

''_Okay, bye Nathan._''

''Bye Hales.''

He hung up the phone, and immediately dialed the number for Karen's cafe.

''_Hello-o-o-o._'' a cheery voice sang down the phone.

''Hey Princess.'' Nathan greeted. ''I thought you weren't supposed to answer the cafe phone?''

''_We have caller I.D. silly. Mama saw it was you and said I could answer._''

''Okay. Lil listen, I'm really sorry but-''

''_You can't make it._'' Lily answered for him, her voice full of sadness. Which made Nathan want to go downstairs and punch Dan in his stupid face, he hates hearing Lily upset, it breaks his heart. This is the seventh time he's had to cancel because of his Dad in the past year.

''I'm so so sorry, Lil. You know I'd come if I could, but your Uncle Dan wouldn't let me.''

''_Uncle Dan is a stupid head! I hate him!_'' Lily shouted in the phone.

Even though Nathan hates his father, he doesn't want Lily growing up hating her uncle. ''No you don't, princess.''

''_Yes I do._'' she insisted. ''_He always makes you sad and angry, I hate seeing you sad and angry._''

''Hey, don't worry about me. Haley's still going to take you out, is that okay?''

Lily's mood brightened. ''_Haley's still coming?_''

''Of course she is, silly. She wouldn't miss this for the world.''

''_Lucas isn't coming though is he?_'' she asked. She didn't like that Haley was dating her other cousin, when she should be with Nathan. But isn't going to give up on getting them together. It isn't going to help if Lucas is there when she's trying to talk Haley into liking Nathan. And she doesn't want to see them kissing either. _Gross._

''Nope, it's just you and Haley.'' he said, he knows Lily doesn't like Lucas. _At least that's one person._

''_Yay. Love you Natey._''

''I love you too, Princess.''

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

''Haley! Haley! Haley!'' Lily squeled the second she saw her walk through the cafe doors, she'd been sat at the cafe window for ten minutes waiting for her to arrive, even though she wasn't due to come 'til six.

Haley hugged the little girl when she jumped into her arms. ''Lily, I'm not as strong as Nathan, I wont be able to pick you up like he does.'' she reminded her and giggled.

When Lily jumped back on the floor, and blushed. ''Sorry.''

Haley grinned. ''It's okay, you ready to go?''

Lily nodded quickly and ran to her Mom who was stood infront of the counter collecting plates. ''Mama, Mama. Haley's here, can I go now?''

''Yeah, go and get your coat.''

She quickly did as she was told and ran to the back of the cafe eagerly. Karen walked towards her favorite waitress. ''Hey Haley, thanks for doing this.''

Haley waved her hand dismissively. ''Non-sense, just think as me as a girl version of Nathan. I called him on the way, and he told me where your house was and the time she has to be home. I've been looking forward to this all week, don't worry about it.''

Karen nodded, when Lily came running from the back with her coat buttoned up. ''I'm ready Mama, have fun with Daddy.'' she said sweetly, kissing her mom's cheek when she crouched down.

Lily took Haley's hand. ''Bye Mama, I love you.''

''Love you too, baby.''

''Bye Karen, have fun.'' Haley said, taking Lily's hand and walking out of the cafe.

Right now Karen doesn't care who Haley ends up with. If she stays with Lucas, or ends up with Nathan, she wont mind. As long as she's part of the Scott family one day that's all what matters.

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

''Where are we going?'' Lily asked for the tenth time. They'd been driving for a while now, and Haley still hadn't told her where they were going for their fun night out. Nathan had given Haley the idea for where to go, she's not been to the alley in Tree Hill, so she's just as excited as Lily.

''We're going... bowling.'' she announced, as they pulled up at the parking lott.

''Bowling? Really?''

Haley nodded. ''Have you ever been before?'' she opened her car door and stepped out. She then walked around the car, opened Lily's door and helped her climb out, she was tiny after all, she did need a little assistance.

''We went when I was four, it was a family thing. But I was to small to hold the ball, and Mama was worried incase I dropped the ball on my toes.'' she explained, taking Haley's hand as they walked to the entrance.

''You'll be okay holding the ball now, right?'' Haley asked in concern, she didn't want Lily to get hurt by the heavy bowling balls. _Maybe this was a mistake.._

''Yeah, Natey said I'm getting big now. He almost can't pick me up anymore, almost, Natey's really stong.'' she pointed out, rubbing in a feature Nathan has. Lucas also has muscles, but not as big as Nathan's. Lily just wanted to point that out.

Brooke was at the cafe the other day, and she said something about Naley and Laley. When Brooke explained the situation (simply, not to bring Lily into the confusing world which is high school), Lily immediately joined team Naley. So Brooke had given her some tips to show Haley how great Nathan is, and how not great Lucas is.

Haley blushed, remembering Nathan's huge muscles, when she first met him and he was playing basketball, she got a good look then. ''You're right about that.''

''Yeah, Lucas' aren't big. He never picks me up, when I ask him he just snaps at me.'' she told her sadly.

Haley was shocked again, she didn't know why Lily was so negative about her cousin. Lucas obviously doesn't make an effort with Lily, and Haley just doesn't get _why._ Lily is such a sweet little girl, who brightens the room the second she walks through the door. So why is Lucas so rude to her? His own cousin, who's only eight years old.

''Lucas is silly sometimes, just don't listen to him.'' Haley advised.

Nathan had booked that lane the day before at the bowling alley. So after Haley gave the name, got their shoes and arrived at their lane, they were ready to start bowling.

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

Nathan was fighting for breath as he and Lucas raced around their huge yard, they'd only been working out for half an hour and they already felt weak, not that Lucas showed it. He wasn't going to show that his HCM was effecting him, he wanted to show that he was better than his brother, that he still is.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that his father had gone inside for a minute, so he slowed his pace and started to jog instead. Which effectively made him breath easier.

His brother stopped jogging too, and laughed at Nathan's annoyed expression. ''I don't even get why you're so mad about this, I'd be happy if I got a break from that little brat.''

''She's not a brat, she's your cousin, but you don't care about that obviously.'' Nathan said angrily.

''Of course I do, I have more important people in my life. Like, Haley James.'' he said, rubbing the fact that he's with Haley in Nathan's face, _again._

Nathan tried to hide the pain by rolling his eyes, as he felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, then kicked in it, then spat on. Not a nice image, it sucks to feel it too.

''What were you suppossed to be doing anyway, tonight? What did you have to cancel?'' Nathan asked, changing the subject. Also hoping that his brother would stop being such an ass.

''I was suppossed to be hanging out with Haley.''

_Liar._ Nathan thought. It was pretty perfetic trying to make him jealous in every conversation, but of course he succeeded most of the time. Now Nathan knows that a lot of it is bull shit, that can save his ego from a couple of kicks.

But it also made him wonder _What did he really cancel?_

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

''I can't believe you beat me, Lily Roe Scott.'' Haley said dramitacally at the cafeteria in the bowling alley. Of course she let Lily win, but it was her first time after all, and she's only eight.

Lily grinned cheekily. ''I'm just _that_ good.''

''I know, and for your first time, that's awesome.'' Haley gushed.

''It would be nice if Natey was here, though.'' Lily added sadly with a pout. Haley stood up from the little seat and hugged Lily, hoping to make her feel better. She does feel abit bad that Lily isn't having as much fun with her than she would if Nathan was here to.

''Me too, he's fun isn't he?'' she said, returing to her seat.

Lily nodded. ''He's so much fun! Lucas is so boring.''

Haley sighed, she wanted to get to the bottom of this. ''Why don't you like your cousin Lucas?''

Lily took a bite of her cheeseburger and swallowed. ''Me and Lucas never really talk. I look at old photo's from when I was a baby, and they're all of me and Nathan, Grandma Deb, Mama or Daddy. And when I try and show Lucas my toys he just plugs his earphones in and listens to his music. He's nice to me when Mama's around, or my Dad, but most of the time he just ignores me.'' she explained sadly, then shrugged and smiled slightly. ''It's okay though, I've got Nathan.''

_Why does Nathan have to be so damn perfect?_ Haley complained in her mind. She then glanced at her watch. ''Come on Lil-bear, time to go.''

''Oooh, I like that name.''

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

Lucas looked at him watch then suddenly clutched his chest dramatically. ''Dad! Dad!'' Lucas shouted and stopped running, causing Nathan to stop and look at him in concern and concern.

Dan walked out of the back doors and into the yard. ''What is it?'' he shouted back, to lazy to walk over and see what the problem was, even though his oldest son looked like he was in extreme pain.

''My heart, it's really hurting.'' he moaned.

''Did you take your medication?'' Dan asked, his voice full of concern. He does feel guilty that he has given this disease to his son, so he obviously wants him to be okay.

''I- I don't think so.''

''Get inside, take your meds and take it easy. Get a shower.'' Dan ordered. ''Nathan, you carry on running.'' he said, and walked back into the house.

Lucas turned to his brother and smirked, taking his hand off his chest. ''See you, loser.'' and followed his father into the house.

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

Haley pulled up at the Scott house, and beeped the horn, letting Keith and Karen know that they were back. She jumped out of the car and helped Lily out. She then walked to the front door, where Keith was standing.

Lily let go of her hand and jumped into her father's awaiting arms. ''Daddy!'' she said, stifling a yawn.

''Hey Princess, did you have fun?''

She nodded eagerly. ''Yep, we went bowling. I can carry the ball now, Daddy. And I won!'' she said. Even though she was exhausted, she still wanted to brag to her Dad that she won her first game of bowling.

''Did you? Wow, congratulations.''

Lily yawned again. ''Put me down, daddy. I'm tired. '' she demanded.

Keith did as he was told. ''What do you say?''

''Thank you, Haley. I had fun, can you hang out with me and Nathan next Monday?'' she asked sweetly.

''Of course, if Nathan doesn't mind.''

Lily rolled her eyes. ''He'll be thrilled, silly.''

Haley nodded, and smiled at the butterflies in her stomach, why did one nice comment about Nathan have such an effect on her?

Oh, yeah. That's right, because she's crazy about him. They have a connection that she doesn't even undestand, he's passionate, and kind, and caring. And would never hurt her intentionally. He's really good at showing her that they're perfect for eachother.

He's Ned, and she's Hannah.

But there's always doubts. _Would Nathan really feel that way about me?_

**ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT.**

''Lucas! What the hell was that?'' Nathan shouted as he marched up the stairs, it's been an hour and a half since Lucas' _heart pains. _And Nathan had to do twice as much work because of it, and he's only just been allowed to stop.

''What did you have to cancel anyway? Why are you never here? Why do you cancel on Haley or walk out at the randomist of times? You know it's scaring her, and hurting her when you leave when she needs you the most.'' he ranted as he walked into the room, he wanted to get to the bottom of why Lucas has been so distant latelty, because it's not fair to any of them.

He heard the sound of the shower being turned of, and waited for his brother to get dressed and walk out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He looked around the room and noticed some clothes on the floor, girls clothes, which didn't look like Haley's style.

The bathroom door opened, and Lucas stepped out, shock written all over his face when he saw his younger brother in his room. _Why does he look so shocked?_ Nathan wondered.

That was until someone else walked out, with a towel wrapped around her body.

Who _definitely _wasn't Haley.

* * *

**AN: OKAY, SO DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING HALEY GET CHEATED ON TWICE. BUT IT JUST GOES WITH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. PLEASE STICK WITH THE STORY, THERE'S SOME GOOD STUFF COMING UP IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. ****AND NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE NATHAN'S REACTION. ALONG WITH SOME BALEY, NALEY, LUCAS AND HIS MYSTERY GIRL AND SOME MOUTH:) WE ALL LOVE MOUTH DON'T WE?**

**THE ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****ON A LONELY NIGHT. ****'S WERE JUST CHAPTER BREAKS, BECAUSE MY RULERS WEREN'T WORKING THIS CHAPTER. ON SOME PARTS THEY WORKED, AND ON OTHERS THEY DIDN'T.**

**THE CHAPTER AT THE BEGINNING WAS FROM STARDUST, AGAIN.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS. AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING, THEY REAL INSPIRE ME. OH, AND FROM NOW ON, IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL SEND YOU A LITTLE TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (if you have an ff account), JUST A WAY TO SAY THANKS.**


	8. Chapter Eight

''_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side._  
_Realized that I loved you in the fall._''

''This year it's going to change. We know you normally don't do this, but this year we are going to record message, saying where you want to be in the next ten years. And if we don't lose them, we'll show them at your ten year reunion. It will be like a time capsule. We'll start recording this afternoon, by name...'' Blah. Blah. Blah.

Nathan Scott couldn't think of anything else as he sat here in his English classroom. He couldn't get that image out of his mind, the one of that half naked girl in his brothers bedroom, walking out of his bathroom. It wasn't even the fact that she was pretty, it was the fact that his brother had been unfaithul to a girl who'd already been cheated on before.

But she wasn't just a girl, she was _the_ girl. She was Haley James, the girl who made him crazy. Crazy with feelings, crazy with love, crazy with happiness. And Nathan knew that she was going to be crushed when she found out. He saw how she broke apart just talking about her ex. How's she going to handle it when she finds out _this_? After he promised her that Lucas would never cheat on her, he promised her. And he was wrong. And it's going to ruin her, she's definitely not going to want Nathan after this. She'd be wrote off guys for life, especially him.

That's why he can't do it, that's why he can't tell her. And that's why he couldn't hear the his English teacher talking about a time capsule project, or he couldn't hear Brooke talking about the scruffy guy, who had spoke to her in the corridor this morning.

He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

''Have you spoke to him at all today?'' Brooke asked her best friend in concern, as they sat in the library in lunch. Brooke's never been here before, but Haley needed her, so if she had the sit in a sweaty library for a hour, then she'll do it.

Haley shook her head. ''I just feel so _guilty_.''

''Tutor-Girl, you've done nothing wrong, you can't help what you feel.'' she said softly.

''But I _shouldn't, _I shouldn't be feeling this way about him. He's Lucas' brother, Brooke. I shouldn't want to be with him, he shouldn't be making me feel this way.'' she said, her voice full of frustration.

''But you do.'' Brooke stated with a smile. She was so happy that her best friend opened her eyes and realised that she had feelings for Nathan, the guy who she was suppossed to be with from the start, the guy she was always suppossed to be with.

''But why? Why did this have to happen? I was fine with Lucas. He makes me laugh, and smile. Sure, he's not around all the time, and he cancels occasionally, but he's there for me. And I really do like him, but-''

''It doesn't compare to what you feel for Nathan.'' Brooke finished for her, with a satisfied smile. ''When Lucas cancels, who's there?''

Haley immediately thought of the day at the cafe, when she played mini-golf with her and Nathan. Or yesterday, when he wasn't at lunch, so she had lunch with Nathan instead. Or when Lucas wasn't home after her first day at Tree Hill High, and Nathan was there when she thought she was Lucas' rebound. And Nathan assured her that she wasn't.

''Nathan.''

''How do you feel when Lucas makes you laugh?'' Brooke asked. Now Haley's finally admitting her feelings, she's not going to let her go back on them. No way, no way what so ever.

''Like he's just told me a funny joke.'' she shrugged.

Brooke grinned. She knew that when you're into someone, or so she'd read, that you'd get all tingly and happy, just because the person you like has said something funny. Not just laugh because of what they said, but you laugh because of how it made you feel. ''How about when Nathan does?''

Haley thought back to all the time when he'd make her laugh in the past. ''I feel giddy, like I'm a little girl with a crush on the cute boy. And I forget about everything around me.''

Brooke grinned again, showing her dimples. ''How does Lucas make you smile?''

''He'll say I'm pretty, or compliment my outfit. Or we'll just be talking about something interesting, and I get really into the conversation and can't help but smile.'' she explained.

''How about Nathan?'' she asked, a bit down now after Haley just said. But, she's not giving up hope, not yet, no way. She promised Lily Roe Scott that she's try and get them together, and she's not backing down on that promise.

''I, um, I don't know. He just does.'' she said, and thought back harder to all their memories. ''He just does, whenever he's there, I smile.'' she admitted and looked at her best friend in disbelief. ''How do you do that?''

''I guess I'm cupid. And I guess you've fallen for the wrong brother.''

Haley looked at Brooke in shock. Had she really _fallen_ for Nathan? Her boyfriends brother? She knew that feelings were there, but were they really that deep? Was it that obvious? And what did she mean by fallen? As in love?

Love?

* * *

''_So he's been cheating on your girl, for how long? I can't believe he done that. If _I _saw the guy right now I'd punch him, can I?_'' Clay ranted to Nathan over the phone, after Nathan told him what he saw last night.

Nathan couldn't help but get more angrier when Clay called Haley 'your girl'. Because that's how it was suppossed to be, and it wasn't, thanks to Lucas. Stupid Lucas, who's going to hurt everyone, who's already succeeding.

''I don't know how long, Clay.'' Nathan said in frustration, running his hand tiredly over her face.

''_Well, what did you do when you found out?_''

_Flashback-_

_''What the hell is this?'' Nathan demanded to his brother, who was stood completely frozen._

_''Her shower broke, so I said she could use mine.'' Lucas said lamely, praying that Nathan wouldn't say that he was telling Haley. Sure, this is hurting Nathan now, but if he tells Haley, then everything will be ruined. He wont be able to hurt Nathan any longer, and he has to, he has to pay him back._

_Nathan laughed humourlessly. ''And you decided to join her?'' his blood was boiling and his anger's rising by the second, oh, how he can't wait to punch his brother in the face. And see him whine in pain on the floor and scream apologies._

_''Nate, I'm in clothes.''_

_''And your hair is wet.'' Nathan pointed out. He didn't know why he was still stood in the same spot, he didn't know why he wasn't beating the shit out of Lucas right now. He knew he shouldn't, but he just _really_ wanted to see his brother squirm some more._

_''Yeah, I was showing her how to use it. You know my shower's faulty, it sprayed me all over my face.'' he said, trying to keep his voice even._

___''You're lying,'' Nathan stated. ''you always talk deep breaths when you lie.''_

___Lucas let out a shakey laugh and ran his hand nervously through his hair. ''No, I'm not.''_

___Now he's done it._

___Nathan pinned Lucas up against the wall. ''Admit it, admit what you did.'' he shouted, causing the girl in the bathroom door to scream._

___Lucas struggled to get free, but he wasn't as strong as Nathan, he never was, and couldn't get free. ''I didn't, I didn't do anything I swear.''_

___''Last week, you had to help Keith out in the shop, it was a lie. Keith was on his date with Karen that night, and he never lets anyone in the shop without him. You wanna know how I know that? Because I was there when she was waiting for you, she was really upset Luke. She needed you to cheer her up, but you were hear screwing that bitch-''_

___''Hey!'' the girl objected._

___Nathan ignored her. ''You know who cheered her up? That little girl you call a _brat._''_

_''You're not gonna tell you are you?'' Lucas begged. ''You can't tell her, Nate.''_

_''Did you know that she was cheated on last year? That's why she moved here. Is that what you're trying to do, drive her away from Tree Hill too? Take her away from her best friend, away from _me_.''_

_Lucas looked at him in shock. ''She was cheated on?''_

_''Yep, and congrats Luke, you did it again.'' he said sarcastically and release his grip, he turned to walk away, but then turned back. ''Fuck it.'' he muttered, and punched Lucas in the jaw, causing him to fall on the floor._

_The girl ran to Lucas, but he pushed her away. ''Don't tell her, Nathan!'' he called to his brother, who walked out the door._

_Flashback over-_

''And now I don't know what to do.'' he sighed.

''_You should talk to him, Nate. Tell him how you feel, you've got to let it all out. Tell him that you know what he's done, and how it makes you feel._'' Clay advised. He wished he was with his friend right now, but he can't because he's to far away, and he's got school to think of. He really wants to be there for him, hopefully a phone call is enough.

''Thanks man, you're a really great friend.'' he said honestly. He actually doesn't know what he would have done without Clay and his phone calls these past few weeks, they've really helped him out.

''_You too, Nate. Now talk to him._''

* * *

''Luke, what are we gonna do?'' she asked, lacing her fingers through his as they lay together on her bed.

He sighed. ''I don't know, Peyt. What if he tells her?''

''Did you know that she had been cheated on before?'' Peyton asked, resting her head on his chest and cuddling into him.

Lucas shook his head. ''Of course not.''

''What if he tells her, Luke? I know she's not really my friend, but I don't wanna hurt her. Why can't you guys just break up? Then we can wait for a while and then we can get back together.'' she suggested. ''No one will ever have to know what happened.''

''You know why, Peyton.'' he said in frustration. ''We've been through this.''

''I know,'' she sighed. ''but when we broke up, and you got with Haley, that really hurt me Luke. But then when you told me why you were dating her, I just felt so relieved. So I took you back, and I don't regret it, believe me I don't. I just feel so _guilty_ all the time, and I hate it. I hate betraying Brooke-''

''Brooke, who used to be your best friend until Haley came home?'' Lucas pointed out. He knew Peyton was having doubts, but he couldn't let her leave him. So he had to remind her of all the bad things, maybe make Peyton feel how he does. Angry, so angry that you can't even breath. Then maybe she'll be more into his plan. Maybe.

Peyton sighed. ''She wasn't my _best_ friend, we were just close.''

''Then tell me, how many times have you hung out since the beginning of summer?''

''Um, two, maybe three times. I don't know, Luke, I was with you most of the time.'' she said, she knew what he was doing, he was trying to show her that Haley deserved to be cheated on. But she didn't, no one deserves that happening to them.

''But I was with Haley a lot over the second half of the summer, was Brooke with you then?''

''No, I was hanging out with Jake. And this isn't about Brooke, sure, I'm pissed off, but that's not Haley's fault. It's Brooke's fault for pushing me away, Haley didn't take her, it was Brooke's own choice.''

Lucas wasn't listening to most of it, he was focussing on her first sentence. ''What do you mean, you were _hanging out with Jake_?''

''We're friends.''

''That's not what it sounds like.''

Peyton glared at him and sat up. ''Did you just wonder why you only just figured that out? You should have known that, you should have known what I did over the summer. But you didn't, you were to wrapped up in your stupid plan to hurt Nathan for no reason.''

''It wasn't for no reason, he should have HCM, not me.''

''It's not his fault!'' she exclaimed. ''It's no ones fault, it's just life. And life is telling you that basketball isn't what you should do with yours, you should find something that you're amazing at and share it with the world.''

''I _am_ amazing at basketball, and I _should_ share it with the world. But I'm not, because I have something that Nathan doesn't. And yet he still gets to go to High Flyers and have girls fall for him.''

''I fell for you, Lucas! I love _you_. Why is it never good enough? Why can't you accept that the HCM is here and it's not going away? Why do you have to choose this stupid plan over me?'' she said, with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

''You don't get it, Peyt. Basketball _was_ my life, and now it's gone. And I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know who I am anymore. I have nothing.'' he said, continuing to get more and more frustrated.

Peyton stood up and started to pace around the room, when she stopped she turned to face him. ''You have nothing? I am here, and I love you. Nathan loves you, yet you're choosing to hurt him. You have your mom, who adores you. And even though he doesn't show it all the time, your Dad loves you too.'' she ranted, the tears now running freely down her cheeks.

''What are you saying?'' he asked softly, standing up.

''I'm saying that you need to get out, and figure out who you're gonna be. 'Cause this version of you, this cold, bitter, mean person _doesn't_ work for us.'' she said, slightly calmer.

''Peyt.'' he said quietly, slightly overwhelmed, and took a step towards her.

''Don't. Just get out.'' she said quietly, pointing to the door.

So he did. Because Peyton Sawyer doesn't know that Lucas Scott loves her more than anything, basketball was always a second. Always. They broke up because he lost the second most important thing in his life, and he turned so hateful. Which caused him to hate his brother more and more everytime he saw him with a girl, or holding a basketball.

That's why he's doing this, taking away Nathan's girl. Because Lucas got the HCM, causing him to lose his girl for a while. So Nathan needs to know that feeling of losing someone or something you love, but he needs to know that feeling _permernantly. _Just like Lucas does.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Nathan grumbled as he walked down the stairs. He was waiting for Lucas to come home, so he could talk to him, probably shout at him, maybe punch him. Preferably all three. But he doesn't know where to find him, so all he had to do was wait.

He knew this couldn't be Lucas, because he had his own key, and the door was unlocked.

It was someone better.

Haley James stood at the doorway, with a big smile on her face when they door opened. He then realised that she was smiling at him, her smile didn't faulter when she realised Lucas wasn't at the door like she normally did. If anything, her smile got bigger. Just because he was there.

She wasn't suppossed to do that! She wasn't suppossed to be smiling at him, he doesn't deserve it. Why did she choose the day that he didn't really want to see her, to show up on his doorstep? And smile when it was him who answered the door. The day he couldn't stand to look her in the eye, because he was betraying her trust.

This just makes the guilt a billion times worse.

So he put a fake smile on his face, before she realised anything was wrong. ''Hey BG, you lookin' for Luke? He's not here.''

Haley shook her head, trying to shake away the dissapointment over the fact that he didn't look so thrilled to see her. ''I came to see you actually, I wondered if you wanted to hang out?''

''I can't, sorry.'' he said, while his head was screaming at him to say yes. He just felt _so_ guilty for not telling her what he saw, he felt like she could just find out at any moment, and she was going to hate him.

Every day that Nathan spends with Haley, he falls for he that little bit more. If he hangs out with her today, he's going to end up telling her. And he _can't_ do that. He _can't_ watch her cry. He _can't_ see the pain in her eyes. He _can't _kiss he pain away. And knowing that he was the one that caused it. That would kill him, he knew it would.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. ''Any why not?''

''I'm busy.''

''Doing?'' she prodded. She's been avoiding Lucas all day, because she feels guilty about her feelings. She's not even one hundred percent sure if those feelings are there. She needs to figure it out, and know if she's going to dump her boyfriend. Even if Nathan doesn't feel that way about her, she can't stay with Lucas when she has feelings for his brother.

''Homework.''

''Then I'll help you,'' she offered.

''I've got it sorted, thanks.'' he replied, slightly rude. Hoping that she'd take the hint that he didn't want to hang out with her, not today anyway. Not when he still has to figure out what to do with this whole situation.

Haley sighed. ''What's the matter with you?'' she asked in hurt. It hurt more than all the times Lucas has cancelled, or when she thought she was a rebound. It hurt more than when all those girls were gossiping about her. It just _hurt_ that Nathan didn't want to be with her, not even in a romantic way.

''I'm just not in the mood, BG.'' he said, slightly softer this time after seeing how upset he was making her with his harsh tones.

''Why? What's happened?''

He shrugged. ''Nothing.'' _I caught your boyfriend cheating on you with your friend, and I'm afraid to tell you because I'm in-love with you, and refuse to hurt you like that._

Haley knew he was lying, but decided not to push it. She could read him like a book, like no one else could, he was _her_ book. Atleast, she wanted him to be... she thinks.

''Okay.'' she said quietly.

Nathan could tell that she was hurt, especially by her puppy dog eyes that she was giving him. ''Fine,'' he gave in. ''where are we going?''

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the doorway. ''The beach.'' she announced.

He shut the door quickly and smiled at the sparks he felt on his hand as she lead them to her car. ''Why the beach?''

''Everyone loves to beach.''

* * *

Marvin McFadden paused his video game and stood up from the couch when he heard a knock on the door. Jeesh, can't a guy get a break? He's spent all day sorting out the time capsules for the seniors, all he wants is to relax but someones at the door. And his parents aren't home to answer it.

He opened the door and his breath caught his throat, when he saw who it was. ''Um, hi.''

She smiled her dazzling smile and batted her eyelashes. ''Hey Mouth,'' she greeted flirtatiously. ''I need your help with something.''

''Anything.''

* * *

''Why do you like the beach so much?'' Nathan asked with his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked along the sand. They'd arrived not long ago, and Haley hadn't said much, she was just staring at the waves with a smile on her face. Everytime he saw her smile, his stomach was doing a _Haley flip_ and it's going crazy right now, considering she wont stop smiling. Not that he minds, of course.

''It's peaceful, dont you think?'' she murmered, still staring at the waves.

He nodded. ''I come her sometimes, when I just need to get away from everything, it helps me clear my head when I don't feeling like playing basketball.'' he told her, slightly embarrassed for admitting it a second later.

She gasped in mock-horror. ''Nathan Scott not feel like playing basketball? Never thought I'd hear you say that.'' she teased. Not mentioning the other thing her said, it was clear that he was embarrassed about it. But the point that he told her something personal made her feel a little dizzy.

He grinned at her. ''Well looks like you have.''

Haley grinned back, then she noticed something in the distance. It was a little area on the beach, where hundreds of little purple flowers lay. She ran over to them, Nathan following her curiously behind.

When she reached the area and picked one up, she realised that she'd saw them before.

_He handed her the flowers. They were little purple wild flowers, simple but absolutel__y adorable._

''They're pretty.'' Nathan commented, and picked one up too.

Haley smiled. ''Yeah, they're gorgeous.'' she said, remembering them from her dream.

Nathan bent down and picked some more up, forming them into a small bunch of flowers. He stood back up and handed them to her. ''Here, they're for you.''

''Nathan, we can't take them, they belong to the beach.'' she said, even though her heart was beating twice as fast at the gesture.

''Well now they belong you.'' he said, still with the flowers in his hand. ''Come on Hales, don't bruise my ego here.'' _Not more than you already have._

She blushed and took the flowers from him, she brought them to her nose and breathed in their scent. ''Thanks Nathan, even though I could have just picked them up myself.'' she teased.

''Well what's romantic about that?'' he found himself saying, then cursed in his mind.

Her cheeks got redder and she ignored his comment. When the name _Lucas_ screamed in her mind, and she continued to walk slowly down the beach. Nathan sighed and caught up with her, just like when she saw the flowers two minutes ago.

''Haven't you noticed the flowers here before?'' he asked. ''I mean, they look like they've been here for a while.''

''I've not been here for a while. Luke doesn't like the beach, and I don't like coming on my own.'' she said, with a hint of sadness.

''So why did you ask me?'' he asked, he couldn't help but want to know. She could have asked Brooke or Jake, or even scruffy guy. But she didn't ask them, she asked _him_ to come to the beach with her. _Flip._

''Because you mean a lot to me, I love spending time with you.''

_Flip. __Flip. __Flip._ _Flip. __Flip. __Flip. __Flip. __Flip._ ''I love... spending time with you too, Hales.''

* * *

Nathan walked back into his house after Haley dropped him off, they hadn't spent much longer on the beach. It's almost winter, so it's getting colder and darker earlier. So it was for the best that they went home, they didn't want to get sick.

He walked upstairs and noticed that the light was on in his room, which he remembers turning off earlier. When he walked into his room he saw his brother sat on his desk chair, waiting for him.

''Finally, where have you been?'' Lucas asked him in relief. He actually thought that Nathan might have been telling Haley, but he's had no angry calls, and Nathan doesn't _look_ upset.

''With Haley.'' Nathan answered blankly. He had wanted to talk to Lucas before, but now the sight of his face makes him angry, and after having a good time with Haley earlier, he knows Lucas will just make him mad again.

Panic flashed across Lucas' face. ''You didn't tell her, did you?''

Nathan shook his head and sat on his bed. ''Nah, you're good.''

Lucas stood up and stood infront of the edge of the bed where Nathan's sat. ''Please don't tell her, please.''

''Why? Will it ruin your plan to _get_ me?'' Nathan asked bitterly. He's sick of acting like he doesn't know what his brother's up to. Him and Clay figured it out the day he came back, and now he wants to call Lucas out on it.

Nathan saw the confusion on Lucas' face. ''That's right, I know why you got with Haley in the first place. It was to hurt me wasn't it? You _knew_ who Haley was and you knew how I felt about her, so you decided to take her. Just because I took your place at High Flyers.''

''I-''

''Don't deny it, Luke. Remember, I know when you're lying.''

Lucas sighed. ''How did you find out?'' he asked, he was still _so_ shocked that his brother knew. Nathan isn't the brightest person in the world, and Lucas always was nice to his brother, they only argued like brothers. So he didn't see how Nathan could figure out that he was out to get him.

''I called my roommate at High Flyers when I found out you were dating Haley. He was there when I called you, and told you that I thought I was in-love. Tree Hill's a small town, he thought it was odd that you'd get confused. It's really unlikely that there would be a new girl just before summer, who's best friends with Brooke, who has honey blonde hair and about five foot four. He made me realise what I have what you don't, I almost felt bad. Almost. But then I realised that you'd taken her away on purpose, you'd taken away the person who I told you I _love._ Then I didn't feel so sorry for you anymore.''

''I don't want you to feel sorry, I never wanted that.'' Lucas said quietly.

''What did you want?''

''I wanted you to lose something that you loved. Me and Peyton broke up because I couldn't handle losing basketball, but yet you still had it. Then you told me that you met someone. I didn't think it was fair that I lost Peyt and basketball, while you got your own Peyton and got to keep the game. I couldn't take basketball away, so I took Haley.'' he explained.

Nathan ran his hand over his face. ''I didn't do anything to you, Luke. I love you, your my brother. So why would you do this?'' he asked in complete hurt. He thought that his brother had done this out of jealously over basketball, now it's seemed that there were more reasons behind it.

''You went to High Flyers.''

''You said it was okay!'' Nathan exclaimed. ''I asked you, I asked you if it was okay for me to go, and you said it was.''

''I couldn't stop you from going, could I? You'd hate me.'' Lucas said, trying to show Nathan that it was his fault, but even Lucas was starting to feel guilty for his actions.

''No I wouldn't. As much as I'm trying to hate you now, I can't.''

''But- but you were bragging, you always bragged that you were going to High Flyers.''

''So because I got attention for something I'd worked so hard to achieve, I deserved to lose Haley?'' Nathan asked, his anger started to ride once more.

''No.'' Lucas said. _What have I done? _he asked himelf. It looks like Lucas Scott is starting to realise that what he did was wrong, and no one deserved it. Because no one did anything wrong, except him.

''You know what sucks, is that Haley's the one who didn't do anything wrong, yet she's the one that's going to suffer the most.''

''Why? I thought you weren't going to tell her?'' Lucas asked in panic.

Nathan shook his head. ''I'm not. You've got two options. End it with Peyton or end it with Haley.'' he said calmly. While he was out with Haley, he realised what he wanted to happen, and he knows it's for the best.

Even though he wanted Haley to know how bad Lucas really was, he couldn't let her know that she was cheated on, and used. He couldn't be able to deal with it, he knows he wont. So even if -which is a big if- Lucas chooses Haley then she'll be happy. And Nathan wouldn't be able to take that away. So if she's happy, then he could be okay. But if she was still being cheated on, he wouldn't be able to keep it away. He knows that if Lucas dumps Haley, then she'll be okay. Because he knows she doesn't love him, and she's got him and Brooke to help her through it.

But if she found out she was cheated on, he couldn't even imagine how she'd feel.

Lucas stayed silent, knowing who he'd always pick. But sad that his plan to get his brother was ending, even though he's clearly succeeded, judging by the luck on Nathan's face. He still didn't want it to end, it had took his mind from the HCM, that's for sure.

''You wont tell her?'' he finally asked.

''No, she doesn't deserve to be hurt even more.'' he said blankly. ''You can go now.''

Lucas nodded and started to walk out of the room, he stopped for a second. ''I _am_ really sorry, Nathan.'' he said genuinely.

''You know like I said that I don't hate you? I don't. But you're not my brother anymore Luke, you stopped being my brother ever since I caught Peyton in your room. Sorry isn't going to cover it.''

* * *

**AN: DON'T HATE ME FOR NATHAN NOT TELLING HALEY. YOU _HAVE_ TO STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S WHEN ALL THE DRAMA STARTS.**

**THE QUOTE WAS FROM TAYLOR SWIFTS SONG _BACK TO DECEMBER _FROM HER NEW ALBUM. IT'S LIKE MY NEW FAVE SONG, SO I PUT IT ON HERE. AND I HEARD IT WAS ABOUT TAYLOR LAUTNER, HOW SWEET IS THAT?**

**QUESTION- WHO DO YOU THINK THE MYSTERY GIRL IS? WHO MOUTH WOULD DO _ANYTHING _FOR?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. REMEMBER I'LL SEND YOU A TEASER IF YOU DO. (IF YOU HAVE A FF ACOUNT)**


	9. Chapter Nine

''_Love is difficult. For one human being to love another human being, that is the most difficult task that has been entrusted to us; the final test and proof; the work for which all other work is merely preparation._''

''Why isn't it _Hathan_?'' Lily asked as her and Brooke sat on the couch at the back of the cafe. Haley's working, and Brooke's waiting to go out to her house for lunch. So she decided to hang out with her favorite Scott in the back for a while, so Lily's not bored while her mom's working.

''I thought about it, but I just think_ Naley _sounds better, don't you?'' she asked, slightly dissapointed that Lily though her name was better.

Lily nodded eagerly, desperate to get approval from the older girl, like little girls do. ''Of course!''

''So, have you done any Lucas hating yet?'' Brooke asked the young girl. A couple of weeks ago Brooke had asked Lily to make Haley like Nathan better than Lucas, well try to anyway, by painting Lucas as the bad guy, which he is.

''Yeah,'' she nodded again. ''I told her how he's mean, and that he's stupid... and that he never plays with me.''

''Good work, Lily.'' she praised, holding her hand up for a high-five.

Lily smacked her hand. ''I like our team.''

''I _love_ our team.'' Brooke said. ''Team _Naley_ always, right?''

''And forever.''

* * *

''Well this is a pleasant surprise.'' Haley commented as she wiped down the counter at the cafe, she smiled at Julian who had just sat on one of the stools, who grinned back.

''What can I say? You talk about this place so much, I just _had_ to check it out.'' he said, the same grin still plastered on his face.

''Or were you just hoping that Brooke was here?'' she teased, handing him and menu. She was actually really excited that he was here, and Brooke washere too. Hopefully, Brulian will happen after all.

''Thanks. And no, you're my friend James. No offence, but this place is pretty dead, I'm just helping you out. We don't want you getting fired anytime soon, because your boss can't afford to keep you here any longer.'' he teased back.

''Haha.'' she said dryly. ''Now hurry up and order, my lunch break is soon.''

Julian chuckled and read over the menu. ''Yes ma'am.'' he muttered.

''And don't forget to tip.'' Haley ordered, walking to one of the tables to clear up some used plates and glasses that had just been used by other customers.

''With this amazing service, how could I not?'' he joked.

Haley just stook her tongue out playfully in responce.

A sound came from the back, and Brooke Davis came storming through the back, with Lily in tow. ''Hales, it's time for your lunch break. Chop chop, let's go.'' she ordered, marching over to Haley.

''Hey Brooke.'' Julian greeted, causing her to stop walking over to her best friend and turn to him in surprise.

Brooke's heart started ringing in her ears, not because she's shocked, just because it's him that's talking to her. Also over the fact that she's reacted this way to his voice. She never expected to feel this way about a guy like him, he's not a jock, he's not popular. He's just Julian Baker. And she's completely crazy about him.

''Hi Julian.'' she said, and walked towards the counter, sitting on the stool next to his.

Haley watched their little scene with a proud smile on her face, she hated to disrupt it, but she's starving and wants to eat lunch with her best friend and favorite little girl. Even though Karen's cooking is amazing. She doesn't want to eat her food today, she does that most days.

But then she got an idea.

_''How did he end up with Brooke then?''_

_She sighed. ''Weren't you listening when I told you?''_

_''Yes.'' _No.

_''Well then you should know that he was at the cafe a couple of weeks ago when Brooke was taking me to lunch on my lunch break, they got talking and I slipped out the back and had lunch with you instead.''_

_''So _that _was the reason you stopped by that time.''_

It looks like she's not going to interrupt Brooke and Julian's lunch after all.

If she wants them to get together and have that _adorable_ facebook picture, then she has to follow what she did in the dream. That's what she's telling herself anyway, or maybe it's just an excuse to have lunch with Nathan and Lily. Who knows?

''Lily, how 'bout we get lunch with your favorite cousin?''

* * *

Haley knocked on the door, hoping that Lucas wasn't there. Sure, she wouldn't mind having lunch with her boyfriend. But she'd rather follow the dream, and hopefully have a nice lunch with the guy she's getting feelings for and his little cousin. Despite all the guilt that's floating around in her stomach.

Nathan answered the door and his breath caught his throat. ''Hey BG, what are you doin' here? I thought you worked on Sundays.'' he stated, not noticing his little cousin until he heard her.

''Natey!'' Lily squeled, jumping into his arms.

Haley got tingles over the fact that he knew that, and didn't seem embarrassed that he knew what days she worked either. ''I do, can we come in?'' she asked, ignoring Lily's outburst.

''Hey Princess.'' he said hapilly, ruffling her hair playfully. He opened the door wider with his free hand and nodded, letting Haley walk into the house.

Haley walked into the house like it was her own, she's been there so many times it seems like it is. Lily ran over to the TV, turning it on and sitting on the carpet. Haley walked into the living room and sat on the couch, her smile widened when Nathan sat next to her.

''Not that I don't want you here, why are you?'' Nathan asked, admiring how gorgeous she looked today. Simply wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a green sweater with some brown UGGs, and some plain black gloves. Of course, she looks gorgeous as always. Nathan just couldn't help but admire it, especially today.

''I was suppossed to have lunch with Brooke, she came in and Julian and her got talking. I didn't want to interrupt, and I'm starving. So I thought I'd have lunch with you, if that's okay.'' she explained.

''Why? What's Luke doing?'' he asked, he figured that she was only having lunch with him because Lucas was busy. Normally he didn't like being a second choice, but with Haley, he'll take what he can get. And Lily's here too, that's always a bonus.

But then he got slightly angry. _Is Lucas with Peyton? Why hasn't he ended it with Haley yet? Is he thinking that I wont do something? Is he still trying to hurt me? Hurt me more than he already has?_ he wondered, getting angryer with each thought.

Haley shrugged. ''I don't know, I've not spoken to him all day.''

_Looks, like I'm not a second choice after all._ He thought, as he calmed down a little.

''Anyway, Mr. Dreamy. Have you got any food? I'm starving, and I have to go back to work soon.'' she said, clapping her hands. Then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Nathan chuckled and followed her. ''Um, yeah. But I'm not an amazing cook, so you'll have to make yourself something.''

Haley sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. ''Hey, I've just come from a cafe. Where I have to make people food, the cook doesn't do it all you know. I came here for lunch, so make me some.'' she demanded playfully.

''So you just expect me to drop everything and make you a sandwhich?'' he asked, faking shock.

''Yeah.'' she shrugged. ''And if you're lucky, I'll come for lunch next weekend.''

''So you can eat more of my food and boss me around?'' he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Haley nodded. ''Exactly.''

Nathan laughed and opened the fridge. ''You're lucky you're you, I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else.''

She smirked. ''Interesting.'' she said, sounding oddly like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. But not ignoring how the butterflies errupted in her stomach, he actually makes her a little less insecure about herself by each little thing he says. She's had those insecuritites ever since she was cheated on, but when she's with Nathan, they seem to fade away.

He laughed in responce. ''Okay, peanut butter and jelly sandwhich it is.''

Haley smiled. Even though he wasn't the best cook, he was still going to make her something, she didn't even say _please_. And it made her dizzy. ''Thanks Nathan.''

''Lily, d'you want a sandwhich?'' he shouted into the living room.

''No, thank you.'' she shouted back. Not glancing away from the episode of Spongbob Squarepants episode that's playing, what she's seen _at least _five times.

Nathan smiled back and a couple of minutes later, he'd made a sandwhich for them each. He sat across from her at the breakfast bar, and handed one of the plates to her.

Haley took a bite. ''Wow, this is good. You're pretty awesome, d'you know that?''

''I know.'' he smirked. ''Where's Lucas anyway?''

''I don't know,'' she shrugged. ''I've not spoke to him all day. It's okay though, sometimes we don't talk everyday.''

''And he doesn't even text?''

Haley shook her head, and looked at him in confusion. ''No, why?''

''I don't know.'' he said. ''I just know that if I was with someone who I really liked, I'd want to talk to that person. I think it would be strange if I didn't talk to her everyday, not in like a 'wanting to know what they're doing every second of everyday' type of way. I don't know, just to say hi. Or send them a quick text asking them if they're okay.'' he said softly.

''That would be nice.'' Haley commented. _That would be really nice, especially with Nathan._

Nathan smiled, maybe she's finally realising that he's the one she should be with. Maybe not, but he's getting there. He can feel it.

* * *

''He asked me out, it was so amazing. He was so nervous, he was so sweet. He asked me out to dinner on Friday, what do you think I should wear? Maybe that red dress I bought last week, nope. Um, how about the green strapless one? No, not that one. Wait, no. We _have_ to go shopping after school this week, Hales.'' Brooke ranted as her, Haley and Nathan walked down the corridor the next day, they'd just arrived and homeroom didn't start for ten minutes, so they had some free time.

Haley and Nathan laughed in unison. ''We know Brooke, you told us already.'' Nathan reminded the brunette. He noticed that Haley had a proud smile on her face, she's obviously happy with herself for being the reason scruffy guy got the courage to ask her best friend out.

''Well, it's no facebook picture yet...'' Haley trailed off, getting confused looks from her Brooke and the guy she's falling for. Then she realised that they didn't know _that_ detail of the dream.

Just when she was about to explain herself, a sound from the speakers interrupted her.

''Hi! I'm Brooke Davis. Um, I'm a cheerleader, head cheeleader by the way.'' The televisions suddenly turned on too, and Brooke's face was on the screen, winking at the camera. ''Hopefully in ten years time I'll be a fashion designer...''

''Hales! They're showing my time capsule, they can't do that.'' Brooke said in a panic, grabbing onto her Haley's shoulders and shaking them frantically. ''They can't show it!''

Haley grabbed onto her shoulders, stopping Brooke from shaking her. ''Brooke, what's on there?'' Haley asked nervously, hoping that her best friend didn't say something to stupid.

Then she froze, so did Nathan. _What if they show mine? They can't!_ they both thought, now getting in a panic like Brooke.

Brooke didn't answer, she just stared at the screen nervously.

''...And I hope that I'm still best friends with Haley, she's to amazing not to be in my life, I love her so much. And maybe, I'll be married. I've never really thought about that stuff, about marriage and kids. But now I know what I want. I want someone to love me, love me more than anything. To make me feel all giddy and nervous. I've never really felt like that before, until Julian Baker joined Tree Hill High. I'm not saying that I love him, or that I'm planning our future. I just... I just really like him. He makes me giddy and nervous, and he's so sweet to me. We've not spoke much, so I don't even know why I feel this way. But I hope we do talk more, I really do. So in ten years, I hope I'll be married, possibly have a child, maybe even two. And I have a successful fashion line, it's unlikely. But that's my dream, and I hope I'm happy.'' Then the screen went blank. But then it reappeard again, and Ferguson Thompson appeared on the televisions around the halls.

Haley turned to her best friend, who had tears in her eyes. ''Brooke, maybe he didn't see it.'' she said lamely, trying to make Brooke feel better. But she still couldn't shake her fears away, she'd hate it if hers was shown. The school didn't say they'd be released yet, not for ten years!

''Yeah, he could have... he could have been in math club.'' Nathan said, also trying to help out his friend.

Haley slapped his on the shoulder, she knew that he was trying to help. But she knows that he doesn't like Julian, so he's also trying to make fun of him a little. ''This could be a good thing, right? He probably feels the same way.''

Brooke shook her head. ''Yeah, he _likes_ me. But there I was, talking 'bout babies and marriage. I said he makes me nervous and giddy, god, I'm so embarrassed. He's gonna think I'm such a-''

''Brooke?'' a soft voice said behind her.

She turned around and gasped when she saw Julian stood behind her. ''Hi.'' she whispered, unable to think of anything to say without sounding like an idiot.

''Did you really mean what you said?'' he asked, with a bright smile on his face, that caused her stomach to do backflips.

The second Brooke nodded her head, Julian attached her lips to his. Causing Haley and Nathan to grin like idiots at the cute pair, all the while wishing that they could do that to the person next to them. But there's someone standing in their way.

Lucas.

''Hi, my name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High, and I play basketball, atleast I used to. I have a girlfriend, her name is Haley. I have a brother, his name's Nathan. And I also have a love of my life, her name is Peyton Sawyer.'' Lucas stopped talking for a second, and just looked into the camera.

Brooke and Julian broke away from their kiss, and turned towards the screen in shock. Gasps could be heard from all around them, even Nathan was shocked that Lucas revealed this on the time capsule. Obviously Lucas wasn't planning to be here in Tree Hill for the ten year renunion, because he'd be a dead man.

Haley felt like she had just been punched in the gut, twice. Sure, she wanted to end things with Lucas, and she wasn't happy. He canceled a lot, he was never really there with her. He didn't seem interested in her interests and opinions. When he was there, it was like he was thinking out something else. Or in this case, someone.

Lucas smiled into the camera. ''Yeah, I know. I'm a ass, a dick. But Nathan's the dick, Nathan's the one who gets _everything_ he's the one who doesn't have the heart condition. Everyone loves him, everyone thinks he's the best. I _was_ the best at basketball, but then I discovered I had HCM. After that, well it got pretty dark for a while, my girlfriend Peyton broke up with me because of how depressed I got. Then Nathan took my spot at High Flyers. I couldn't take basketball away from him, I was planning to, one way or another. But then he found something that he loved more, something that was easier to take. Haley.'' he said evilly.

Haley now had tears running down her cheeks, and Nathan had some in his eyes that looked like they were about to escape.

''Nathan met Haley the night before he had to leave, and he 'fell in love' with her. So that summer, I asked her out, and we've been dating ever since. Nathan's crushed, Haley's happy, and me and Peyt are back together. Sure, I feel bad, but not as bad a Nathan does. So, yeah. In ten years time I plan to be married to Peyton, with a baby. And I hope Nathan lives alone, and broken. Just like I felt when he took it away. Peace out, hopefully I wont see you guys in ten years.'' Then Gigi Silveri's face appeared on the televisions and her voice rang though the hallways.

But no one listened. Because everyone stayed silent, and just stared at Haley James. Some looked in pity. Some stared in humour. Some gazed in shock. But everyone was silent.

Brooke took a few steps towards her best friend. ''Hales,'' she started, unable to form any words that would make Haley feel better. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She never could imagine herself in this awful situation.

Haley felt betrayed. Betrayed by the guy she cared about, who she never loved, but was always an amazing friend to her. And he used her, he used her to hurt someone else. She was just a prop in his selfish little game to break his brothers heart. She remembered Lucas once saying that Nathan would _rip the carpet from underneath her_, he was wrong, he was the one who did it.

''Did you know?'' she finally asked, looking into Nathan's tear filled eyes.

Nathan just stared, like everyone else. Knowing that he couldn't lie to her, and couldn't keep anything from her anymore. So he whispered ''Yeah.''

The second that word left his mouth, she ran as fast as her legs would let her. She ran away from Nathan, away from everyones stares, away from that screen and them speakers. But she couldn't run away from the hurt, and pain.

It didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

* * *

Lucas ran through the hallway past the students, who were all staring at him in anger, they all were appalled by what he did, and what he said. But he ignored them, he had to find Haley. To say he's sorry, to say that he's ashamed. Because he is.

He spotted his brother, Brooke and Julian stood in the hallway, all with hurt expressions on their faces.

''Nate,'' he said as he approached. ''where is she?''

He was answered with a slap in the face from Brooke, she glared at him and pointed her finger warningly. ''If you _ever_ come near her again, I will kick your ass. Stay away from Haley and stay away from me. Go and run to your _girlfriend._'' she said through gritted teeth.

Julian grabbed Brooke's arm lightly, pulling her back, knowing that she was about to hurt Lucas again.

Lucas ignored her threat. ''Nathan, where is she?''

Nathan leaned against the locker, and stared into the distance. ''She's gone. Well done, Luke. You did it, she's hurt. And I'm probably going to end up broken and alone, so thanks for ruining this Luke. You know I would have done anything for you to play basketball too, I would have given anything. I told you that, or did you chose not to listen?'' Nathan looked at his brother. ''You won Luke, well done. You won, and I lost. I lost someone I love and it's all thanks to you.'' he said blankly. ''You know like I said that I don't hate you, but you're not my brother anymore?''

He didn't wait for an answer, he just spoke again. ''I was wrong, I think hate you Lucas. You said you weren't gonna tell her, you did, and you told her infront of the whole school. You're evil.''

''Nathan, I'm so sorry.'' Lucas said after seeing all the pain in his brothers eyes. For the first time, he actually felt guilty for what he did.

''Save it, I've gotta find Haley.'' he snapped.

And with that, he ran out of the building. To hopefully fix his now broken heart.

* * *

Rachel's booming laugh could be heard down the hallway, seen as most people were all silent, others were just whispering to eachother about what just happened. They didn't want Brooke or Lucas to hear what they were saying, they looked really mad right now, so the students stayed quiet incase someone snapped.

Brooke's head snapped to the direction of the laugh, there she saw Rachel wiping her tears of humour dramatically.

Julian could see what she was about to do. ''Brooke, don't.'' he warned gently.

She ignored him, and marched over to the red head. ''What did you do?'' she demanded.

Rachel smirked at her number one enemy. ''Moi? Nothing.'' she said sweetly. This was exactly what she wanted, to get Brooke back for being better than her. She wanted to embarrass Brooke like Brooke did to her last year, by getting the spot as the cheerleading captain.

Brooke grabbed Rachel by the hair, pulling her down. ''You selfish little bitch, do you realise what you did by releasing those tapes? You've ruined everything.'' she spat in anger, pulling her hair even more causing Rachel to scream in pain.

''I just- I just wanted to have a laugh.'' Rachel said in agony. She definitely wasn't expecting Brooke to react this way, she released Brooke's tape for revenge. But everyone else's was just for a laugh, it looked like she was the only one laughing.

Brooke dropped her hair, and Rachel fell to the ground. ''You're going to get it one day, Rachel, I promise.''

Julian ran over and pulled her away. ''Brooke, come on. She's not worh it.''

Brooke smiled weakly. ''Thank you.'' she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into him, and rubbed her back as the tears started to flow, not caring as they started to soak his shirt. He knew that this wasn't the _best_ get together, if that's what you could call it. And he doesn't really know what they are yet, but he can't ask now, he refuses to anyway. She's having a hard time right now, and has got more important things on her mind. Plus, he's still to happy over what she said on the video. So he can wait a while.

''Do you want me to give you a ride to Haley's?'' he whispered.

He felt Brooke not across his chest, and heard her whisper ''Okay.''

Brooke told hold of his hand as they walked towards the exit, but froze when they heard Nathan's voice on the speakers.

* * *

''Haley! Haley! Open the door, please. You've gotta hear me out.'' he begged as he banged his fist against the front door repeatedly. He was desperate for her to hear him out, desperate to explain to her how sorry he is.

The door swung open, and Haley pushed him back, so she could step out onto the porch.

He looked at her and his heart broke at the tears streaming down her face, and the sounds of pain escaping her lips. He wanted to hold her, and tell her how much he loves her, and how sorry he is. But he can't, because right now she probably hates him, he wouldn't blame her if she did.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' she asked in a broken voice.

''Hales, I couldn't do that to you.'' he said softly.

''Don't call me that.'' she said sternly, glaring at him. ''You _know_ what I've been through, and you know how much it hurt me. You should have told me, Nathan! I had to find out infront of the whole school.''

''You were cheated on before, you're right, I know how much it hurt you, I couldn't let him do that to you again. I gave him a choice, I said you or Peyton. He was going to break up with you, I was going to save you from things you didn't need to hear.'' he said desperately, hoping that she'd understand his reasons.

''But he didn't! You didn't save me, I found out infront of the _whole_ school. They all know how he used me, to hurt you! But you didn't get hurt, I did! I'm the one who feels completely broken, not by Lucas, but by you. You betrayed me, Nathan! You were going to let him stay with me after he cheated. You _promised_ me that he wouldn't ever cheat.'' she screamed, running her hands through her hair in anger. Tears falling like rain drops down her soft face.

''You think that I didn't get hurt?'' he asked. ''I had to see you with him everyday, being all loved up. I had to watch you two knowing that you were his, and that you weren't mine, and you were never going to be.''

''So because you didn't get what you wanted I deserve this pain?'' she asked bitterly.

''It wasn't about that. I want you so much, Hales. We have a connection, and you know it. You know that we're meant to be, and Luke knew it too. He just wanted to get me back, like he said, he wanted me to lose something.'' he explained passionately. He wanted to to understand _so _much, but she just looked so hurt and angry, it didn't look like his explanations were doing anything.

''So I was a game? A stupid bet between brothers?''

He sighed, as his heart broke a little bit more at her suggestion. ''No, Hales, no. It may have been to Lucas, but never to me, I promise you.''

''Like you promised that he would never cheat?'' she asked brokenly.

Nathan took a step towards her, hoping to comfort her in some way, but she pushed him back.

''Don't come near me.'' she warned.

''Haley...'' he said, hoping to come closer, but she stopped him by holding her hands onto his chest.

''You know that night we met, and I told you what happened, do you remember how hurt I was?'' he nodded sadly. ''Well that was _nothing_ compared to this. This time I was used, he used me, and you knew. You're the guy I trusted more than anyone, you're the guy I l- thought was one of my best friends. We can't, we can't be friends anymore.''

''Haley, don't.'' he begged, a tear rolling down his cheek. ''I'm so sorry.''

She shook her head. ''Don't call me.'' she said, then walked into the house, closing the door behind. She leaned against it, and slid down to the floor, where another sob escaped. At the same take as Nathan's did, outside the door.

Lucas Scott won, he took away someone that Nathan loves.

And Haley James would _never_ forgive him.

* * *

**AN: Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Well if you were, I hope you liked it. Don't worry, there's more drama to come. This definitely isn't the end. And sorry for the shorter chapter, but this was just how I planned it out.**

**The quote at the beginning was from 'Brothers and Sisters' I don't watch the show, I just really love the quote.**

**Please review, and I'll send you a teaser. Because I'm so thankful to you guys.**


	10. Chapter Ten

''_There are no shortcuts in life or love. The pain must be felt. It's what makes us special; what makes us beautiful; what makes us worthy. The pain of how we love. But that pain but that pain is accompanied by something else. Hope. With that pain is hope._''

''Nathan, Nathan. Where is she? Is she here?'' Brooke demanded as she jumped out of Julian's car and onto Haley's front porch. She stopped talking once she saw the youngest Scott brother, who was just staring at the front door, with tears running down his cheeks.

Brooke placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''Nathan..'' she said softly, not knowing what to say next. What do you say to a guy who's just had his heart broken?

''She- she's in there.'' he whispered blankly, not tearing his eyes away from the door that got shut in his face over five minutes ago.

''I _am_ sorry.''

Nathan shrugged, he should be the one apologising, but he wasn't in the mood for any more pain today. So he turned away from the door, and walked down the porch steps, heading towards his car.

''Nathan.'' Brooke called softly.

He turned round, and looked at her, with the same lifeless expression on his face. ''Yeah?'' he asked, his voice croaky from crying. Luckily, the tears have stopped now, only just though, they look like they're going to fall again any second.

''It was Rachel, she released the tapes, she's also put them online. I just thought you should know, maybe you could yell at her?'' she asked, with a small smile, hoping that he would shout at the bitch that's made her best friends cry.

Nathan sighed, and walked towards his car. Once he climbed inside, he sped off, desperate to just get away from the house where Haley's crying inside. He could hear her through the door before, those gut wrenching sobs just made him feel like the worst person in the world. Because he knew that if he would have told her, it wouldn't have been _that_ bad. She would have cried on his shoulder, and he would have hugged her and been telling he it was okay. She wouldn't have pushed him away.

Telling her the truth, he probably should have thought about that more. Because this pain is _way_ worse than it would have been if he told her the truth in the first place.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Julian, Brooke walked into the James house. Haley's parents are away on a RV, visiting siblings who live in different parts of America. So Brooke had a key too, which she had to use. Not even a locked door could keep her away from her best friend.

''Hales?'' she called, walking up the stairs after not seeing her any where downstairs.

All she got in reply was the sound of her best friend crying in her bedroom.

Brooke then raced up the stairs, and ran into Haley's room. She pushed the door open and ran towards Haley, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. ''Hales, it's okay. It's okay. You never have to see Lucas again, we'll get him back, I promise.'' she whispered, praying that her words would make Haley feel better.

''I'm not crying over Lucas.'' she sniffled, her head leaning on her best friend's shoulder.

Brooke sighed, knowing who Haley was talking about. ''What happened, sweetie? What did he say to you?'' she asked, stroking Haley's hair.

''He said he's sorry, and that he only didn't tell me to save me from being hurt again. But he _lied_ Brooke, I thought I could trust him.'' she cried, more tears falling as Brooke continued to stroke her hair.

''So did Lucas, he lied. And he's not came over here to apologise, he purposely hurt you, Hales.'' Brooke wasn't trying to be a bitch, or rub in the fact that Lucas did something unforgivable. She was just trying to understand why Haley wasn't as upset with Lucas than she was with Nathan.

Haley sniffed. ''But I didn't love Lucas, I never loved Lucas.'' she whispered, not realising what she just said.

Brooke gasped, and turned to face Haley, holding onto her shoulders so Haley wouldn't squirm away from her serious gaze. ''What did you just say?''

Haley replayed what she just said in her mind, then gasped at her words, realising that she had finally admitted it to herself. ''I think I love him.''

''Wow,'' Brooke said in shock, she then grinned and squeled. ''you love him! This is _so_ great.''

''No it's not,'' Haley shook her head. ''he doesn't even feel the same way, and aren't you forgetting the fact that he lied to me. And he knew how hurt I was the last time and was going to leave me in the dark.'' she said, her sadness being replaced by anger.

''Are you blind?'' Brooke blurted. ''He adores you. He lied to you to save you from getting hurt, and yeah Hales, he knew how hurt you were. So he didn't want you to go through that with Lucas again.''

Haley sighed. Was she being overly dramatic about this? No, no she wasn't. She's not going to start blaming herself like last time, it was Nathan and Lucas' fault, no one else. Especially not her.

_Wait, what did Brooke just say?_

''What do you mean, _he adores you_?''

Brooke shook her head, not believing that she'd forgotten to tell Haley what she saw. ''You have to see something.'' she said urgently. She stood up and grabbed Haley's laptop, she then opened it and turned the power on.

''Brooke, what are you doing?''

''You have to see something.'' Brooke repeated in annoyance.

''Well, what is it?''

Brooke looked at Haley, her expression softened at her best friend's red eyes, and puffy cheeks. ''Don't freak out, but Rachel put all of the tapes online. As I was walking out of school chasing after you, I saw Nathan's, you have to see it, Hales.''

Haley was pissed, now the whole world could see her tape, and Lucas' and even Brooke's. It was simply an invasion of peoples privacy, that's been spread across the internet. Everyone was going to see it, and send it to their friends... and it was going to go on and on. They'd never go away, those tapes were always going to be there, and now no one could stop it.

''What does it say?'' Haley asked. Even though she's extremely mad at Nathan, and he hurt her. It doesn't mean that she wants his personal life spread across the internet, especially if he's said something that would embarrass him.

''You have to watch it.'' Brooke told her, smiling successfully when the laptop finally loaded. She clicked on her email, and typed her adress in, knowing that someone would have sent her the link.

''Oh look I got an _anonymous _email sending me the link.'' Brooke said sarcastically, knowing exactly who sent it. ''God, Rachel's such a hoe.''

Haley smiled slightly, but there was to much pain in her chest to giggle, she was barely keeping her tears in. ''Click on it.''

Brooke did as she was told, and the website popped up. It was mainly blue, with the words _THE SECRETS OF TREE HILL HIGH _on the top, in big letters. Then there was a brief description of what the site is about, and then a list. A list of all the seniors, every single senior at Tree Hill High was on there. Excluding Rachel, of course.

She scrolled down the list, until she found Nathan's name, and clicked on it. Then another page appeared, with a picture on Nathan, and a description on him:

_Name: Nathan Scott.  
Age: 17.  
Birthday: December 12th.  
Siblings: Lucas Scott.  
Relationship Status: Single.  
Talents: Basketball._

''Wow, how long did this take her?'' Haley asked in shock. If Rachel wrote this for every student, then this would have taken days.

Brooke shrugged. ''Who cares?'' she said, and clicked 'play' on the video.

Nathan's face appeared on the screen, after a couple of seconds. He looked distant, he looked like he didn't want to be there, because he had other things on his mind. He also looked tired, like he'd had no sleep the night before. And then he started talking.

''Hi.. this is so weird.'' he laughed slightly. ''My name's Nathan Scott, I've lived in Tree Hill for six years with my Mom, Dad and twin brother Lucas. But, none of that is really important is it? Everyone's is going to see this at the ten year reunion, and everyone knows who I am, everyone knows about my life. But no one really knows how I feel, nor do they care. The only thing that matters is if I shoot a ball into a basket. Well, I know someone who cares, atleast she acts like she does.'' he then paused for a moment, as if he was debating something in his mind.

''This summer something really weird happened, I, um, I fell in love. It's Haley James, and I'm crazy about her. But she's dating Luke, they got together over the summer. But he doesn't feel the same way, he's using her, to hurt me. He's jealous because he has HCM and I don't, I can still play basketball, and he's jealous because he can't. Now he's taking away Haley to get back at me. And it really hurts, it hurts all the time. I couldn't tell her to leave Lucas, because she looks happy with him, I'm not going to take that away.'' he paused again.

''Last night, I caught him cheating on her. And now I don't know what to do. I can't sit back, knowing that he's cheating on her, it's bad enough that he's with her to hurt me. But, I can't tell her either. I can't let her be hurt like that, I can't tell her and watch her cry. I can't bare to see her cry. I just, really don't know what to say.'' Nathan then looked to the side of the camera. ''It says that I'm running out of time. So yeah, in ten years I hope me and Haley are together... If we're not, then the ten year reunions just gotten _very_ awkward.'' then the screen went black.

Haley now had tears running down her cheeks. Nathan _loves_ her, he loves her. She just.. couldn't believe it. She never expected Nathan to feel the same way, she just thought he was a nice guy, and she just fell for him, and that was it. This is just unbelievable.

But suddenly everything started to make sense, everything over the past few weeks all started to become clear.

_''You're confusing, beautiful girl.''_

_''I bet we would have met on out first day of high school. We would have ran into eachother and I would have helped you with your books. You would have thought I was hot, naturally. You know it's true. I would have asked you out, and you would have said yes. Then we would be together, then when we were both sixteen I would have proposed.''_

_''You may be the most weirdest person I've ever met, but I want to know more about you. I'd take that over sleeping anyday.''_

_''I told you that stuff because.. I don't know, I felt something with you that I've never felt with anyone else.''_

_''Well... you're beautiful girl, and they're just, not.''_

_''Nathan Scott's totally hung up on her too, they're always laughing with eachother in History. I mean, what can be _that_ funny?''_

_''Well what's romantic about that?''_

_''I love... spending time with you too, Hales.''_

_''You're lucky you're you, I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else.''_

_''I just know that if I was with someone who I really liked, I'd want to talk to that person. I think it would be strange if I didn't talk to her everyday, not in like a 'wanting to know what they're doing every second of everyday' type of way. I don't know, just to say hi. Or send them a quick text asking them if they're okay.''_

_''But then he found something that he loved more, something that was easier to take. Haley.''_

_''Nathan met Haley the night before he had to leave, and he 'fell in love' with her.''_

_''Nathan's crushed.''_

_''It wasn't about that. I wanted you so much, Hales. We have a connection, and you know it. You know that we're meant to be, and Luke knew it too. He just wanted to get me back, like he said, he wanted me to lose something.''_

_''Fine. Lets say that there's a guy, we'll call him Ned. And Ned's in-love with a girl, who we'll call Hannah. Ned and Hannah have this amazing connection. But she's dating a guy called Liam, who she likes, and he likes her too. But Hannah doesn't realise that she should be with Ned, and she still likes Liam. Just because Hannah likes Liam and Liam likes Hannah, it doesn't mean they're meant to be.''_

''Hales.'' Brooke said softly, lightly shaking her shoulder. And breaking Haley away from all those memories.

''He's Ned, and I'm Hannah.'' Haley whispered, after all those memories just clicked into place. Everything just hit her, like a ton of bricks. It woke her up like she's just been in a daydream, and she's realised that he loves her, he really loves her.

And she also realised something else.

''Huh?'' Brooke asked in confusion. _Ned who?_

''Ned and Hannah, they're meant to be, they have a connection that no one can understand. And Ned's passionate, kind and caring. He would never hurt Hannah intentionally. He was making her fall in love with him, and succeeded.''

Brooke realised that this was some sort of personally story, that she didn't know about. ''And you're Hannah?''

''Yeah, and Nathan's Ned.'' she said, then realising that Nathan had planned it out. Using the same first letters for the names, so he was talking about them.

''He succeeded?'' Brooke asked, still trying to understand who the hell Ned and Hannah are. _Hannah Fisher, in my English class?_ she wondered.

''Yeah. I love him, I'm in love with Nathan.''

* * *

''Clay, what is it?'' Nathan asked, once he pressed _answer_ on his phone. He'd just got home when his phone started to ring, it was kind of strange how Clay was always on the other line when something big happened involving Haley.

''_I just got an email today, while I was in the library.. it was a chain, but it said something about your school, so I clicked on it. It was a site, and it had videos from all the seniors. I saw yours, Nate. What did she say when she saw it? What happened?_''

''She hates me,'' he answered, feeling a lump rise in his throat. ''she never wants to see me again.''

Clay didn't know what to day, what do you say to that? But then he remembered something. ''_I don't believe that._''

''Well she does, Clay!'' Nathan snapped. He wasn't in the mood for people trying to make him feel better, Haley was the only one who could do that right now. And it was unlikely that she would talk to him anytime soon.

''_Did you see her video?_''

Nathan shook his head, even though Clay couldn't see him. ''Why would I want to listen her saying how happy she is with Lucas?'' he asked bitterly, recieving a chuckle from the guy he considers one of his best friends. ''This isn't funny Clay!''

''_Believe me... she's not talking about Lucas._''

''Huh?'' he asked in confusin. _I swear to god.. If it's Scruffy Guy_ he thought in anger.

''_You have to see it, Nathan. Um, I have to go, I've got study hall._'' he said quickly, and hung up the phone.

As soon as Nathan heard the dial tone, he raced up the stairs, to his laptop.

* * *

''Lucas! Lucas!'' Peyton called, chasing him down the hallway. Everyone has been giving her evil looks all day for what she did, and only one lesson has passed. She was on her way to her second class when she spotted Lucas walking on the way to his.

Lucas turned around at the sound of Peyton's voice, he almost smile too. _Almost_, today was to awful to smile, he couldn't even smile properly at the love of his life's voice.

''Hey.'' he muttered.

Peyton sighed. ''Luke, what are we gonna do?''

''I don't know, Peyt.'' he said in frustration, running his hand tiredly over his face.

''Everyone hates us.'' she muttered, looking around at the students who were looking at the dissaprovingly.

''Nathan hates me.'' he said. He thought maybe if he said those words out loud, it would hurt less. But it didn't, it hurt _so_ much. When his brother said that he thinks that he hates him, he thought that he'd feel satisfaction from those words. But he didn't, he felt horrible and broken. Just like he wanted Nathan to feel, but now they both feel it.

It was official, Lucas Scott's plan failed miserably. Litterally.

''You got what you wanted then, didn't you?'' she snapped. She hated how Lucas thought it was all about him, how no one else got hurt, only him. _She _got hurt too. Jake hasn't spoken to her. Brooke will most definitely never speak to her again. Nathan and Haley... well they probably hate her. It wasn't just Lucas who got hurt.

''No,'' he whispered. ''I thought I'd feel better but I don't.''

He was responded with a slap in the face. ''Stay away from me, Lucas. You have ruined everything, everyone hates me too. You don't have to figure out what kind of guy you are gonna be, because I've figured it out for you. We're done.''

* * *

_Name: Haley James.  
__Age: 17.  
Birthday: May 14th.  
__Siblings: Quinn James, Matt James, Vivian James, Nick James, Taylor James and Michael James.  
__Relationship Status: Dating Lucas Scott.  
Talents: Singing and Dancing._

''How did Rachel find out all of this stuff?'' Nathan muttered to himself after clicking on Haley's name and reading this mini description. His hands were shaking, and he could barely move the mouse. What does she say on the tape? Does she mention him? Is it good?

He couldn't contain his curiousity, so he clicked on the 'play' button.

Haley's smiling face appeared on the screen. Nathan smiled at the sight of her big round doe eyes, and how they brightened a little when she realised that she had to start talking. But then all excitement vanished, and she nervously started biting her bottom lip, which always drove him crazy.

''Oh, crap. I was so excited to start this.. and now I don't have a clue what to say. God... what do I talk about? Um, well everyone's going to be seeing this now thinking that I'm a real idiot. Well, everyone at Tree Hill High probably thinks that anyway. Sorry, I ramble.'' she stopped talking then, and blushed furiously.

Nathan chuckled, but wished she would just hurry up and talk about something serious, he's dying here.

''Uh, well I'm Haley by the way, incase you don't recognise me anymore. I have a boyfriend called Lucas. I have a best friend called Brooke Davis, who I love to pieces, and I hope we're still best friends while you guys are watching this. And there's this guy, Nathan... he's my, you know I don't even know what to call him. I mean, what do you call the guy you have feelings for?''

Nathan's heart started to race frantically. Feelings, what feelings?

''I met Nathan, and was completely crazy about him, I'm pretty sure that I still am. But he left, and I met Lucas, and he told me Nathan was a bad guy, and I trusted him. So when Nathan returned, and I saw him at the airport, my stomach did these little flips. And I instantly regretted being with Lucas, right in that moment, and I feel so horrible. Last year I was cheated on, I couldn't do that to Luke, so I stayed with him, and gave it a shot. I just ignored all possible feelings that I could have for Nathan.'' Haley took a deep breath, and tears formed in her eyes. ''But I don't think I can do it anymore, because I'm in love with him.''

The biggest smile broke out on Nathan's face, his heart was hammering in his chest, and his stomach was doing it's _Haley Flip _repeatedly.

Haley wiped a tear from her eye. ''I don't even know why I'm saying this, but I am, I really am. And now I don't know what to do, I just feel so _guilty_ all the time. But I just can't stay away from Nathan. So I wish in ten years, this is all sorted out, and everything's okay. That's all that I hope for, because it's not like he's ever going to feel the same way, right?'' then the screen went blank.

* * *

''Haley! Haley, open the damn door.'' Nathan shouted, hammering his fist against the it. ''Haley, I heard what you said.''

Haley stood against the door, she was so scared to open it. He's heard what she said, what can she do? How is she suppossed to react to this? Does he feel for her that same as what she feels for him? Is he just confused about _his_ feelings? Was this all a game? She didn't know what to believe, so she just continued to listen.

''Haley, you can't lie anymore. You love me, you said it to that camera, to the world. And I love you, I said it. Look, Hales. This time a couple of months ago, I would have never said anything like this to everyone. But then I met you, and you turned me into a big softy. And I'm going to wait, I'll wait until tomorrow, I'll wait for a week if I have to. I'll wait until you open this door, because that's what you do when you love someone. That's what my heart's telling me to do, because I love you.'' he said softly through the door.

Another tear ran down her face, and she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

He smiled slightly when he saw her. Slightly, because tears were running down her face. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing an oversized Duke sweater, probably one of her brother's. She just looked so broken. The smile, well that was because she looked beautiful.

''Hi,'' she whispered.

''Hey.''

''Did you mean it?'' she asked softly, looking at him with a smile on her face.

He nodded. ''Did you?''

''Of course.''

The second she answered his lips crashed onto hers. They had been waiting for this for months, since the beginning of the summer. Now that it was finally happening, well, it couldn't be more perfect. It was soft, but urgent. It was the best kiss they'd ever head.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against eachothers and grinned like idiots.

''I can't believe you just kissed me,'' she said with a giggle, sounding like a little girl.

''I just did.'' he said cheekily, and kissed her quickly on the lips. ''I just did it again.''

''Say it.''

''I love you.''

''Say it again.'' she commanded, with a smile on her face, he'd never seen her smile so big. It was absolutely breath taking, he couldn't help but stare at her. It felt so amazing her being so close to him, him being able to hold her and tell her how much she means to him. Which he's wanted to do all along.

''I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo-'' he was cut off when she pressed her lips to his firmly, shutting him up. For now.

''I love you too.'' she whispered breathlessly.

''It's about time, Tutor Girl!'' Brooke shouted from the upstairs window, that she had just opened. She smiled brightly at the pair, she _had_ to call Lily and tell her what just happened.

It was official. Team Naley would _always_ beat Team Laley, because Nathan and Haley, they'll probably be in eachothers hearts _forever._

* * *

**AN: So I hope this makes up for the last chapter, there it is. They finally admitted their feelings. I know most of you were just waiting for it to happen. Now I just have to explore how they're going to handle this relationship, with Lucas and Peyton, also Haley's insecurites, and gossip around school. I don't know how many chapters this story has left, I think just when it feels right. This story was always planned to be short, so it depends.**

**I think the quote from the beginning was from 'Brothers and Sisters' I can't remember, because it took me ages to write this because I've been working on other things. But I don't own the quote anyways.**

**So did I do a good job? Did it live up to your expectations? Drop me a review to let me know, please?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

''_You don't get to choose, you just fall in love and you get this person who is all wrong and all right at the same time. And you know you love them so much except sometimes they just drive you completely insane and no one can explain it. And the reason its so confusing is because it's love, but if love didn't have any challenges what would be the point?_''

''What happens now?'' Haley murmured. She and Nathan are lying on her couch, Haley snuggling up to Nathan's warm chest. After kissing outside it turned _very_ cold, so they decided to come inside. Brooke had left about an hour ago to go and see Julian, to try and figure out what the hell is going on between them.

Haley and Nathan have just spent their time kissing, watching TV and talking. But they've not spoken about any important things, nothing about what is happening between them right now. Nothing about what's going to happen in the future. Nothing about what happened today. Nothing _important._

Nathan shrugged, smiling the same smile that has never faltered since she told him she loves him. ''I'm scared..'' he admitted, playing with a couple of stands of her hair.

''Of what?'' she asked softly, kissing his chest through his shirt.

''What if you change your mind? A lot has happened today, Hales. I don't want you to regret it.''

Haley sat up, she took his hands in both of hers. ''I love you.''

''But what if you change your mind...'' he said, fear creeping up in his voice. Right now he's never been so happy, yet so scared of anything before. These few hours have been some of the best of his life, he _can't_ lose this feeling now. He can't lose this feeling of being loved, wanted, special. He just can't.

Haley shook her head. ''I have _never_ been so sure of anything else in my life.''

''But-''

''No buts, that's it. What I feel about you, how you make me smile, how you make me laugh, how you make me go crazy, how you make my _heart_ go crazy. That's not going away, I know it.''

Nathan smiled, and let go of her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, then he dropped a kiss onto her forehead. ''What happens now?''

Haley giggled. ''I just asked you that.''

''I know,'' he whispered. ''but what happens now?''

''I broke up with Lucas this morning,'' she whispered. ''I _can't_ jump into another relationship, Nathan. I can't be a girlfriend again, I can't be that for you, not yet.''

''I'm not asking you to be.'' he said honestly.

Nathan had never expected her to be with him like that yet, it wasn't fair to either of them. _No one _can move on that fast, even though she didn't love Lucas to move on from him. She did have some feelings for him, he was supposed to be her friend. But she couldn't give herself to someone, although Nathan already had her heart, she couldn't commit all that time. She needed to find herself a little more, maybe get back into music. Maybe discover something to be _great_ at, that didn't mean she doesn't love Nathan, it means she needs to love herself a little more before she can be with him. Unconditionally.

''So, what happens now?'' she asked, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

''We see what happens.'' he said simply. As if every was so... simple. Like they hadn't just admitted that they've been in love with eachother for months. Like the whole school hasn't just saw their time capsules. Like Lucas hadn't hurt them intentionally. Like everything was normal.

Haley looked down at their hands. Nope, everything is definitely not normal.

''This feels like a dream.'' she whispered. It did, it felt like _her_ dream.

Nathan chuckled. ''Well if it is, please don't pinch me.''

Haley almost swooned at his words. Nathan was truely to good to be true, to good for her that's for sure. Well, that's what she often told herself. But right now he _is_ hers, he loves her. He _loves_ her!

''Okay,'' she breathed.

''But, if we're 'seeing what happens' can we still kiss?'' he asked cheekily, with a chuckle.

Haley slapped him weakly on the chest, and giggled. ''I don't think I'll be able to stop, to be honest.''

''Well, that's good.'' he murmered, staring into her big brown eyes. Most of the puffiness had gone from around the sides, and they weren't red anymore. So she doesn't feel like as much as a mess anymore, luckily.

''Good.'' she repeated, leaning closer to him.

Nathan just smirked, and kissed her. ''I don't think I'll be able to stop either, now that I know what it's like, I can't go on not kissing you anymore.''

Haley's cheeks darkened. Nathan always had this effect on her, now she understands why.

Nathan smiled, and looked at the clock. ''Hales? Is that really the time?'' he asked in a panic, sitting up.

''Um, yeah.'' she said, glancing at the clock. Was he supposed to be doing anything at 4:45 in the afternoon? ''Wow, it's really gone fast. Do you- Do you have to be somewhere?''

''It's Monday.'' he said simply, putting his feet on the floor and grabbing his trainers to put back on.

''Monday?'' she repeated in confusion.

''I go to Lily's every Monday, remember?''

''Oh!'' she exclaimed in understanding. ''Right, sure.'' she said, trying to cover up her dissapointment.

Nathan could sense that she was sad about him leaving, he was too. But he couldn't help but smile that she was sad over the fact that he was leaving, she didn't want him to leave!

''You're gonna come, right? She loves you.''

Haley grinned, and nodded furiously. ''Okay,''

''I have to go home, hopefully avoid Lucas, get a shower, and I'll come and pick you up?'' he asked, grabbing a jacket from the arm of the chair and slipping it on.

''Um, sure.'' she nodded.

Nathan walked back over to her and gave her a quick peck, and headed out of the door. Leaving Haley behind with a huge smile on her face.

She looked at the mirror that's hung up on the wall, her messy hair and slightly puffy eyes stood out the most. Even though she's not cried in hours, you can still tell that she has been. _Wow, how could Nathan have kissed me looking like this? _she asked herself.

''Shower.'' she muttered to herself, glancing at the mirror again and heading up the stairs.

* * *

''Why did you do it?'' Mouth demanded, marching up to Rachel after spotting her walking to her car. He had been walking past the cafe when he saw her stood at the counter paying Karen for a coffee to go. So he had waited for her to exit to confront her, he didn't want to cause a scene at Karen's work place.

Rachel turned around and sighed. ''Mouth-''

''Why did you lie about it? You used me Rachel.'' he said. Mouth honestly felt betrayed by her, he really liked Rachel, and she just used him to get those tapes. The same tapes that cause so much drama.

''I needed them, Mouth. I knew you wouldn't go along with it so I had to lie about having to delete mine.''

''You didn't _need_ them. What you do need, is to grow up. You can't carry around this grudge that you've had with Brooke Davis for the past year, you can't hurt people to make yourself feel better, you don't need to have fun by causing drama.'' he said in complete anger. Mouth was never rude to people, he never told them what he thought. But now he's making a stand, because what Rachel did was completely wrong.

''Mouth-'' she tried.

''Save it.'' he spat, and stormed away from her.

Rachel sighed again. What if Mouth was right? What if what she did _was_ wrong? Why was she the only one laughing over what happened? Was it really worth hurting all those people for her enjoyment?

No, it really wasn't worth it.

* * *

Lucas knocked on the door nervously. He didn't know what to say at all, he didn't know where to begin. She would probably shut the door in his face, not that he blamed her. He had done the meanest thing to her, he had treated her like she was _nothing_. He wouldn't be surprised if she did the same to him.

Haley ran down the stairs, her thoughts focused entirely on Nathan. It seemed like the things that happened this morning at school were less important, because something good came out of it, something _great_ came out of it. That didn't mean that the pain still wasn't there, that it didn't stop hurting when she thought about what Lucas did to her and his brother. But she had Nathan now, and he loves her. She just can't stop the smile from appearing when she that fact crosses her mind.

That smile completely dissapeared when she opened the door.

''Lucas,'' she stopped in shock. ''what are you doing here?''

''I, um, I yeah.'' he took a deap breath. ''I'm-''

''You're sorry?'' she asked, with a raised eyebrow. How dare he, how dare he come here to apologise. Does he really think that she'll just laugh it off and forgive him? He should have stayed _well_ away. She never wanted to see him again, so why did he turn up on her doorstep?

Lucas nodded, not saying anything. He could see Haley getting angryier by the second, he didn't want to provoke her.

''You're sorry?'' she repeated bitterly, tears filling her eyes. _Damn _she cursed in her mind, she didn't want to cry again today.

''Haley, you don't know how much I've lost.'' he said. ''Nathan hates me, Peyton broke up with me.''

Haley smiled cruelly, something she had never done before. ''And I hate you, and Brooke hates you...''

Lucas sighed, she definitely was treating him like he was nothing. And he wasn't surprised.

''I know I'm a bad person...''

''Gee, when did you figure that out? Was it when the idea of hurting Nathan popped into your mind? Or was it when you first met me? When you asked me out? When you pratically mauled me against your car on our first date? Was it when you asked me to come with you to pick up Nathan at the airport? Or maybe, did you realise you were a bad person when you recorded that message?'' she demanded, some tears escaping. The pain was quickly coming back, and Nathan wasn't here to defend her, or protect her.

''When the idea first came into my head,'' he admitted. ''but I just got so caught up in everything. I never meant to hurt you. But then when Peyton found out about us, she wanted to get back together. I love her, Haley. I couldn't say no, and before I knew it I was cheating on you and hurting Nathan at the same time.'' he explained softly.

''Don't do that.'' she said through gritted teeth, trying to control her anger.

''What?''

''Don't try and excuse what you did.'' she said. ''Don't try and make out that you're not an asshole, because you are. What you did was assy and wrong, and you can't excuse it. So stop.''

Lucas nodded again, not knowing what to say.

Haley took a deep breath. ''Go home Lucas, don't talk to me. Don't try and make me forgive you, because I don't think I ever can.''

''Haley-'' he tried. Haley was always a good friend to him, no matter what. He never wanted to lose her, she was the type of person everyone wanted in their lives. And he's practically forced her out of is.

''Bye Luke,'' she said softly, wiping her tears and shutting the door in his face.

* * *

''Hales? You in here?'' Nathan asked, walking into her house. Before he left he had told her that she could just walk in, because it was just easier, and she hates answering the door. So that's what he's doing. It's 5:30, so they have 30 minutes to get to Karen's Cafe. Nathan thought they could have some time together before they went to see Lily.

He heard sniffling coming from the couch. He walked around and saw Haley lay on it, tears falling from her eyes.

''Baby,'' he sighed, his heart aching at the sight of her in pain. ''what happened?'' he asked softly. Nathan walked over to the couch and kneeled down, so he was at eyelevel with her, he couldn't fit on the end of the couch. He was too big, even though Haley's tiny, she's taking up a lot of the room.

''Lucas stopped by.'' Haley sniffed, smiling slightly at his presence. She realised that he was here again, just like he was when the tapes were shown, and when she thought she was a rebound, and just when she felt down when Lucas cancelled on her. He's always here, _saving her._

Nathan stood up in an instant. ''What did he say? I'll kick his ass.'' he said in determination, looking like the second Haley spoke he would head out the door.

Haley sat up and grabbed Nathan's arm, pulling him back down. ''He said he's sorry. I don't know, I just think it got to me, that's all.'' she said softly, trying to smile but Nathan could tell that it was forced.

Nathan cupped her cheek, hoping that this one gesture would make her feel better. He hates that Haley has been through so much pain this past year, she's been betrayed and lied to, and it isn't fair. Nothing about this situation is fair, and no one can change it. ''Why did it get to you?''

''Because, it sucks.'' she said tiredly. ''It just sucks. I just feel so betrayed, you know?''

''I know.'' he nodded.

Haley sighed, realising she wasn't the only one Lucas hurt. ''Nathan,'' she sighed. ''I'm sorry.''

''Why?'' he asked in confusion.

''Lucas hurt you too, the whole point of this was to hurt you. I'm here crying like an idiot, when you were betrayed by the person you love, that isn't fair.'' she said softly, staring at his beautiful face, which made her stomach go crazy with butterflies.

''When I got home from High Flyers and realised what he was doing, that hurt, and I dealt with that betrayal. And it sucks. But I've dealt with it, so now it's your turn, and it's crappy, but then you'll realise that good has come out of all of this.'' he said softly, caressing her cheek.

''It gave me you.'' she whispered with a smile, a _real_ smile.

''That's the _best_ part.'' he said, with a grin. He was thrilled that he was the one who cheered her up, _he_ is the one that's making her smile like that. ''If all this crap didn't happen, then something could have went wrong. Our feelings might not have been strong enough back then, we might of not loved eachother like we do. We might have not been here, together, right now.''

''We would have.'' she disagreed, touching his hand that was resting on her cheek.

Nathan gave her a challenging look. ''How would you know that?''

''Remember when I came to you the night of my first day at school, the night I told you about my dream?''

It took him a second to remember, because the other parts of that night stook in his mind more than her talking about her dream. He mainly remembered how beautiful she looked, and he remembered how he felt his heart break when he heard the hurt in her voice when she asked _So, I'm a rebound?_

''You said that you had a dream and... and Lucas and Peyton were together. And you said that you met some guy called Julian, who you've never met.'' he said remembering, searching his mind for the conversation they had.

Haley nodded. ''I lied.'' she said sheepishly.

That just made Nathan even more confused. ''What did you lie about?''

''Okay, well, I didn't exactly _lie._ I just missed out the main part of the dream.''

Nathan smirked. ''Why? Did you have a dirty dream about me, Hales?''

Colour rushed to Haley's cheeks, and she smacked him on the arm, hard. ''No! Are you going to talk about this seriously, or are you just going to joke about it?'' she asked.

Nathan nodded. ''But can I sit down? My legs are killing me.'' he said.

Haley then remembered that he was still kneeling infront of her, she didn't want him to move, she _loves_ the feel of when his hand is touching her cheek, well, when his hand is touching her anywhere really. But he was uncomfortable, so she nodded.

Nathan sat on the couch next to her. Haley immediately leaned into him, without really realising it. Even though they've only just declared their love a couple of hours ago, in some ways it's like they've been together for years. It was like a reflex, Haley just had to be close to him.

''The dream started with me, waiting for you at the airport, but Lucas wasn't there, Lucas wasn't even my boyfriend. I saw you, and you lit up, like a christmas tree.'' she giggled, remembering how she thought of it from the dream. ''I gave you a ride home, and then I saw you the next day at the rivercourt. You asked me if I had a boyfriend too, you were such a dork.''

''Hey!'' Nathan objected, even though he didn't know what really happened in the dream. Dream Nathan wasn't a dork, no way.

''We went on a date.'' she continuted, ignoring him, getting wrapped up in the events of the best dream of her life. ''And a while later Brooke went on a date with Julian, and we talked about it, and we talked about Lucas and Peyton being together. I called them 'hot', can you believe that? But then you told me that we were the hottest couple.''

''Because we would have been.'' Nathan said. He really wanted to say _because we are_ but he can't, because they're not a couple.

Haley then started to laugh. ''And you were jealous of Julian.''

''Scruffy Guy?'' he asked. He really didn't want to admit that he was jealous of Julian at one point, when he thought that Haley liked him.

Haley nodded. ''The next part, I was crying. You walked into my house, and asked me if I was okay. Apparantly Rachel had slept with you in the past, and I got scared because I couldn't compete with that. You said- you said that I never had to compete with anything. Because you said that you love me, and you said this big cute list of reasons why. So I kissed you, and said 'I love you too'. But then I woke up.''

''Wow. So Dream Nathan's 'I love you' beat my 'I love you', huh?'' he asked.

Haley smirked, and put her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking about something hard. ''Well. Dream Nathan's was sweet, but it was cheesy too. And Dream Nathan said it while we were fighting. But yours, well... yours was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful.''

Nathan smiled in satisfaction.

''Because it was real, and I got to kiss you for real afterwards.'' she added cheekily.

Nathan had wanted to kiss her ever since he walked into her house earlier. So when she said that, nothing was stopping his from pouncing on her and smothering her with kisses.

Nothing.

''Nathan!'' she giggled, grabbing his face from the cheek he was kissing and making him look at her. ''At least give me a real kiss.''

So he did.

* * *

''Karen, Karen. I'm so sorry, we're late.'' Nathan apologised, running into the cafe with Haley in tow. Well, more like dragging her by the hand, because she couldn't keep up with his fast pace. He wasn't used to the fact that she sucked at all things athletics, not that he minds. It's just another thing he loves about her.

Karen sighed in relief, she had been _so_ worried about her nephew. Yeah, he is often late, but he always called to tell her. And he's never been twenty minutes late before, and neither has Haley.

''Where have you two been?'' she asked, running her hand through her short brown hair.

''Um, we were- we, um.'' Nathan stuttered. He can't exactly tell his aunt that he was late because he was making out with the gorgeous girl next to him, can he?

''Sorry, Karen. It was my fault, we were walking out of the door and I tripped. It really hurt and I couldn't stop crying.'' Haley lied to cover for them, also so Karen doesn't ask her for the reason why she's been crying. She couldn't be the one to tell Karen what Lucas did to her, Karen loves her nephews, she wouldn't be able to bare the thought of them doing something awful.

Karen nodded, then spotted how their fingers were intertwined. She gave them a questioning look. ''Um, are you two..'' she trailed off, nodding at their hands.

Haley pulled her hand away from Nathan's, as if he had burned her. ''Oh, no.'' Haley laughed nervously. ''We're friends, and I just can't run, so he took my hand so I would be faster.'' she lied again. It's not that she's ashamed of Nathan, she just doesn't want people assuming things that she's not ready for.

Karen nodded and smiled. ''Oh, I forgot. You're with Lucas.''

Haley got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, something she gets whenever she thinks about what Lucas did. She reckons that she'll be getting that a lot when she returns to school tomorrow, with all the sympathetic looks she probably be getting. But she has to face it sometimes, so she shook her head. ''We broke up this morning.''

''Why?'' Karen asked in shock, she then glared at her nephew, if Nathan was the cause of this then she would have to give him a serious telling off.

''Um-''

''He cheated on her.'' Nathan said, not wanting to be mean, he just didn't want Haley lying for Lucas, not after what he did.

So it looks like Lucas will be the one getting a serious telling off.

''Honey, are you okay?'' Karen asked sympathetically. She _really_ wanted to hurt Lucas right now, how could he do this to sweet Haley?

Haley nodded instantly. With Nathan, she's better than okay, he makes her feel amazing. ''I'm fine, we weren't exactly working out anyway.'' she said, which definitely wasn't a lie.

Karen nodded. ''Well, Lily's in the back waiting for you guys. I'm keeping the cafe open later tonight, Keith can't make it, so can you drop her off here when you take her wherever you're taking her?'' she asked, changing the subject.

Nathan glanced at Haley, he could tell she was tired so he shook his head. ''Can we just stay here? We'll play with her in the back, it's been a long day.''

Karen nodded again in understanding. ''Of course, shout me if you want any food.''

Haley and Nathan smiled. ''We will.'' he said, _he_ would never pass on the opportunity for some of Karen's delicious food.

* * *

''Hey boyfriend.'' Brooke greeted, sitting next to him on the couch after returning from the bathroom at his house.

Julian chuckled. ''You really like calling me your boyfriend, don't you?''

''Of course, because I really like you being my boyfriend.''

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''Well, I love being your boyfriend.'' he said. ''I never really expected to be happy here, I remember walking down the hallway. And I spotted you walking with Nathan, you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I got so jealous because I thought Nathan was your boyfriend. But then I saw him with Haley, and he kept smiling, so I realised you weren't. I was so relieved, not that I expected you to ever date me in the first place.''

''Well I am, because I'm _crazy_ about you. Gosh, the amount of times I bugged Haley asking if you'd said anything about me in chemistry.'' she said, barely hearing herself because all she could hear was the beating of her heart in her ears.

''I'm crazy about you too, Brooke.'' he said, smiling one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen.

Brooke smiled. ''Good.''

That smile sent him crazy, like it has since the beginning of senior year. He couldn't believe it when she came to his house this afternoon, asking if they could talk about the kiss. And when _she_ asked to be his girlfriend, well, he thought he was going to die right there. Julian Baker felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be now dating Brooke Davis.

* * *

''Princess? You here?'' Nathan called, walking into the back room with Haley next to him. He looked at the beautiful girl next to him in confusion when she didn't reply, Lily normally comes running to his arms the second she see's him.

Lily giggled from the table she was hiding under. She liked this new game, she really wanted to scared Nathan and Haley, and they were late, so they deserve it.

Haley smiled when she heard the cute giggle from the corner of the room, where the dining room table is.

''Oh no,'' she said dramatically. ''Nathan, she's not here. I guess we'll have to go.'' she winked at him, to let him know that she's kidding.

''No!'' Lily screamed, running from under the table. ''I'm here, I'm here!'' Lily jumped into her cousins arms, causing them all the smile.

''Hey Lil-Bear.'' Haley said, ruffling her hair.

''Hey _Naley_.'' she said cheekily, grinning at the two older kids. ''Brooke called me.''

Nathan groaned and turned to Haley. ''Is she really going to start calling us that? Wow, we need to keep her away from Brooke.''

Haley giggled. ''So, Brooke told you, huh?'' she asked Lily.

Lily nodded. ''Yeah-huh. She said you two were kissing, which is gross. But if you two end up getting married, then it's okay.''

''Princess, slow down.'' Nathan warned. He really didn't want Haley getting freaked out, she's not even his girlfriend, yet his cousin is talking about marriage. Nathan wants that with Haley one day, of course, but not when she wont even agree to date him yet.

But Haley just giggled again. ''Lily, we're seventeen. I know when I met Nathan he presumed that we were going to get married when we were sixteen...'' she teased, remembering the first time she met Nathan and he made up a little scenario about them being together if she would never had moved to Charlotte. ''But it's to early for that yet.''

Nathan blushed slightly, putting Lily on the ground. ''It's been a _long_ day, Lil. You wanna stay here tonight? We can watch Cinderella.''

''Cinderella? Really?'' Lily gasped in shock. ''You _never_ watch that with me. You said it's stupid.''

''I did once, remember? Hurry up and put it in before I change my mind.'' he said, smiling at his cute little cousin, who was wearing the tiara he bought her when he come home after the summer.

Lily ran to the shelf of her movies that she always kept at the cafe which she watched when her Mom was working.

Haley smiled at Nathan. ''So, Cinderella, huh?'' she asked, walking to the couch and sitting down. She's exhausted after all the shock, crying and confessions of love. Nathan's right, it _has_ been a long day. Getting embarrassed infront of the whole school, being betrayed, realising the love of your life. It definitely takes a lot out of you.

Nathan sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''What, you haven't seen it before?'' he teased.

''Yeah, 'course.''

Lily ran back to the couch with the movie in hand, she ran over to the DVD player and put the movie in. After pressing the _play_ button she come back to the couch and sat next to Haley, - who was now in the middle- snuggling into her.

''I'm sorry,'' Haley whispered to Nathan, ten minutes into the movie. ''I know I'm driving you crazy already.''

''You're not.'' he whispered back, not wanting to disturb Lily.

''Yes, I am.'' she objected. ''Do you think I'm a tease, because I don't want a relationship yet?''

''No,'' he denied. ''I've never thought that, so don't you think it, okay?''

Haley nodded. ''But what are we gonna say to people when they ask about us?'' she asked. She was honestly scared about the comments people were going to make tomorrow, how they were going to label her without hardly knowing anything that happened today.

''Who cares? They don't know you, they don't me. Brooke, Julian, Jake, they understand our situation. No one else needs to know, so we can tell the others to stick their noses out. Don't worry about it, I'm here for you.'' he said softly, kissing her cheek.

''I love you, so much.''

''I love you too, so stop worrying, we're going to face it together.'' he said, and turned back to the television, trying to calm down his racing heart. ''Oooh, imagine if you can change a pumpkin into a carriage? That would be _so_ cool.'' he said out loud.

''You can, Natey.'' Lily said. ''The Fairy Godmother just did it, did you see?''

Haley laughed at the two. She loved these two and Brooke more than anything in the world, they're everything now. Ever since she moved to this town, she was scared, constantly scared. She was scared of losing Brooke, and losing her way after she lost her dancing after injuring her knee. But now, even though she's still in pain over what Lucas and Peyton did. She's got Nathan, and she wouldn't swap that for the pain to go away, for her knee to fully repair to she can dance again. She wouldn't swap him for the world.

And he's never going to let her go again. He's never going to stop saving her, protecting her, comforting her. Because he loves her, and all that pain he's been through over the past few months, ever since he met her. It was worth it.

_So_ worth it.

* * *

**AU: Hope you liked it. This chapter was really fluffy, wasn't it? I hope it makes up for all the non-Naley through the whole story.**

**The quote from the start was from 'Party of Five'.**

**This is the longer chapter I've ever written for this story. So please review. And today has been one of the worst days _ever,_ so cheer me up? and I'll send you a preview of Chapter12:-).**


	12. Chapter Twelve

''_How do you explain the things you love? You can't. You just do._''

''You okay, buddy?'' Julian asked softly when Haley sat down on her seat next to him in their chemistry class. She looks so tired, and it's only second period, he doesn't know what she's going to be like by the end of the day. She looked like she had no sleep the night before, and she looked like she's about to cry again, but she's not allowing herself to, so it's making her worse.

''If you weren't my friend, and if I didn't love you, then I would have _so_ kicked your ass for asking me that.'' she moaned, running her hands over her face. Everyone has been asking her that question today, she is _okay_, she's just hurt at the same time.

Julian snorted. ''You wouldn't be able to kick my ass, Hales.''

''Well I would have gotten Nathan to do it.'' she said childishly, sticking her tongue out at Julian.

''You're immature.''

''You're annoying.''

''What's going on with you two anyway?'' Julian asked, referring to the raven haired guy that _could_ kick his ass.

Haley shrugged. ''We love eachother, we're just taking out time, well I am. I broke up with Lucas yesterday, I can't commit myself to someone else so quickly. I need some time.'' she explained, knowing that Julian would understand. Julian's her friend, and he's been there for her, there's no reason why he wont help her out now.

''Good for you, Hales.'' he said. ''Speaking of Lucas, have you spoke to him today? Brooke said something about him coming to your house yesterday.''

''No, I told him not to talk to me. Nathan said he's been trying to talk to him at home, so he stayed at Karen's couch last night to get out of the way. He might stay there for a few days, then come home. He just wants to avoid him.'' she told Julian. ''So, I spoke to Brooke this morning.'' she said, with a smile on her face. She's barely smiled all morning, but then she can't _not_ smile at the thought of Brooke and Julian finally getting together.

''Oh, okay.'' he said nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal about it. But it is a big deal, a _very_ big deal.

''You guys are together! This is _so_ awesome.'' she squealed, getting confused looks from the other students who were waiting for the class to start. They were confused because if what happened to Haley ever happened to them, they certainly wouldn't be smiling. But obviously they didn't have a Nathan Scott to save them.

''Jeez, Hales. Chill out.''

Haley pouted. ''I thought you were happy about this?'' she asked.

''Believe me, I'm thrilled. But I'm just not squealing about it.''

''Well you should be, you're dating my best friend which officially makes you the luckiest man on the planet.'' she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Julian grinned. ''I am, aren't I?''

* * *

''Nathan, Nathan. Wait up, man.'' Lucas shouted, chasing his younger brother down the hallway. ''Please, Nate. Just talk to me.''

Nathan turned around and glared at Lucas. ''What do you want? I've got gym, I'm going to be late.'' he said coldly. ''I'm not losing anything else because of you.''

''You've got her now, haven't you?''

Nathan's jaw clenched. ''No, I haven't. She's _so_ scared, Luke. She doesn't know that I see it, but I do, I see that fear in her eyes. She's scared of getting close to me, because that fear is always gonna be there. She was getting over it, she was almost over being cheated on. She didn't _need_ to know what you did, and now she does, and she's scared, and it's all your fault. Stay away from us.''

''Nate.'' Lucas tried again, but Nathan just glared at him and walked away.

* * *

''So, cheerleading starts again tonight, huh?'' Haley asked nonchalantly as her and Brooke walked down the hallway to their next class which they had together. Haley knows how important cheerleading is to Brooke, and she couldn't be more proud of her, but she also doesn't want Brooke to ask her _again_ to join the squad.

Brooke nodded eagerly. ''Yep.'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''You know like I keep bugging you to join the squad?''

''Yeah, even though all the spots are full.''

''Well, they're not anymore. So now you _have_ to join.'' Brooke said in determination.

''Why, who quit? Wait, Brooke. You didn't kick someone of the squad so I could join did you?'' Haley asked dissapointedly, it did sound like something that Brooke would do to get what she wants.

''No, Peyton quit, but I was going to take her spot away anyway.''

The pain doubled at the mention of Peyton, but Haley tried to cover her discomfort with a small smile. ''Did she say why?''

''She just said that she didn't want to be on it anymore.'' Brooke said with a shrug. ''So, has anything else happened with you and Nathan?''

''Not really, we only kissed for the first time _yesterday._'' she said in amusement. Brooke always was way ahead of herself.

''I know.. but I thought you might of changed your mind about not wanting to be his girlfriend.''

Haley sighed. ''It's been one day, Brooke. I can't get over it that fast, why are you pushing this?'' she asked, the exhaustion started to take over again. She's sick of bringing up what happened yesterday, she's not sick of Nathan, she's just sick of people trying to make her be his girlfriend. Nathan said he understood her reasons, so why can't Brooke?

''I want you to be happy, Hales.'' Brooke said. She does, that's all she's wanted since Haley came to Tree Hill, and she always noticed that Haley's happy when she's with Nathan. Brooke knows that she'll be happier if they were together, properly.

''And I am, minus the whole 'being cheated on and finding out by time capule' thing. I love Nathan, Brooke. I just, I can't be with him that way yet. I need to be myself for a while.'' she explained.

''Okay, I wont push it.'' Brooke said softly, knowing she may have just pushed her best friend a little to far. ''But you're joining the squad.'' she said cheekily. ''Oh, look. We've made it to class.''

Haley tried to object, but Brooke had already ran into the classroom.

* * *

_Okay, just line up, order food, pay. Simple. Ignore everyone._ Haley told herself as she walked into the cafeteria at lunch time. She knew that if she got stuck in the line with nosey people -which was ninety percent of the schools population- then they would start asking questions, like a lot have done all day. Haley's tired, hungry, and she just wants to go home. But no, she still has to sit through lunch, more classes and then cheer practice. Which isn't very fun for a clumsy person.

Step One. Line Up.

Haley walked to the line, and went to the back. No, she wasn't one of those annoying people who pushed in. A couple of people looked at her, and she noticed some of the people who sat at the tables inside were looking at her too, and pointing, as the spoke to their friends.

After she saw them, she didn't even make it to Step Two.

* * *

''Peyt, talk to me, please.'' Lucas begged at lunch, as he sat down at her table.

Peyton sighed and ran her hands tiredly over her face. ''Lucas, go away.''

''No, I'm not leaving 'til you get back together with me.'' he said, taking hold of one of her hands softly.

Peyton snatched her hand away. ''Lucas, stop it. We're not getting back together, I need some time. What you said on that tape, it was cruel. I don't know who you are anymore, you've changed.''

''Peyt-''

''Stop calling me Peyt, I hate being called Peyt.'' she told him.

Lucas looked at her in confusion. ''You love me calling you Peyt.''

''Well, you're not the only one who's changed.'' she said bitterly, glaring at him.

''Please, don't do this.'' he begged, somehow he knew that this was probably their last shot, he can't mess it up. ''I love you.''

Jake suddenly appeared and sat next to her. ''Leave her alone, man.''

Lucas glared at the two and stood up. ''Fine. Bye _Peyt._'' and with that, he stormed away from the table in fury and pain. He's just lost the love of his life, his good friend, his brother, his Haley. And it hurts like hell.

Peyton turned to Jake and smiled. ''Thanks.'' she said softly. ''I thought you hated me.''

''I get why you did it. You can't help who you love, right?''

Peyton didn't know what he meant by that. She didn't know if she was talking about her loving a jackass like Lucas. What if Jake was talking about her? She didn't know.

But it made something flicker in her chest, and caused her smile to widen.

* * *

Haley ran to the quad, her tears threatening to fall. In the cafeteria it felt like she couldn't breath, it felt like all those stares and mumbles were suffocating her. She just had to get out of there as fast as she could, she can't deal with all of this, it's to much. Because with all those stares, and mumbles brings back the pain that she felt when the tape was shown.

Nathan stood up from his table on the quad that he was sharing with Brooke and Julian when he saw the cafeteria doors fly open and Haley step outside, looking completely in over her head. He quickly ran over to her, and before she even had time to look up at him he pulled her into a hug.

Haley wrapped her arms around him, knowing who it was instantly. She knew his smell anyway, and she knew how it made her heart race when he hugged her. She needed someone to help her, she needed all of this to go away. She needed all this pity to go away, she needed everyone to keep their noses out, but they just wouldn't, and it's getting to much.

So she started to cry.

And he continued to hold her, letting her tears soak his shirt, and her mascara leave a black mark on it. He whispered sweet, comforting words into her ear. He told her that he loves her, he told her that she's going to be okay, because she's got him, and he's not going to stop making her feel better.

He's _never_ going to stop saving her.

''I love you.'' she finally said, sniffing against his chest when the tears stopped falling.

''I'm going to love you forever, Haley James.'' he whispered, kissing the top of her head. ''That's all that matters.''

* * *

_Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?_ Haley wanted to say to all the people looking at her with curious eyes. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to meet Nathan at his car to walk to the first basketball/cheer practice. Now more rumours are going to start, and those curious eyes are going to turn to accusing ones.

''BG, you ready to go?'' Nathan asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as he walked over to her.

A blush covered Haley's face at Nathan's nickname for her. ''No.'' she told him with a straight face, ignoring how she almost _swooned_.

Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. ''It will be fun, come on.'' he said in a happy tone, trying to cheer her up. He really wanted her to become a cheerleader, it just means he can spend more time with her, and he would play so much better if he had her cheering him on.

''Yeah, because I'm not clumsy at all.'' she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Nathan just laughed again. ''You'll be fine, anyway, you'll look hot in that uniform.'' he said huskilly, winking at her.

Haley turned a whole new shade of red, so she elbowed him in the ribs. ''You perv.''

''Ow.'' he moaned in pain, removing his arms from around her shoulders and rubbing the place she hit. ''Love you too, Hales.'' he said dryly, but then smiled to let her know that he was teasing. ''Didn't you go to CSPA? Where you joined on a _dancing_ scholarship. Doesn't that mean you can do the easiest form of it?''

''Yeah, but my dancing was elegent, and I didn't have to scream _be aggressive, be be agressive_ at the same time. I'll probably get distracted and fall over.''

''I thought you hurt your knee? Can you still dance?'' he asked softly, not wanting to upset her. He remembers when Brooke told him how a couple of days after Jack cheated on Haley, she had gotten distracted while dancing and damaged one of the bones in her knee, making it impossible for her to dance properly again, causing her to lose her scholarship.

Haley sighed. ''Yeah, because cheerleading's simple. But darn, I could have used that excuse.''

Nathan smiled and grabbed her head. ''C'mon you big baby, let's dance.'' he said, lifting her hand and spinning her around, causing her to laugh for the first time today. He opened the gym doors and led them inside, smiling the whole time.

* * *

''Again! 5. 6. 7. 8!'' Brooke shouted at the cheerleaders infront of her, and started to do the routine. ''Hales, keep up.'' she ordered to her best friend in annoyance, Haley just wasn't getting it. She didn't regret letting Haley join the squad, she just wished that Haley would get it. But it is the first day after all, she could get better.

''Brooke, I'm tired.'' she moaned, trying to keep up with all of Brooke's fast moves. She hasn't danced in months, this is the first time, and it's hard for her to follow all the instructions and try not to trip over her own feet at the same time.

''I don't care. Dance!'' Brooke snapped.

Nathan glanced to the side of the court, where the cheerleaders were practicing. He noticed how Haley was falling behind, and how tired she looked. She was already drained from the events of today and yesterday, she doesn't need Brooke hastling her too. But he couldn't do anything about it, which made him feel awful.

''Come on Miss. Charlotte's School Of Performing Arts, keep up.'' Alex, one of the best cheerleaders on the squad said rudely, following Brooke's steps effortlessly.

''What is your problem?'' Haley demanded, marching up to her and standing infront of the rude girl. She wanted to know why Alex thought she was better than her, and why she wasn't giving her a break. Haley's sick of taking everyones shit and not fighting back. So now she is.

''My problem is that you get on this squad without even trying out, and you suck, I bet you didn't even got to CSPA. God, no wonder Lucas cheated on you. You're such a liar.''

Haley gasped at those words, that stung in her chest. So she shoved her.

Alex shoved her back. ''Bring it, bitch.''

Haley grabbed her glossy dark hair, pulling it as hard as she could ''I have never done anything _to you._''

''Ow!'' Alex screamed in pain.

Just as Haley was about to hurt her again, she was pulled back by the waist. She let go of Alex's hair, and tried to fight against his grip. Damn, why did he have to be so strong?

''Hales, stop. She's not worth it.'' he whispered soothingly into her ear.

Haley took a deep breath, calming herself down. Nathan was right, Alex wasn't worth it. Haley's better than her, she doesn't have to sink down to her level to prove that she's better, because she already knows that she is.

Nathan released his grip from her waist, and she turned around to face him. He took hold of her hand and led them outside, away from everyone else who was watching them in the gym. He didn't like how more people were looking at her and making them both uncomforable.

''You need to stop this, Haley. You need to let go of all this pain. I know it's only been a day, but you need to let go of it some how.'' he told her softly, taking her hands in his.

''I know,'' she whispered. ''it just hurts. It hurts all of the time.''

''I know it does, baby. What did you do after Jack? How did you get over it?''

Tears formed in her eyes at the mention of him, people have mentioned him before and she's been fine, but she's _not_ fine right now, not at all. ''I, um, sang.''

''You can sing too?'' he asked in surprise. _Flip._

Haley then remembered that Nathan wasn't there for her performance with Jake over the summer. ''Yep.''

''Are you good?''

Haley shrugged. ''If I say I am then I'm conceited, and if I say I'm not then maybe I'm in denial.''

''Hales, _you_ could never be conceited.''

He just got another shrug in responce. ''When I found out about Jack, I just ran, I couldn't stop running. When I stopped, I found myself at one of the many music rooms, so I walked in, grabbed a guitar and started to sing. I guess that's when I realised I was good, and it helped, it comforted me, you know?''

Nathan nodded, feeling slightly warmer over the fact that she had just shared this with him. ''Let's go to your house.''

Haley gave him a strange look. ''Why?''

''Because you're singing, and you'll look strange doing it in a car park.'' he said with a smirk, and started to walk to his car.

''I think anyone would look strange doing it in a car park!'' Haley muttered to herself, then snorted at her joke. ''Nathan, wait!'' she called, realising that he was walking off without her. ''I'm not singing.''

* * *

''I hate you.''

''I love you.''

''Whatever,'' she grumbled, trying to hide the smile on her face. ''I can't believe you're making me sing.''

Nathan laughed. ''You know you want to. If this is going to make you feel better, if this is going to get rid of some of your pain, then we're going to do it.'' he said. ''C'mon, like when I'm hurt, I play basketball. It helps me. So why shouldn't singing help you?''

Haley smiled. She _loved_ how he said _we're_, because that's who they are now, the two of them. And he's right, that's all that matters.

They were currently sat on her couch, Nathan waiting patiently for her to sing. He's so desperate for her to find someway to feel better, he can't stand seeing her in pain like this. If he can't make her feel better, then singing can.

Nathan nudged her a little, so she stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

''Don't laugh.'' she warned, pointing her finger at him.

''I wont, promise.'' he said, zipping his lips and pretending to throw away an imaginary key.

Haley giggled and took a deep breath. ''Okay, here goes.''

_I like to say, I've made good use of my time while you've been away._  
_And it's true,_  
_I've been in my piano everyday_  
_thinking of you._

_They talk around, I hear them whisper, It's the funniest thing really they think you're gone forever_  
_I know the truth, It's just getting hard to believe it._  
_When they all tell me it's over_  
_even the stars are aligned and I,_

_I follow the signs so clearly,_  
_and still I've fallen_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._  
_I follow the signs so clearly,_  
_and still they catch me_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._

_I'm not the same, I can't sleep nights and now I'm calling your name when I do._  
_and yet without you, they say I get along better, better, better._  
_When they all tell me It's over_  
_I'll damn the gods until the stars are aligned and I,_

_I follow the signs so clearly,_  
_and still I've fallen_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._  
_I follow the signs so clearly,_  
_and still they catch me_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._

_Look at my life, look at my face, can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve,_  
_you're holding my hand and holding my heart but I just want to feel your breath inside me so I can breath._  
_Somewhere in the distance I catch a spark of grace I hope it's something that makes me feel like I'm alive._

_It's never to soon,_  
_it's never to late,_  
_so I start screaming out_  
_I see your face_  
_I see your hand reaching down and I yell to you and I say,_

_I follow the signs to clearly,_  
_and still I've fallen_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._  
_I follow the signs so clearly,_  
_and still they caught me_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._

_I follow the signs so clearly,_  
_and still I've fallen_  
_the quicksand's pulling me down._  
_I know you can feel me rising,_  
_And I'm on fire_  
_if you keep on pulling me up._

_Look at my life, and look at my face,_  
_look where I've come to get to this place with you._  
_Being here to sit and lay at your feet and rest in your arms_  
_And listen to your heart beat._

Haley opened the eyes she had closed when she had started to sing and smiled. She felt a _little_ better, even though it wasn't much, it still worked. Some of that weight that had been on her shoulders felt lighter, she felt more free than before. Maybe Nathan was right, maybe this was going to help her. Maybe it could take away some of this pain inside her.

Nathan sat there with his mouth hung open in shock, he had no idea she could sing that... amazing. It was phenomenal. Outstanding. Miraculous. Fantastic... he just couldn't find the correct word to describe how great it was. Whatever word he picked, it wouldn't be enough praise.

''So... what did you think?'' she asked nervously, fiddling with her hands.

He walked over to her, and took hold of the hands she was playing with. ''That was beautiful, Hales. I promise.''

Her face lit up, kind of like Nathan's did on the dream. ''Really?''

Nathan nodded. ''Do you feel any better?''

''I think I do.'' she said, with a huge grin on her face. ''I love you, Nathan.''

_Flip._ ''I love you too, beautiful girl.''

* * *

**AN: **I updated early! I'm probably not going to stick to the 'update every Friday, thing' anymore. This story has about three or four chapters left to be honest, so as soon as I've wrote them then I'll post.

Hello my lovely readers. I hope you loved this chapter, because I loved writing it. I know it was shorter in words, but I was longer in parts. I know this was saddish chapter, but she can't get over everything what happened that fast, can she?

Thank you to mazzy for giving me my 100th review! And thanks to everyone else who helped me get there. Also thanks for all your supportive reviews and opinions, they continue to inspire me. If you have any suggestions and ideas, feel free to let me know.

The quote from the beginning was from 'Dawsons Creek'. And the song Haley sang was ''Quicksand'' by Bethany Joy Galeotti.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

''_Take love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever.. and you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you._''

''Nathan! Nathan, stop. Please.'' Haley begged as Nathan tickled her sides. They are lying on his bed, something that they never really did. Lucas wasn't home, Deb was at the cafe and Dan was at work. So they had the house to themselves, it was the perfect time.

It has been a week since her first day back, the looks aren't that bad, and no ones really saying anything to her anymore. Even if they did, it wouldn't bother her, because the pain is fading, she can feel it. Lucas hasn't been talking to her, neither has Peyton. So _maybe_, everything was going to be okay.

''Say it,'' he said, continuing to run his hands down her sides.

''No!'' she screamed, another fit of giggles escaping her body.

Nathan moved his mouth to her ear. ''Say it,'' he repeated in a whisper, causing chills to run down her spine.

''Fine!'' she gave in, with a smile, even though she _really_ didn't want to say that, the first part anyway. ''Nathan Scott is the sexiest man alive, I love him more than anything else in the world, and we're made for eachother.'' she said clearly, like he wanted her too. She sighed in relief when he stopped tickling her sides and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

She turned around so she was facing him and was met with her familiar sparkling blue eyes, she smiled... _hers_.

They were now basically staring at eachother, and it could look strange, but it didn't. Because if anyone walked in the room at that moment they would know that they were to people who were insanely in love with eachother, and staring into eachother's eyes was perfectly fine with them. Better than fine, _perfect._

Until Haley realised that she _really_ had to pee.

''Go,'' he whispered with a grin, just knowing that she was thinking. Her happy face had turned to an uncomfortable one, he could only guess that she needed to use the bathroom.

The second those words left his lips she jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom that was joined in his room.

Nathan lay back down, unable to wipe the _christmas day_ smile off his face. That smile has been on his face ever since Haley told him that she loved him. Sure, it's faltered at times, like when Haley ran out of the cafeteria in tears. Or when Lucas visited her, and he found her lying on her couch in tears. When she was about to kick Alex Dupre's ass, although, he thought that it was hot. Not Alex, of course. Gross.

Even though his smile has faltered a couple of times, he never stopped loving her, not for a second.

A vibrating noise broke him out of his daze. He grabbed the phone from his bed side cabinet, then realised it was Haley's. Some one was calling her.

_Mia._

Nathan debated whether or not to answer it. He thought he shouldn't, because this is Haley's phone, he doesn't want to invade her personal space. But he also thought that he should. Mia doesn't call often, and when she does it makes Haley really happy. She'll be out of the bathroom soon, so he should answer it for her, because Mia might not call for another week.

So he picked up the phone. ''Hey, this is Haley's phone. Um, she'll be here in a second.''

''_Oh! I'm not Mia, I'm Chase._'' the person on the phone said, Chase apparantly. Nathan would have figured out that this wasn't Mia, he had never spoken to her before, but Haley would have mentioned it if Mia sounded like a dude.

Wait, a dude. Why the hell is a dude calling Haley?

''_Who is this?_''

''This, is Nathan. Who the hell are you?'' Nathan demanded.

Chase coughed awkwardly on the other end of the line. ''_Um, Chase?_''

''I figured,'' he replied dryly. ''but why are you calling Haley?''

''_I'm Mia's boyfriend._'' he said. ''_She doesn't know I'm calling but-_'' Chase stopped talking when he heard a voice in the background on the phone.

''Nathan, why are you talking to yourself?'' Haley asked with a snort, appearing out of the bathroom. Then she noticed that he was talking to someone on _her_ phone. ''What are you doing?''

Nathan moved the phone away from his ear. ''Your caller ID said Mia, so I answered it in case you didn't get out the bathroom in time. But this isn't Mia, it's some guy called Chase.''

Haley smiled, and grabbed the phone of him, holding it to her ear. ''Hi, are you Chase? As in Mia's boyfriend, Chase? I'm Haley by the way. I'm sorry if Nathan was rude to you in any way.'' she apologised, knowing that Nathan would have probably been rude.

Chase chuckled. ''_Yeah, I'm Mia's boyfriend. That's why I'm calling._''

''Oh?''

''_Yeah. It's her birthday this weekend, and I wanted to have a surprise party for her, here in Charlotte. I know you live a few hours away, but I was wondering if you wanted to come. I'm calling everyone, that's why it's her phone, she left it here when she left for the library._'' he explained. ''_You're one of Mia's close friends, and I know she misses you, so do you want to come?_''

Haley nodded immediately. ''Of course! Can I bring some friends? I know Brooke wants to meet her, and she wont leave without Julian. So can they come?''

Nathan coughed, reminding her of his presence. Even though he doesn't know what this is, he doesn't want to be left out.

''Oh, and can Nathan come to?''

''_Sure, the more the better._''

''Okay.. so when is it?''

After Chase gave her all the details, and after she promised not to tell Mia, she finally hung up the phone.

''How do you feel about going to Charlotte this weekend for Mia's birthday? Me, you and Brulian. It can be a road trip, what do you say?''

Nathan grinned. Road trip. Charlotte. Mia's birthday. That sounded pretty awesome. This was he can go to one of his favorite cities, go on a road trip with his two friends and the girl he loves, and go to a party and meet some of Haley's friends.

''Sure. I'll call Julian.'' he said, hopping off the bed and walking downstairs to get the phone. He and Julian discovered that they have some things in common, and now they're friends, and Nathan would rather talk to him than Brooke.

Haley lay back down on the bed, thinking about how amazing this weekend's going to be. She suddenly sat up when one name appeared in her mind. Some one who lives in Charlotte, and might end up being at the party. Some one who she would probably have to face for the first time in months.

Jack.

* * *

''We're going on a road trip! We're going on a road trip!'' Brooke sang as she walked out of her house, with Julian by her side. It's not Saturday morning, the party starts at 6pm, but they want to get settled in a motel and look around Charlotte before they see Mia.

Nathan's car pulled up in Brooke's driveway. Haley and Nathan climbed out, Haley immediately ran to her best friend, giving her a hug. Nathan gave Julian a 'man-shake' and took his and Brooke's bags from him, and put them in the back of the car.

''You guys ready? Have you got everything?'' Haley asked, making sure. She didn't want Nathan to have to turn around because Brooke's realised that she's forgotten something.

Brooke nodded eagerly. ''Yep,'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''Julian checked, everything's here.''

Haley smiled. Julian is already helping her best friend, and she loves that.

''Let's go then.'' Nathan said.

They all climbed inside the car. After buckling up, Nathan started the car and they left for Charlotte.

And for a lot of drama.

* * *

''Okay! That's it!'' Nathan shouted, stopping at a red light. He turned to the couple in the back of the car, who looked pretty breathless, and their hair was completely messed up. They also looked completely guilty. ''Next stop, we would have been on the road for two hours. Then one of you two is driving, I'm not driving this car while you guys make out.''

Haley giggled. ''Yeah, guys, cut it out.''

Brooke sighed. ''We're sorry Nate, please keep driving.'' she begged.

Nathan shook his head. ''No way. One of you two is driving. Wait, I don't trust you with my car. Julian you can drive.''

Julian grinned. ''Thanks, Nate.''

Brooke smacked her boyfriends arm. ''You don't wanna make out with me?'' she asked incredulously.

''I do, baby. It's just, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Nathan Scott is letting _me_ drive his car, for _2_ whole hours. I can't lose this.'' he said in defence, lifting his hands up.

Haley laughed at one of her best friends. ''Julian, you're so lame.''

Brooke snorted in agreement.

''Okay, next stop.'' Nathan said, pulling up at a gas station.

They all climbed out of the car. Nathan got some more gas, while Brooke stayed in the car. Julian and Haley climbed out, to stretch their legs.

''I'm going to pee.'' Julian announced, heading to the bathrooms.

''Nice, bro.'' Nathan shouted back with a laugh.

''I'm going to get some snacks. Does anyone want something?'' Haley asked.

Brooke nodded. ''Some water, please. Can you get one for Julian too?'' she asked, incase he was thirsty for the journey. She never really cared if anyone else would need something, she only ever cared about herself. But ever since Haley came home, and she met Julian she can feel like she's becoming a better person. And she loves it.

''Um, can you get me some Cracker Jacks?'' Nathan asked her, he _loves _Cracker Jacks.

Haley nodded, and went inside the store.

After paying for the gas, Nathan climbed back in the car, but in the back this time. He noticed Brooke was still sat in the back too. ''Get to the front, Davis. Your boyfriend's driving, remember.''

''I know, I just wanted to tell you something.'' she said, staring at him with a glare.

''Okay?'' he said, waiting for her to continue. Her glare was freaking him out, what did he do?

''Nathan, you know I love you. But if you hurt Haley, I'll kick your ass. I didn't hurt Lucas much because I knew that she didn't love him, and it was the right thing, because I knew that after that you would tell her how you feel. But she loves you more than I have ever saw Haley love anybody. And if you break her heart, I swear to God...'' Brooke trailed off. She was already angry at the _thought_ of Nathan hurting Haley, she couldn't think of words to make him understand what she would do to him if her hurt her.

''Brooke, I never intend to hurt her, I promise. If I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, so you can feel free to hurt me as much as you like. I love her too, more than you could ever know.''

The cheery girl smiled, showing her dimples. ''Good.'' she said. Then she climbed over the seat and into the front passenger one.

Julian then came back and climbed in the drivers seat. ''Where's Haley?''

''She's gone to get some snacks.''

''Damn, I wanted some water.''

Brooke touched his shoulder. ''I told her to get you one.''

''Thanks, baby.'' he smiled, giving her a kiss.

Brooke pulled on the back of his neck, deepening their kiss.

Nathan groaned. ''Not again...''

* * *

''I hate traffic.'' Julian moaned, as he beeped the horn.

''Julian, that isn't going to do anything.'' Haley told him. She unbluckled her seatbelt and leaned further into the boy next to her. She never liked seatbelts, and there was no point in using one if the car wasn't even moving.

Nathan unbuckled his two and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he kissed the top off her head softly. ''You okay, baby?''

Haley nodded. ''I'm just scared, I guess.''

''Of what?''

''Seeing everyone again, seeing _him_.'' she whispered, so Brooke and Julian wouldn't here. ''I bet they all talked about me when I left. I bet they thought I hurt my knee on purpose to get away from the school.''

''Hey, don't talk like that.'' he whispered. ''You probably wont see them ever again after tonight, so it doesn't matter what they think. I know you hurt your knee dancing, when you were distracted. Brooke knows that, Mia knows that. Nothing else matters.''

''I know, I just hate that they think that they're better than me.'' she admitted. ''I was the best, and now I'm not. I bet when they see me they wont be able to wait to rub it in my face that I can't dance anymore.''

'Well... when they see you with me, they'll be _so_ jealous then they'll be too intimidated.'' he teased.

Haley laughed, feeling her heart tingle at how he always finds a way to make her feel better. ''That's true.''

''I love you, Hales. Stop worrying.'' he said softly, kissing her head again.

''I love you too.'' she said, she then noticed the box sat next to her. ''Oooh, Cracker Jacks.''

Haley picked up the box and opened it. She popped a treat into her mouth and saw the little packet with a prize inside. She pulled the packet out and looked at it for a second, wondering what was inside.

''Hey, maybe it's a _free kiss from Nathan Scott_ pass.'' Nathan joked.

Haley snorted. ''I take it back about Julian. _You're_ so lame.''

Julian chuckled from the drivers seat, Haley had said that comment out loud, instead of whispering like usual. ''Ha.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''You know you wanted that pass.'' he said to Haley.

Haley ignored him and opened the packet, finding a little multi-coloured bracelet inside, it was mainly pink. She giggled and placed it on Nathan's wrist, that was still wrapped around her shoulder.

Nathan looked at it, and smiled. Even though it was a tacky bracelet, which had just probably damaged his masculinity. Haley had given him a present, and that made him feel all _tingly_.

''Don't say I never gave you anything.'' she said with a smirk, which he couldn't see.

Nathan kissed her temple. ''You gave me _everything_.'' he murmered against her head.

''Okay, guys. Buckle up, it looks like the traffic is clearing.'' Julian announed as the car began to move.

Charlotte, here they come.

* * *

''Wake up, Hales. We're here.'' Nathan whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. Haley's eyes shot open, had she really fell asleep? Wow. She realised that if she woke up like this everyday, then she really wouldn't mind.

Haley yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms. She looked out the window and saw that they were at a motel, in the carpark.

''Where's Brulian?'' she asked. They always call Brooke and Julian Brulian now, it's easier than saying both of their names, and it's just _cute._

''They're booking us rooms for tonight.''

Nathan climbed out of the car, he walked around and opened Haley's door for her, helping her out because she was still half asleep.

''Why are you so sleepy? It's midday.'' Nathan asked her, chuckling at Haley struggled to keep her eyes open.

''I couldn't sleep last night,'' she murmered. ''I need something to wake me up.''

''How about this?'' he asked, then kissed her hungrilly, something that he's wanted to do all day.

Haley happilly kissed him back, wide awake now. She gripped on his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, just wanting to _feel_ her, just as much as she wants to feel him.

When they broke away from breath, they both smiled widely at eachother as their hearts rang in their ears.

''I think I'm awake now.'' she whispered breathlessly.

''Good.'' he whispered back, leaning in to give her another kiss.

''Oh no, no way. Not again.'' Brooke said marching over to them. She grabbed Haley's arm, dragging her towards her, causing Haley to stumble a little. ''You two are not doing this again, no PDA. Kids are probably around somewhere, you'll scar them. Me and Julian aren't even _that_ bad.'' she ranted.

Julian laughed at his girlfriend. ''Calm down, Brooke.''

Brooke huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. ''I just don't think it's fair that we don't get to make out in a car but they make out in a car park.''

Nathan sighed, he knew Brooke wouldn't let this go. Wow, she could go so over-dramatic sometimes. ''Sorry, Brooke.''

Brooke grinned. ''Good.''

''This is ridiculous, can we go now?'' Haley asked impatiently. She wanted a shower before they went to visit Charlotte, and she was still grouchy from her sleep. She just wanted to go and get clean, she felt so _icky_.

''Okay, let's go.''

They all walked in the entrance, and Brooke gave in her name to get the keys. Because Haley had invited her and Julian to this party, she had insisted to pay for the rooms. So it was under her name.

''Um, Hales. I booked you and Nathan one room, with one bed. Is that okay?'' Brooke asked wearily. Haley looked stressed out, she didn't want to put more pressure on her. She knows that Haley's a virgin, and doesn't want her feeling uncomfortable making her sleep next to someone who isn't her boyfriend.

Haley thought about it for a second, was she okay with this? But then she remembered how good it felt just to touch Nathan, or how much she loved it when he woke her up with a kiss. Haley already knew that she would probably be getting a _very_ good night sleep tonight, it was more than okay.

So she said ''Sure.''

* * *

''So, what do you think about Charlotte?'' Haley asked. Her and Nathan are now walking around Charlotte, holding hands. They have four hours until the party, so they don't have to be back at the motel for a while.

''I like it. The Bobcats have always been my favorite team. So I've been here a couple have times to watch some games.''

''The what now?'' Haley asked in confusion. What the hell are The Bobcats?

Nathan chuckled. ''It's a basketball team, Hales.''

''Oh..'' she said in embarrassment. ''I'm glad you like it here, though. I loved it here, but Tree Hill is better.''

''Tree Hill?'' he asked in disbelief. ''Seriously?''

Haley nodded. ''Yeah, I love Tree Hill. It's just so _homey_ you know, it's like a place where I feel that I belong. It's always been my true home, I didn't realise how much I missed it until I came back.''

''I'm glad you came back, I don't know what I would do without you.''

Haley scoffed. ''You would have been fine. You and Lucas would be brothers, you would probably have a super hot girlfriend, and be top at basketball.''

''Lucas was going to get me, whether you were here or not. I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but you are _super_ hot. And maybe not, you inspired me, Hales. I might not have been top at basketball. I was having a hard time, with Lucas and stuff. If you hadn't have been here, then I don't know what would have happened.'' he said softly, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly.

''You saved me to. You're always saving me. When I moved here I was _so_ lost, and you fixed it with your sweet words. When Lucas kept making me down, you cheered me up again. When I found out everything, you told me that you loved me. I don't know what would have happened without you either.''

''Maybe... maybe we're just meant for eachother.'' he suggested, even though he knows that it is true. He had known this since the first time they had a conversation, and he still believes it now.

Haley smiled, her heart _melting_. ''Maybe.''

* * *

''Hales! Haley, hurry up. We have to go, the party starts in half an hour, we need to get there before Mia.'' Brooke shouted, marching into Haley and Nathan's room. She also walked in on a shirtless Nathan in the process.

''Brooke, knock next time, 'kay?'' he said, buttoning up his shirt.

Brooke nodded. ''Wow, check your muscles, Nathan. Nice.''

Nathan chuckled. ''You do know that you have a boyfriend, right? Julian.''

''Yep, my Julian.'' she said, with a dreamy smile on her face.

Haley laughed as she walked out of the bathroom, she had heard their conversation through the very thin walls. ''I'm ready, it should be Nathan who you're shouting at, Tigger.''

Nathan's breath caught his throat, she looked truly stunning. **(SHE'S WEARING HER PROM DRESS, THE ONE IN TREE HILL 4.16. BUT SHE'S NOT PREGNANT, OF COURSE)** Her honey blonde hair was curled, and flew softly down her shoulders, like she has it styled most days. But she had also added a jeweled clip, that pulled some one her shorter hair from her face.

''Wow, Hales. You look hot, almost as hot as me.'' Brooke said, then giggled. ''Just kidding, we're both hot.''

Haley blushed and looked down. ''Thanks, Brookie.''

''You look amazing, baby.'' Nathan breathed, lifting her chin up with his hand so she would look at him properly, also so she would know that he was being honest.

More colour rushed to her cheeks. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, instinctively bringing her closer to him. Until, a cough broke them apart.

''Gosh, you guys. You two just can't get your hands off eachother. I don't know whether I should be grossed out, or think it's adorable.'' she said, then thought about it for a moment. ''I'm going to go with the second, because we're not in a public place.''

Nathan laughed, and took Haley's hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

''You ready for this?'' he asked.

Haley nodded, and took a deep breath. ''Yeah,''

* * *

''Chase? Why are we here again, I thought we were going to dinner?'' Mia asked as they walked towards the entrance at _Blaster_, the club where Chase worked some nights for extra money, as a bartender. ''And why is it quiet? It's Saturday, shouldn't people be here already?''

Chase grinned his usual grin. ''I told you, I left my wallet here last night.'' he told her. ''And someone broke the window, so they had to close the club incase anyone got hurt, it can't be repaired until tonight.''

Mia nodded. ''But why did _I_ have to come with you? It's so cold, and it would only take you a second.''

''Because I love you, and it's your birthday.'' he said sweetly. ''I want to spend every second of it with you.''

Chase opened the door for her, and turned on the lights.

''SURPRISE!'' Everyone screamed.

Banners, balloons, presents, drinks, people were everywhere. They all stood with huge, excited smiles on their faces. She noticed some of Chase's friends here, and all of hers. She saw some people that she didn't recognise, but that didn't matter. Everything was perfect.

''Did you do this?'' she asked her boyfriend, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

Chase nodded. ''Did you really think I was just going to take you to dinner. It's your eighteenth birthday, silly.''

Mia scanned the group of people that were here. She noticed a familiar smile, from a familiar small girl, with the same familiar honey blonde curled hair.

''Haley!'' she exclaimed, running over to one of her closest friends and giving her a hug.

Haley hugged her back. ''Happy birthday, Mia. I've missed you.''

Mia broke away from the embrace, and looked at Haley in shock. ''What are you doing here?''

''It's your birthday! Chase called telling me about a certain surprise party, and here I am.''

''I can't believe you're here.'' she said, pulling her into another bone crushing hug. ''I've missed you, too. My new room mate sucks.''

Haley laughed. ''Of course she does.''

Nathan stood awkwardly next to the two, not wanting to disturb the moment. He had no where to go, he didn't want to look lonely, and Brooke and Julian had already gone to dance, so he was left alone. He didn't exactly know anyone else here.

Haley broke away from the second embrace, and glance to the boy next to her. ''Mia, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is Mia.'' she introduced.

Mia grinned, and pulled him into a hug. ''Thank you!'' she whispered into his ear. ''I saw your video online, it was the cutest thing I ever saw, so thanks for fixing her heart.''

Nathan took a step back and smiled. ''You're... welcome?'' he said, not really knowing what to say to that.

Haley didn't know what Mia had just said, but she could just guess. Considering Mia's smile widened when Haley introduced them, and she heard the word _video_ and _heart_, so it wasn't to hard to figure it out. Mia had seen how hurt Haley was at CSPA when she found Jack cheating on her, so she can only be grateful to see that someone has saved her.

Chase walked over to the three. ''You must be Haley, nice to meet you. I'm Chase.''

Haley shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you, too.''

''I'm Nathan, sorry about being rude to you the other day.'' he apologised. This time a couple of months ago, Nathan would have _never _apolgised for his behaviour. But since he's met Haley, she makes his _want_ to be nice, she makes him _want_ to make people like him, and not be scared.

Chase shook his head dismissively. ''No worries, man.''

The doors to the club opened, and more people stepped inside. Haley froze at the sight of one of them, the one that she had prayed not to see tonight, the one that had caused her to only be a _visitor_ here, the one that she hates more than anyone, even more than Lucas.

Jack.

Nathan noticed Haley tense up randomly. He turned to look at her and her eyes were fixed on the door, with a horrified expression on her face. All he saw was a group of people, for some reason, one of them _annoyed_ him. He had dirty blonde hair, like Lucas', and bright green eyes. He looked really scrawny, like if Nathan poked him then he would fall to pieces. This guy looked like a complete tool.

''Hales, what's the matter?'' he asked her, taking hold of her shoulders so she would look at him, and stop looking at that damn door.

Mia glanced at the door, and she glared when she realised who had shown up at _her _party.

''Did you invite him?'' she asked her boyfriend, pointing to the boy who was stood near the door, with his group of friends who were laughing about something.

Chase looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. ''Um, I invited Ryan, and I said he could bring some people.'' he said in confusion, then saw Haley's face. ''Oh, crap! I'm really sorry Haley, I completely forgot.'' he apologised. Mia had told him the whole story with Haley and Jack a couple of weeks ago, and now Chase feels like a complete idiot.

Haley nodded blankly. ''It's okay, I just... wasn't expecting him to be here.''

''Who? What is going on?'' Nathan demanded in frustration. He felt completely out of place, he didn't know what they were talking about, he couldn't stand seeing this hurt expression on Haley's face and not knowing why it was there.

''That's Jack.'' Mia told him, pointing to the guy who still hasn't spotted them.

''Him? That scrawny little bastard?'' he asked, his blood boiling. ''I'm going to kill him.'' he stated, already taking a step forward to go and hurt the guy who has caused the girl he loves so much pain in the past.

Haley quickly came to her senses and grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further. ''Don't,'' she warned. ''I just want to have a good night. No drama.''

Nathan took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. ''No drama.'' he repeated. Haley was right, everything has been so drama filled lately, this is their chance to be away from Tree Hill and have fun. He didn't want to cause a scene at Mia's party which Chase had put so much effort in.

''So let's have a good night, okay?'' Haley continued. ''And we can have fun with Brooke and Julian, and dance until we're exhausted. Tonight it going to be great, don't cause any trouble, okay?''

Nathan took another deep breath. ''Okay.''

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to end it there, but I decided to turn the next chapter to the whole party, so it would be _longer_. I'll try and update earlier, because your reviews are amazing and they just make me want to write as much as I can. Oh, and 'Jack' isn't based on Jack Daniels, Sam's friend. I love Jack Daniels to much to turn him into a bad guy. Haley's ex-boyfriend Jack, he's completely made up, he's based on my friend actually. But my friend isn't 'scrawny', I was just mad at him at the time. I still am actually, he's not even my _friend_ anymore. Ass.

The quote from the start was from 'Meet Joe Black', and I personally think it's one of the cutest quotes _ever_.

Please review! And I'll send you a preview of Chapter14:-)!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

''_If I tell you I love you, can I keep you forever?_''

''Hey Hales, why do you look so sad?'' Brooke asked, sitting on a bar stool next her at the bar, obviously. ''And where's Nathan?'' Brooke glanced around to where people were talking, dancing and drinking. A lot of drinking.

Haley shrugged. ''I think he went to the bathroom,'' she answered, swirling the straw around her sensible glass of water.

Brooke nudged her best friend. ''You didn't tell me why you look so sad.''

''He's here.'' Haley whispered, looking down at the bar. ''Jack, my ex-boyfriend. He's here, right now.''

''What!'' Brooke exclaimed, climbing off her bar stool. _I'll kill him_ was the first thought that entered her mind, and the most realistic.

Haley quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. ''Don't,'' she warned, knowing exactly what Brooke was planning to do to her awful ex-boyfriend. ''this is Mia's birthday, don't ruin that.''

Brooke sighed. ''Haley, he's caused you so much _pain_.''

''And with that pain, I got to come home. Now I have you, my _best_ friend. And I have Nathan, who I love more than anything. I bet if I wasn't here you and Julian wouldn't have happened, because I'm an awesome matchmaker.'' she teased on the end, trying to lighten the conversation.

Brooke grabbed Haley, pulling her off the stool and into a bone crushing hug. ''I don't like seeing you hurt. You deserve to be happy, and sparkle for the world, he shouldn't be tearing you down.'' she said softly, remembering when she told Nathan weeks ago about how Haley _sparkles_ when she's with him.

''I love you, Brookie. Let's just stay out of his way, 'kay?''

''Okay,'' Brooke said, breaking away from the embrace. ''I love you too.''

* * *

Nathan stepped back out into the club, returning from the bathroom. He spotted Haley and Brooke at the bar, laughing about something. _Where's Julian?_ He wondered, normally Scruffy Guy never left Brooke's side. Nathan's blood boiled when he spotted him, chatting to a guy at one of the little tables. Not just any guy, Jack.

He stormed over there; no way was his new friend going to become friends with the guy Nathan already hates. No fricken way.

''...I know, it's like no girls like _Grease 2. _It's crazy, huh? I know, it's like the best film ever created.'' he heard Julian exclaim.

Nathan grabbed Julian's arm. ''Julian, can I talk to you?'' he asked, already pulling him away. ''Why are you talking to him?'' he whisper-yelled, so the asshole wouldn't hear and get involved. Jack was only two metres away, so it was likely if one of them said something loud then he would be able to hear. Nathan would want him to hear, but he promised no drama for Mia's birthday.

Julian looked at him in confusion. ''Huh? Um, he just introduced himself, and we just started talking. Why?''

''You can't talk to _that_ guy, any other guy, that's fine. But not _him_.''

''Why? Jack's cool. Nathan, you can't tell me what to do.'' Julian said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to intimidate the guy he knew could kick his ass in a second. But he doesn't want Nathan to think that just because they're friends now that it means that Nathan can control him.

''You don't know what he's done.'' Nathan said through gritted teeth. ''He's the one that hurt, Haley.''

That just made Julian even more confused. ''What are you talking about?''

Nathan shook his head. For a smart guy, Julian was so dumb sometimes. ''I'll tell you later, can we just go?'' he asked with a sigh. ''The guy's a dick, that's all I can say.''

''What's your problem, man?'' Jack asked, after hearing Nathan's last comment.

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. For Haley. For Haley._ ''Nothing, we just have to go somewhere.'' he lied, still chanting those words in his mind.

''Sorry, I didn't know you guys were like... together. Sorry man, but I don't swing that way.'' Jack said in amusement, chuckling.

_For Haley. For Haley. She doesn't need this. _''Back off.'' he warned, his fists starting to clench at the fact that he's talking to the guy who's caused the girl he loves so much hurt.

Jack smirked. ''And why should I?''

''Because you don't want me to break your face.'' he responded, squaring up to him. _She won't _hate_ me if I punch him, just once, right?_

Julian pushed Nathan back gently. ''Leave it, Nate. Come on, let's go.''

Nathan didn't budge, some Julian continued to shove him lightly, until Nathan finally sighed and started walking away.

But then he turned back around. ''If I were you, I'd leave. That's just a warning.''

''Nate,'' Julian said. ''C'mon, just leave it.''

Nathan turned around finally and walked away. Leaving a _very_ suspicious Jack Dortan behind, who wondered why this guy didn't like him, and what could he do make this 'Nate' dislike him even more?

He watched as Nate and Julian went to the bar, he saw a brown haired girl wrap her arms around Julian's neck, and giving him a quick peck. _So he's _not_ gay, oops._

But then he saw someone else, walking behind the brown haired girl. Smiling at Nate and giving him a hug, smiling when he hugged her tightly back. That someone else, well, he hasn't seen her in months. Not since he drove her away, something he sometimes feels guilty about, when he thinks about her not being able to dance anymore. And one of the most gorgeous girls he has ever known... shame she didn't put out.

Haley James.

_Well, tonight has just gotten interesting._

_

* * *

_

''Haley James?'' a voice said, forcing Haley to turn away from her conversation with Nathan at the bar and face the person who spoke.

''Anna?'' Haley asked in surprise, turning to face her. ''It's great to see you.'' she said politely, turning to face Charlotte's School Of Performing Arts biggest gossip. The girl who always had to know everyone's business, just to spread it around so everyone would know.

''What're you doing back here?'' Anna asked her, obviously trying to find some more gossip. Knowing her she would spread that Haley had return to kill Jack. Yeah, Anna will do anything for attention.

Haley put a fake smile on her face, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. ''It's Mia's birthday...''

Anna eyed Nathan, who was stood uncomfortably next to Haley. ''And who's this?''

''I'm Nathan,'' he introduced, waving slightly.

''And Nathan is your...'' Anna trailed off. Gossip. Gossip. Gossip.

''None of your business.'' Nathan answered sweetly, trying not to be rude, even though he _really_ wanted to. He just didn't want to leave a bad impression in front of the people Haley used to know, or maybe even used to call friends.

Anna smiled awkwardly. ''So, it sucks that you're not dancing anymore, huh?'' she asked, changing the subject. Also wanting to know what sweet little ol' Haley James has done now ever since she lost her dreams.

Haley shrugged, ignoring the pain in her chest. ''I'm okay, I've still got singing.''

''You sing? You only ever danced at CSPA.''

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders proudly. ''Yeah, she does. And she's awesome.''

''So I'm not miserable, sorry to disappoint you.'' Haley added, knowing that Anna was only talking to her to make herself feel better. Seeing Haley lose her ability to dance makes Anna feel better that she can't act, and will probably get kicked out of school next semester.

A ringing of a phone stopped Anna from responded with a bitchy comment.

Nathan pulled it out of his phone and grinned at the caller I.D. ''Hey Clay, what's up man? It feels like I've not spoke to you in weeks.''

Clay chuckled. ''_It's because I haven't, the last time I spoke to you was when you were about to cry with happiness when BG told you she loved you back._'' he teased. ''_Like I told you she would._''

''I wasn't going to cry,'' he mumbled, so Haley and the bitch wouldn't hear. ''What do you want anyway?''

''_I'm calling everyone, are you watching the Bobcats game tonight?_''

Nathan sighed, realising something that he was going to miss because of this party. ''No, I'm at a party.''

''_Well make sure you watch it somehow, and look at the crowds._'' Clay told him.

''Why?''

''_Because I'm here, and I want to know if I'm on TV._'' he chuckled excitedly.

Clay, in Charlotte? ''Wait, you're in Charlotte, right now?'' Nathan asked. This would be _so_ great if Clay was here, maybe he could see him and they could catch up. Nathan would be able to thank him for everything, and he could hang out with someone who has been an amazing friend to him. It would also be great for Clay to finally meet Haley.

''_Yeah, they're playing in Charlotte. Quinn got me tickets so me and my Dad could come._''

''Are you kidding? I'm in Charlotte! How long are you here for?'' he asked in excitement. Gaining a strange look from Haley, who was now stood on her own. Anna must have left. _Good._

'Who's here?' she mouthed to him.

'One second.' he mouthed back.

''_Are you serious? Wow. I'm getting a flight back to Ohio tomorrow night. How long are you here for?_''

''We're driving back to Tree Hill on Sunday too, but not until late. Dude, we have to meet up or something.'' he told him, still full of excitement.

Clay coughed. ''_Sure, man. I'll call you tomorrow, I've got to go, the game's about to start._''

And then Clay hung up the phone.

Nathan turned back to Haley and grinned. ''You know my friend Clay, who I told you about? The one who I met at High Flyers?''

Haley nodded. ''Yeah, why?''

''He's in Charlotte. I'm going to meet him tomorrow, you want to come with me? He's really awesome, you'll like him. And I've told him loads around you...'' he said, the smile never leaving his face. To Nathan, Clay was the person he could have called his best friend, he's never had one of those. That's why he's so happy that he's going to see him tomorrow. Haley has Brooke, and he wants a best friend. And Clay is the closest thing he has.

''Clay? Why is he is Charlotte?'' she asked, smiling at his eagerness.

''He's at a basketball game. You want to come with me to meet him tomorrow? He's dying to meet you.''

Haley smiled coyly. ''And why is that? Have you been talking about me?'' she asked, poking his arm playfully.

Nathan grinned, unashamed. ''Of course.''

* * *

Haley breathed in the slightly chilly air around her. The club was _so_ warm, she just needed some time alone for a few minutes. Away from all the questions from the people who pretended to be her friends, and the suspicious looks they gave to Nathan.

She leaned against the wall and shivered slightly... she should have brought her jacket out with her. It's early November, no one was out without some type of warm clothing, except her obviously.

''Wow, Haley. How long has it been? Four months? Five? I've gotta say, you look sexier than the last time I saw you.''

Shock. Anger. Hurt. Hate. Disgust.

Those feelings shot through Haley the second she heard _his_ voice. Only one nice feeling, not a feeling of forgiveness, or fondness. Just bad feelings, that weren't going away. And he's _talking_ to her, those bad feelings are now probably going to multiply.

That one feeling, was gratitude. If Jack Dortan never cheated on her, then she would still be here. In a horrible, boring relationship with a guy she doesn't love. She wouldn't have reconnected with Brooke, or she would have never met Nathan. So for that, she would always be grateful. Always and Forever.

Haley turned to face him. Yep, still the same _boring_ scrawny boy she left behind. He still hasn't turned into the man she had always hoped he would be.

''What do you want?'' she asked stiffly.

Jack smirked. ''I've missed you, babe.''

''I wish I could say the same. Wait, no I don't.''

Jack chuckled his arrogant chuckle, something she's always hated. ''You've got feisty.'' he noted, and winked. ''I like it.''

Haley shook her head in disbelief. ''You're such an idiot.''

''C'mon, babe. You know you've missed me. I think about you all the time, I always regret how we ended things.'' he said, walking closer to her.

Haley took a step away from him, not allowing herself to get close to the asshole. ''I haven't missed you, not for one minute.'' she started. ''I think about you sometimes, I think about how much I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me.'' she said, feeling the tears forming from the memories of being with him. ''And I hate how we ended things too. When I caught you sleeping with Stacey from your music class.''

''That was in the past, I've changed.'' Jack stated, walking towards her.

''And so have I.'' she responded, backing against the wall, un able to move any further because he was close.

Jack placed his hands on the wall, blocking her in. ''You're better than before. I want you back.''

Haley laughed bitterly, smelling the alcohol from his closeness. ''And I wanted you, but I don't anymore. I haven't for _months._ I don't need you anymore. I'm happy. I'm _in love._ He treats me better than you ever did. He would never hurt me, and he would never be unfaithful. I believe that, because he loves me more than you ever could. And I love him more than anything.''

Jack shook his head. ''No you don't. _You still want me._''

Anger spread through her veins. ''I want Nathan. He's a man; you're just a stupid little boy who I'm never going to want to be with. Grow up.'' she said bitterly. ''I _hate_ you.''

She pushed his arm from the wall, and walked away.

Jack scoffed. ''You say I'm not a man? You're not a woman, you're a prude. _Nathan_ is going to realise that, and you'll be alone again.''

Haley turned back around. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

''What the hell did you just say?'' said a voice, which wasn't hers.

They both glanced at the voice that came from the doorway. It was the boy, wait, the man. The man that loves her. The man that's always _saving_ her. Who was absolutely fuming, looking like he was about to kill the _boy_ who just said those horrible things to her.

Jack laughed nervously. ''Nothing, dude.''

''Dude? I'm not your fucking dude. Tell me what the hell you just said.'' Nathan spat, not really knowing why he wasn't kicking Jack's ass right now.

''It's got nothing to do with you.''

''Nathan,'' Haley warned softly. ''don't, please.''

''Wait? This is Nathan?'' Jack asked, looking between the two. ''I didn't mean _that, _I was just kidding around.'' he lied. He had met Nathan earlier, who looked scary. And if this was the guy who was now _in love_ with his ex-girlfriend, then this was bad.

Nathan stormed towards him, sick of all the shit. He grabbed his collar and pushed the scrawny boy against the wall. ''Apologise.'' he demanded. ''Apologise or I'll break your stupid little fingers. Then you'll lose your dream, just like Haley lost hers.''

Jack looked at him in fear, and turned his head to Haley's direction. ''I'm- I'm sorry, Haley. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.''

Haley just nodded quickly, hoping Nathan would just let him go. Sure, she wants to see Jack hurt and in pain. But she doesn't want Nathan to get into trouble, or cause problems at Mia's birthday party.

That wasn't good enough for Nathan, none of it was. First, Jack puts Haley into a crappy relationship, continuing to pressure her. Second, he cheats on her, making her scared of opening up to people. Third, he hurt her so much, she injured her knee for good. And Fourth, he just said some awful things to the girl Nathan loves more than anything in the world. That just wasn't acceptable to him.

So he connected his fist with Jack's jaw.

Haley ran over to her... Nathan and pushed him back. ''Nathan, leave it!'' she shouted. ''Just get the car, let's go.''

Nathan's face softened, knowing Haley was probably pissed at him for hitting Jack. He knows she hates violence. But he can't just stand there and do nothing while Jack says those things to her. He just can't.

''Hales..'' he tried.

''Nathan, just go and get the car. I'll go and say goodbye.'' she said. She was completely ignoring Jack, whining in pain on the floor. She wasn't going to feel sorry for him, he deserved that punched, and he deserved a lot more.

Nathan sighed. ''I did this for you.'' he said softly, and walked to the car park.

* * *

''Hales, talk to me.'' Nathan begged, as he followed her into her hotel room. The whole car ride to the motel was spent in silence, an awkward silence. Brooke and Julian had excused themselves, wanting to get away from the tension that was taking up all the room.

''What do you want me to say, Nathan? Thank you?'' she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Nathan shook his head. ''If you want me to apologize, I won't.''

''I just want you to be honest with me. I've never seen you like that before Nathan, and it freaked me out. I've never seen you hurt anyone. I guess I just want you to let me in, and tell me how you feel.'' Haley said softly. Right now she wants to just kiss him for defending her, but she's also mad, and everything she's just said is the truth, so she needs to know how he's feeling.

''What?'' he asked in confusion. _What does she need to know?_

''I need to know what caused you to feel like that, and react that way. Because if you're so violent all the time, I don't know how to handle it. I see it Nathan, I know when you don't want to talk about certain things. I've told you _everything_, but you haven't told me. I can just tell that you're holding back. I need you to let me in, all the way, 100 percent.'' she told him. Tears started to form in her eyes, because if he wouldn't let her in, then she wouldn't know if she would be able to be with him anymore.

Nathan took a deep breath. He knows that he doesn't like to tell Haley emotional things, except his love for her. He doesn't like to talk about how he feels, because to him, it makes him seem weak. He doesn't want Haley to see an angry guy, which wants to hurt Lucas so badly for what he did. Or he doesn't want her to see him as a monster, because he _hates_ his father.

But if that means making her stay, then he'll let her see that side.

''I will. Okay, I'll let you in. If that's what it takes, I'll let you in. It's just sometimes I'm afraid that if I do, you'll see the real me, the guy I was before you. I'm not proud of that person, the one that I used to be. But if I have to be that guy to keep you safe, then that's who I'm going to be. Look, if you want me to apologize for defending you or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, then I can't do that. I won't do that, okay? Because the truth is that's a guy I'll never be, a guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you. Can you understand that?''

Haley smiled, feeling her heart ring in her ears. ''I do understand it. I just... I need to know how you feel.''

Nathan walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''I feel like I love you.''

''I feel like I love you too. Just let me in, okay?''

''Okay.'' he said, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

''It really hurt me.'' Nathan whispered. He and Haley have been lay on the double bed in their motel room, not really talking, just content with him holding her. But Nathan wanted to let Haley in, so this is what he's doing.

''What did?'' Haley murmured, kissing his chest through his shirt.

''What Lucas did. I don't like to talk about it, because it hurts you just as much as it hurts me. He's my _brother_, my twin brother. I never thought he would hurt me intentionally, but he did. He hurt me and you, because he was jealous. When you guys were together, I always thought that maybe Lucas was telling the truth when he said that he didn't know that I loved you. But then I saw that tape. I felt like everything was falling apart, and I couldn't control it.'' he told her softly. ''It's the second thing I think about when I wake up. And it just hurts whenever I do.''

Haley sat up and looked at him, she stroked his cheek gently. ''If you need to talk about _anything_, absolutely anything, then you talk to me. I don't care if it hurts, just as long as you tell me. I want to know everything about you, Nathan Scott.''

Nathan kissed her softly. ''I love you.'' he whispered. He knew that he should talk to her, but he was always scared that it would upset her. But hearing her say those words, it had completely cleared all doubts from his mind.

''Love you too.'' Haley smiled softly. ''Do you still feel like that? Like, everything is falling apart.''

Nathan shook his head instantly. ''I'm still staying at Karen's, so I'm seeing Lily more, which is great. I don't have to see my Dad everyday. I have two great friends. And I have you, you put everything back together, without even realising it.''

''How?'' she asked. She scrunched her face up in confusion, unknowingly making her look completely adorable.

Nathan kissed her nose lightly. ''Being you.''

Haley grinned at the pull on her chest. She couldn't believe it was possible for her to be so in love with another person. Heck, she never expected to fall in love, full stop. But she is, and it's the best feeling, one that she wouldn't want to replace for anything.

And neither would he.

* * *

''What if he doesn't like me?'' Haley asked nervously, fiddling with the ring on her pinkie finger, something she often did when she was nervous.

She and Nathan are stood outside their motel, where Clay had agreed to meet them. Nathan was just so excited, Clay is one of the coolest guys he's met - Nathan's cooler, of course - and they always had a good time, so he cannot wait to see him again. Haley was just scared; in case Clay didn't like the Haley dated Lucas... or that he didn't get what all the fuss was about. What is Clay thought that she wasn't good enough for Nathan?

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. ''He's so excited to meet you. He told me on the phone this morning.'' he said reassuringly.

Haley nodded; those words didn't stop those doubts in her mind.

A minute later, a cab pulled up in the small carpark. When the door opened, the first thing they saw was his spiky light brown hair. The he fully climbed out of the car, with his usual crooked grin on his face.

Haley noticed that he looked similar to Nathan. Only Clay has brown hair, and is more tanned. They are both very muscular, and both like to smile. And are both obviously very good at basketball.

''Nate!'' Clay exclaimed, pulling Nathan into a man-hug. ''I've missed you, man.''

Nathan chuckled, breaking away from their slightly girly embrace. ''I've missed you too.''

Clay then noticed the small girl, watching them with a nervous smile on her face. He recognised her, this was _the _Haley. ''I've got to say, you look even prettier in person, BG.'' he said sweetly to her. Over the summer he had picked up Haley's nickname from Nathan, because Nathan hadn't have found out her name when they met.

Haley blushed, and then looked at him in confusion. ''How did you know what I look like?''

''I saw your video.'' he said, then stuck his hand out for her to shake. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Haley.''

Haley grinned, all of her fears washing away. ''It's great to meet you too, Clay.''

* * *

When Clay Evans met Nathan Scott at the beginning of summer, he thought he was broody. But then he realised why. Nathan was in love and home sick. He was in love with a girl, who he had met once. Clay thought it was kind of stupid... but the way Nathan talked about her, it was just so _real._ Clay knew that he wanted to meet her; he just hoped that Nathan wasn't over exaggerating.

But then he saw her time capsule, and he knew that Haley loved Nathan just as much as he loves her. But he always wondered _what if it didn't work out?_

But then he met her.

Clay saw how she would light up, just when Nathan would smile at her. He saw how she would giggle at Nathan's jokes that weren't funny. Or how she would hold his hand, or link their arms, just so they were touching in some way. And then he knew what all the fuss was about.

Haley James and Nathan Scott are completely made for each other, and anybody could tell.

''So, why are you guys in Charlotte?'' Clay asked them. They are sat in one of the ice cream shops in Charlotte. Nathan and Clay are catching up, and Haley's finding some things out about their summer at High Flyers. ''I know you said a party, but why come all this way for one?''

''My friend Mia lives here, her boyfriend was organising a surprise birthday party, and he invited us.'' Haley told him. ''So, Nathan said that you have a girlfriend, why isn't she here?''

''She doesn't like basketball.'' Clay said with a shrug.

Haley smiled. ''That's like me.''

Nathan snickered. ''She didn't even know what the Bobcats were. And she thought baskets were touchdowns.'' he teased, nudging her lightly.

Clay gasped in mock-horror. ''Even Quinn knew that.'' he said with a chuckle.

''My sister's called Quinn. She lives in Ohio too.'' she said, remembering some of the things Nathan has told her about his friend. ''But she's like, two years older than me.''

''So is my girlfriend. Strange.'' Clay said nonchalantly, with another shrug.

''What's Quinn's last name, Clay?'' Nathan asked him. What if Clay was dating Haley's sister, which would be _so_ cool. The saying _what a small world _would be literal.

''James. Wait- oh my god. I'm dating your sister!'' Clay exclaimed in shock.

Haley grinned. ''So _you're _the Clay that she's been talking about all year, she told me you were younger than her, but I didn't think that you were still in high school.'' she shrugged. She doesn't mind that Clay is two years younger than her sister, while Quinn is in community college. As long as she's is happy, then that's all that matters. ''Welcome to the family.''

''Thanks, BG.''

''Okay... so now that this little whatever it is, is over. What do we do now?'' Nathan asked, wanting to be involved in the next topic of conversation.

Clay grinned his crooked grin. ''How about you tell me how you two love birds got together?''

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for ending it there, I just had absolutely NO ideas to continue. I can't believe this story is almost ending, and it made me sad to here that you were sad that it's ending. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, I just know that I want to fit in some more Dan before I press _complete_.

Oh, and the more reviews I get the more I get inspired, and I'm planning on posting the last chapter by Friday (could be earlier), so please help me get there:-)!

The quote from the start was from 'Casper the Friendly Ghost'.

Please review! I'll send a preview... as always.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

''_Because I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass._''

''_Baby, baby blue eyes. Stay with me by my side. 'til the morning, through the night._'' Haley sang as she walked around the kitchen. She smiled successfully when she heard the toaster _pop_, signalling that her toast was ready. She grabbed the pieces and quickly dropped them on the counter, so she wouldn't burn her hands from the heat.

After grabbing the butter from her fridge, she started to spread it on the toasted bread.

Chills ran down her spine when she felt those familiar arms wrap around her waist. '''Morning, baby.'' he said sleepily, kissing her on the cheek and sneakily grabbing one of the pieces of toast from the counter.

''Hey!'' she shouted, turning around and trying to grab the piece of toast from his hand.

Nathan took a step back and took a bite. ''Yummy.''

Haley then noticed that her boyfriend wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscular chest. ''Have you suddenly become allergic to shirts or something?'' she asked him, raising an eyebrow. She _loves_ seeing Nathan shirtless; she just doesn't like him seeing her blush.

''Nah, I just love seeing your cute little blush.'' he teased, taking another bite.

More colour rose to her cheeks, so she changed the subject. ''This is the second night you've stayed over, is everything okay?'' she asked him. He hasn't told her what had happened, and she wanted to know. He looked in a better mood, so she figured that he would finally tell her the reason he's been sleeping over.

Nathan shrugged. ''Karen said that she didn't think it was fair that I was sleeping on her couch, so she told me to go home. I _have_ been staying there since we got back from Charlotte. The second I walked through the door Dan started having a go at me, and told me to start training. I ignored him and walked upstairs, and then I got into a fight with Luke. So I grabbed my stuff and came here.'' he told her. He was acting like it wasn't a big deal, but it was, and Haley knew it.

Haley was surprised that the mention of his name didn't create the uneasy feeling in her stomach, it felt _nice_. ''Are you okay? What did he say?''

''Lucas, or Dan?''

Nope, still no horrible feeling. ''Both, I guess.'' she said, grabbing her toast and taking a bite.

''Dan didn't really care that I wasn't home, he just wanted to make sure I was still in shape.'' Nathan paused. He didn't know whether or not to tell Haley what Lucas had said. But they had said that they were going to be honest, but he still didn't want to hurt her.

''Nathan, what did Lucas say?'' she asked, smiling slightly at the fact that no pain had yet to come.

God, that smile. It caused little butterflies to form in his stomach. He really had turned into a sap since he met her. ''He's turned really bitter, Hales. Worse than when he found out about the HCM. He just started shouting at me... saying that _I _wasn't a true brother. That I was the one who ruined our relationship. And then he said that you weren't worth it ruining everything for.''

Haley still didn't feel anything, because she knew that _Lucas_ wasn't worth it, _Lucas_ ruined his and Nathan's relationship, and _Lucas_ wasn't the true brother.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I don't know about you, but it was worth it. Because I've never been happier than I have been right now, and what we have is special. It's not ruined, he can always fix it, lashing out at you isn't going to help.''

''It was worth it, because now I know how bad he is.'' Nathan agreed. ''And what we have is amazing.''

''I know.''

''And _maybe_ that means that we could take the next step?'' he asked nervously, hoping she would agree.

Haley sighed. ''Nathan...'' she trailed off. She's said all of this before, well, last week. She does want to be with him, and she knows she's ready. But she just feels like something might go wrong, because so far things have been easy. She _is_ ready, after seeing Jack again, she realised that she didn't care when he was punched in the face. It didn't upset her. And she doesn't give a crap about Lucas anymore.

She wants to be with him, her head just isn't allowing her to.

''I know, I know. But it's been two weeks since Charlotte, which means it's almost been a month since you and Lucas broke up. I know I said that I would wait, and I will. I just want to know how long I'm going to be waiting for, Hales.'' he said softly.

''I can't but a date on this, Nathan. I'm not just going to write it on my calendar. I _like_ how things are going now, I just think putting a label on things could mess it up, like something could go wrong.''

''I feel like that _now_, like you're not mine.'' Nathan told her.

''I've always been yours.''

Nathan smiled slightly. ''Then why can't I be able to call you my girlfriend?''

''Because it's pressure. I had so much pressure with Jack, and with Lucas. I just feel like... I don't know. Like when we finally say it out loud, then _that_ will be when all of the problems start.''

''How did Lucas pressure you?'' he asked as soon as she stopped talking, already feeling his blood starting to boil.

_Oops. _''He just... he didn't like the fact that I wanted to wait until I was married to have sex.'' she said, looking away.

''Haley, what did he do?'' Nathan demanded, taking hold of her shoulders so she would look at him properly, and stop avoiding his gaze.

''He just.. he didn't like it. Like, whenever I told him to stop. When we were making out because it was getting to much, he would just like, get irritated. I wouldn't apologise, because it's how I feel. And then he would just drive me home, like he had got enough of me. That's probably when he went to see Peyton on the way home.'' she said, and _that_ hurt.

Nathan really wanted to go home and kick his brother's ass, but Haley wouldn't want that, so he didn't. ''I'm not like that, Hales. I understand what you want and need, I get it. I'll wait as long as you want, I promise. I just, I want to be your boyfriend.'' he said softly, moving his hands from her shoulders and taking hold of her hands instead.

''No pressure?'' she asked sheepishly as her heart started to race. This was _it_, her head was finally saying yes.

''No pressure.'' he promised. ''This isn't about sex, labels, or ownership. This is about me loving you, and you loving me back. Nothing is going to change if you don't want it to; it's going to be the same. Except, we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll be _together_.''

Haley stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. ''Okay,'' she mumbled against his lips. ''yes.''

Nathan smiled his _chistmas day_ smile. He picked her up, and span her around, holding her as tight as he could. This was now on his _ten best moments of my life_ list, definitely. Those butterflies that had formed in her stomach were now flying around crazily, causing his smile to widen.

Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him back. She giggled as the spinning made her dizzy. She had expected to have doubts in her mind when she finally agreed to be with him, but none were there, she was just _happy. _

And it felt amazing.

* * *

''Hello party people.'' Brooke greeted, sitting next to her boyfriend at the lunch table, across from her best friend who was next to her own boyfriend. ''And Haley.'' she teased, knowing Haley hadn't been to one party since she arrived in Tree Hill.

Haley stuck her bottom lip out, forming a pout. ''That's not fair.''

''And you can't exactly class Julian as a _party person_; I've never seen him at any parties.'' Nathan added, defending his girlfriend.

''That's where your wrong, dear friend. While you two spent your weekend... doing whatever you were doing at Haley's house, Julian and I went to a party at Alex's house.'' Brooke announced proudly. She didn't want to change Julian, not at all. She just wanted them to do some things that _she_ liked together, and he enjoyed himself, so it was fine. ''And that's because you never go to any parties anymore.''

''That's because there's more to life than parties.'' Nathan responded truthfully. He was sick of the whole thing, giving a fist bump to anyone in sight, getting wasted, hooking up with some random girl.

Nathan hasn't been like that for months, months before he met Haley. He changed when he found out about Lucas' HCM, because he wanted to make Lucas proud, so he focused on basketball. Even though he hates Lucas right now, that doesn't mean that he's going to throw all his hard work away. He's just going to be himself, play basketball and be with Haley. That's it, and he's fine with it.

''Okay... well screw that because I'm having a party at my house on Friday.'' Brooke announced cheerily. ''And you're all invited.''

''I feel so honoured.'' Julian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

''Yeah, thanks Brooke.'' Haley added, with the same amount of sarcasm.

Brooke grinned. ''You're welcome, best friends.''

* * *

''I'm sleepy.'' Haley mumbled against Nathan's chest. It's late at night and they are lay in her bed. It's Thursday and Nathan's been staying at Haley's house for almost a week now. He's brought half of his wardrobe over, because it's not like he's planning to return home soon. Haley doesn't mind, because she sleeps _so_ better when Nathan holds her in his arms.

Nathan chuckled. ''Then go to sleep.''

''I don't want to, I like it like this.''

''I do too. But we have _forever_ to be like this, that's never going to change.'' Nathan said softly, so she would fall asleep easier. He knew she had been worried about the party tomorrow, because she knows the people who she has been avoiding are going to be there. And drunken people are mean. He knows she's worried in case anyone starts any trouble at Brooke's house. Especially with what happened at Mia's party a couple of weeks ago.

''Forever sounds nice.'' she whispered. How can she sleep now while her heart is racing so frantically?

''I'm going to go and get a glass of water. Incase you fall asleep when I get back. Sweet dreams, I love you.'' he whispered back, kissing her on the forehead and quickly sliding out of her bed.

Haley sank deeper into the bed, and closed her eyes, she was struggling to keep the open in the first place. '''Night, I love you, too.'' she mumbled as she fell into unconsciousness.

Nathan walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. As he opened the cupboard with the glass' inside, he heard the front door open. Brooke was the only person he knew that had a key, so who could it be? Haley's parents are away and wont be back 'til next week, so why would anyone be coming over this late?

Nathan quickly grabbed the broom from the corner and held it up. Ready to attack the intruder who had planned to break into his girlfriend's home. He walked into the hallway and quickly switched on the light, but froze when a sound stopped him from swinging the broom around like a maniac.

''Aaaah! Jimmy, we're being robbed!'' a older woman shrieked, covering her face with her hands in panic.

An older man, who looked like he was in his fiftys ran through the door. But stopped at the sight of a shirtless teenager with a broom held up defensively, who was frozen in his place. ''Take whatever you want,'' he said calmly. ''my daughter's upstairs, just don't hurt her.''

Nathan regained his senses, realising _who_ these people actually are. _Crap._ ''Oh my god. No, no. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Haley's boyfriend.''

Jimmy took a deep breath, hoping to calm down her racing heart. ''You're not Lucas.''

''Um, no. I'm his brother actually.'' Nathan chuckled nervously, hoping to add some humour to this exteremely awkward situation.

Lydia smirked. ''Damn. What has Haley-Bop been up to while we've been away?''

''What the hell is going on?'' Haley asked slowly walking down the stairs. ''I heard shouting.'' she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had just fallen asleep when she heard screaming from downstairs, which had woken her up. And she _wasn't_ happy.

''Hey Haley-Bop. We were just betting attacked by your _boyfriend_ over here.'' Jimmy joked, holding his daughter tight when she ran into his arms.

''I'm so sorry. I thought you guys were burgulars.'' Nathan apologised.

Lydia shook her head dismissively. ''It's happened before, no worries.''

Nathan looked at his girlfriend with a raised eye-brow.

''Taylor.'' she explained simply, walking over to her mom and giving her a hug. ''I've missed you, Mom.''

''I missed you too, sweetie.''

Haley pulled away from the embrace and stood next to her boyfriend, who had now dropped the broom and was stood awkwardly.

''What are you doing back so soon?''

''Taylor's got a new boyfriend, what was his name?'' Jimmy asked his wife, now not really caring about the shirtless teenager in the hallway. ''Craig? Carl?''

''Chris!'' Lydia remembered. ''He's a musician, and he's not very nice. It was clear he didn't want us there, he was just thinking with thingy. We all know how Taylor gets around, he just wanted us to leave so he could have some fun.''

Nathan laughed, while Haley glared at her mother.

''Mom, don't talk like that.''

Jimmy chuckled. ''We're just teasing, Haley-Bop. Now, what are you two doing? You're not cheating on poor ol' Luke are you?''

Haley shook her head and giggled. There was some pain, but not the one that made her want to burst into tears. Just sadness. ''Nope.'' she said simply, giving her mom and dad a look as to say _I'll tell you tomorrow._

''Okay, go to bed Haley Bop.'' she told her softly, then turned to the cute teenager. ''Are you staying here tonight...?''

''Nathan.'' he filled in. ''And yeah, If that's okay.''

''Of course. As long as you use protection, we're not ready for anymore grandbabies.'' Jimmy teased, causing him and his wife to laugh.

A blush rose to Haley's cheeks, as she quickly grabbed Nathan's hand and headed towards the stairs. ''Okay, we're done talking!'' she announced.

Haley dragged Nathan up the stairs and into her room, slamming the bedroom door shut. _Why do my parents have to be _so_ embarrassing?_ she asked herself with a sigh.

Nathan laughed at his girlfriend. ''I like them.''

* * *

The sun shining through the window caused Haley to open her eyes with a yawn. She glanced at the clock and saw it was _way_ to early to be awake, she thought that she would have slept until her alarm considering how tired she was last night. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again now.

Haley smiled at her boyfriend, he looked so _peaceful_ when he was sleeping. There were no signs out hurt, or anger on his face, like there were when he was awake and didn't have the gorgeous smile on his face. She kissed his cheek lightly, so he wouldn't wake up. And quickly moved the arm that was draped over her waist.

When she reached the kitchen she noticed her mother sat at the breakfast bar, nursing a cup of coffee.

''Hey Mom, why are you awake so early?'' she asked her, walking towards the fridge.

''You're Dad snores like a maniac.'' Lydia complained. ''So, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Lucas?''

Haley made herself a glass of orange juice and sat across from her mother at the breakfast bar. ''It's a long story.''

Lydia glanced at the clock on the oven. ''You're alarm doesn't go off for another hour, we have plenty of time.''

''Lucas cheated on me.'' Haley told her, sipping on her orange juice. The gut wrenching pain still wasn't there, but it obviously still hurt a little talking about what happened. So she winced.

Lydia's face softened. ''Oh, Haley-Bop...''

Haley shook her head and smiled. ''I'm fine, really. I'm great actually.'' she said honestly.

''What happened?''

''I met Nathan, but he had to go away for the summer, and in that time I met Luke, and he asked me out. I knew that they were brothers, but I just tried to forget about Nathan, Lucas said he was a bad guy, he told me lies about him. Nathan came home, and gradually... I fell in love with him. But I couldn't cheat on Lucas, and I didn't even know if Nathan felt the same.

''We had to record a message for school, a time capsule. It's going to be shown for the ten year reunion. I had told Brooke about my feelings, but I was so scared to tell Lucas or Nathan. So I told the time capsule. I was planning to break up with Luke, not for Nathan, just because it wasn't fair to him. But... some one released it and the whole school saw it.''

Lydia gasped, then smiled. ''Then what happened? Did he say it back?''

Haley giggled. ''It's more complicated than that.''

''Oh?''

Haley then went on to explain how Lucas wasn't interested in her from the start, and how he explained that on the time capsule. She told her mother what Nathan had said on his, she even mentions Brooke and Julian's videos to. Lydia smiled as she heard the events of Nathan demanding Haley admit the truth of how she felt about him.

''Wow,'' Lydia said, once Haley had finished her story. ''so you love Nathan, huh?''

Haley nodded quickly. ''I really do.''

''And he treats you well?'' Lydia asked. Even though she already likes Nathan, she would like to know if he was anything like his brother, or Jack. If he was, then she wouldn't let him under her roof any longer.

''He treats me like a princess.'' Haley admitted, grinning widely. As she thought about it, Nathan has always treated her like she was the most important person in the world.

_Nathan chuckled and shook his head. ''Nah, they're just jealous of you, that's all.''_

_Haley scoffed. ''Jealous of what?''_

_''Well... you're beautiful girl, and they're just, not.''_

''He makes me feel good about myself, in ways I've never felt before.'' Haley carried on, getting caught up in some of those great memories they had when they were just friends, unknowingly in love with eachother.

_''Don't say I never gave you anything.'' she said with a smirk, which he couldn't see._

_Nathan kissed her temple. ''You gave me _everything._'' he murmered against her head._

''...And I _think_ we may just be the cheesiest couple, ever.''

Lydia chuckled. ''Ah, young love.''

Haley rolled her eyes, unable to fight the smile forming on her face. ''Like you and dad?''

Lydia scoffed. ''Your father was much more handsome than, Nathan.''

Haley rolled her eyes once more. ''I find _that_ hard to believe, Mom.''

''Hey, you're father was a cutey back in the day.'' Lydia defended her husband. ''He was fighting the ladies off with a stick.''

''More like _you_ were fighting them off,'' Haley teased. ''you're always jealous if a woman even looks at Dad.''

''At least you don't have to worry about that with Nathan. He only has eyes for you.'' Lydia promised her, with a smile on her face.

''How do you know, you've just met him?'' Haley asked, clearly curious. She loved to hear people tell her how much Nathan loves her; it just makes her love with even more, even though it causes her to blush.

''He was going to attack someone breaking into here with a _broom_; he obviously cares enough to risk his life for you.''

Haley grinned at the pull in her stomach. ''He punched Jack.'' she blurted out, wanting to make her mother _love_ Nathan, not just like him like Lydia does now.

Lydia's mouth hung open in shock. ''What?''

Haley chuckled nervously, un sure of what her mothers' reaction was going to be. ''We went to Charlotte for Mia's birthday a couple of weeks ago. Jack was there. I went outside and he followed me, begging me to get back with him. I said no, and he didn't like it. So he said some mean things, which Nathan overheard... so he punched Jack.''

Lydia smiled and took a sip of her coffee. ''Go, Nathan.'' she cheered lightly. ''He's a keeper, Haley-Bop.''

''I know, and I plan to keep him forever.''

* * *

''BG! Hales, wait up.'' Nathan called, running up to her. He had spotted her walking out of the school, to meet him at his car. But there was no need to do that if he was already near her.

Haley immediately felt warmer when she heard his voice. She turn to him and smiled. ''Hey... Boy Toy.'' she said cheekily.

Brooke always wondered if Haley had ever had a nickname for Nathan, because he called her 'beautiful girl' or 'BG' a lot. She thought it was only fair that Haley knew the nickname she had made for him last year. Brooke had thought of it last year at the annual Boy Toy auction, where people bought the basketball players for one night. When Nathan was being auctioned, he appeared on the stage and wripped his top off, revealing the words 'Boy Toy' painted in blue paint.

Nathan groaned. ''Will you _please_ stop calling me that?''

''If you stop calling me _BG_, then sure.'' Haley agreed. Even though the nickname he gave her was incredibly sweet, it always embarrassed her, and she hates the way her face heats up when he says it.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing him into her lightly. ''Never.''

''Fine, Hot Shot.''

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly as the walked towards his car. ''I can live with that.'' he lied, knowing that if she continued to call him that then he would go completely crazy.

''Good. Because I plan on saying it _forever._'' she promised, grinning at him teasingly.

''Good. Because I plan on calling you beautiful every single day, for the rest of our lives.'' Nathan responded, as the reached his car. ''Um, I have to go to my house, to pick up some more of my stuff.''

''Okay,'' she nodded, ignoring how her heart felt like it was about to explode. ''do you want me to come with you?''

Nathan shook his head immediately. ''No. My Dad's home, I don't want you to see us fight.''

Haley smiled, he's _always_ protecting her. '''kay, can you drive me home then?''

''Always.''

* * *

Nathan and Haley had gotten a little _preoccupied_ when they arrived at her house to drop her off, so Nathan was pretty sure that Lucas would be home when he arrived. Which means more fights than nessersary.

When he walked through the door he heard _laughter_, a very uncommon sound in the Scott house. He walked into the living room and saw Lucas and his parents sat on the couches chuckling about something.

Nathan leaned against the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. ''Cute. It looks like you're all getting along nicely without me, huh?''

Deb looked at her youngest son in shock. She hasn't saw him in weeks. Everytime she heard that he's been home, she's been at work, so she's never had a change to see him. And she's missed him terribly.

''Nathan,'' she said in admiration, running over to Nathan and pulling him into a hug. ''I've missed you.''

Nathan hugged his mother back. ''Hey Mom, I've missed you too.''

Deb broke away from the embrace and grabbed his chin, checking his face intently. ''Are you okay? Have you been eating?''

Nathan chuckled. Deb Scott is the only person he's missed while he's been at Haley's. He doesn't see his Mom much because of her work, but being unable to all of the time sucks. She always defended him when he was fighting with his Father, and always made sure he was okay. ''I'm fine, Mom.''

Dan stood up. ''Why are you here, Nathan?'' he demanded angrily.

''Dan!'' Deb admonished.

Nathan shook his head and glared at the man he used to call 'Dad'. ''It's fine, I'm just here to get some more of my stuff.'' he said, attempting to walk through the living room and to the staircase.

Lucas stood up too. ''Nathan, don't do that.'' he pleaded softly.

''Why? It can just be another thing to stole from me. Haley, my home. What's next, Luke?''

''You got her!'' Lucas exclaimed in frustration. He was sick of Nathan complaining about Haley, he has her now, so what's the big deal?

Nathan turned around, and pointed his finger at Lucas warningly. ''Don't make me angry, Lucas. I know what you did, I know how you pressure her for sex and moaned when she didn't sleep with you. So now, I don't have the same Haley who I met at the beginning of summer. She's hurt, she's still hurt by what you did. I know she's going to be Haley again, but it takes time. And that's because of you.''

''Nathan, I never meant to-''

''Yes you did. You wanted me to be hurt, and you succeeded. But guess what, Lucas? Me and Haley are in love, I have basketball, I have friends. What do you have? _Nothing._'' Nathan said. He knew that he was being cruel, but he just couldn't help it, he just couldn't stop.

Lucas swung his fist into Nathan's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

Nathan changed towards Lucas, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face, again, and again.

Dan grabbed hold of his raven-haired son, pulling him away from his oldest son. ''Nathan, stop.''

''You happy now, Luke? Did you _win_? Did you beat me?'' Nathan shouted, trying to fight away from Dan's grasp. His blood was boilding so much he thought he was about to explode. Everything was just flooding back, everything Lucas did was just popping into his mind, making him more and angry.

Lucas stood up, ignoring his mother who was trying to inspect his face. ''No. You won. It was a mistake, one that I regret all of the time.''

''Good!''

''I'm sorry, okay?'' Lucas sighed. ''I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for everything I've said. I never meant any of it, I was jealous. You're my brother, and I love you.'' he said honestly. Lucas did, he loved his brother. And the things he did continue to haunt him everyday. He just wants it to all go away, but it never will.

Dan finally released his grip, knowing that this fight was about to come to an end. _He_ was going to end it. ''Nathan, get out. Stop causing trouble. I don't care anymore, just get out.''

Rejection. Hurt. Pain.

Those emotions all ran through his veins, he felt like he couldn't breath.

''Mom-'' he tried, almost begging.

Deb shook her head tiredly. ''Just leave, Nathan. Have some time with your girlfriend, and just don't come back until you feel better. When you stop lashing out at people.''

''But it's Lucas! He caused _all_ of this!'' Nathan yelled in anger. Of course his parents would take Lucas' side, they always do.

''Stop being pathetic. Get out.'' Dan ordered, pointing to the door.

Nathan glared at his family, trying to act like their rejection was making him feel like he couldn't breath. ''Fine,'' he spat. ''be the perfect little family.''

His _family_ don't even want him, which hurts like hell.

And suddenly Brooke's party seemed like a _very_ good idea.

* * *

**AN: **Two chapters to go! Hope you liked this one. Some more angry Nathan coming up.. yey. And some comforting Haley. Don't be mad about the cliffhanger, because as soon as I've wrote the next chapter it'll be posted.

The quote from the start was from 'Gossip Girl' C/B. And the song Haley was singing was 'Baby Blue Eyes' from 'A rocket to the moon'. Yes, I am in love with that band, the story is named after one of their songs.

Please review, amazing readers!

Also, anyone who hasn't. You should read 'One in a Million' by 'Naley4ever616', it's amazing, and one of my fave stories. I just think it should be noticed more, so read it! It's awesome.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

''_Happiness is anyone and anything at all, that's loved by you._''

Nathan walked into Haley's house, not bothering to knock; he never does because he practically lives there now anyway. That thought would usually make him smile, but after what has just happened, he can't.

His father, the man he hates, doesn't want _him_. If the monster doesn't even want Nathan, then what does that make him? Does that make him worse? Does that make him worthless? Does that mean Lucas actually won? That Lucas has something?

He walked into Haley's room, and could only hear the water running from the shower. ''Hales, hurry up. I want to go to this party.'' he shouted outside the bathroom that was part of her room.

The water stopped running. ''Okay, calm down. It doesn't start for another hour.'' Haley called back.

''But we can get there early.''

Haley laughed. ''I thought you didn't even want to go.''

''Well, I changed my mind.'' he snapped. He just wanted to get there, and have a drink. So then _maybe_ he could forget about all of his problems right now. His family don't want him anymore, and it _hurts_ him. He's got Haley, but he needs his family too. He always took them for granted, he always thought he was better... but he's not.

''Okay, okay. I'm almost dressed.''

A couple of minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, her hair was wrapped in a towel, but she had gotten dressed. And of course Nathan thought she looked amazing, like she always does. **(SHE'S WEARING THE DRESS SHE WORE IN 5.07 'IN DA CLUB') **He just couldn't help but stare at his beautiful girlfriend.

Haley gave him a quick kiss and walked to her mirror. She got out her make-up bag and started to apply some.

''I didn't know you wore make-up.'' Nathan commented, from his place on the bed, forgetting about what had happened at his house earlier for a moment.

''That's because I put it on when you're not around.'' she told him, pulling out her mascara from the little bag.

''Why?'' he asked her in confusion, not understanding why she would do that.

''Because...'' Haley trailed off with a shrug.

''You don't need it.'' Nathan told her. ''You're beautiful.''

Haley blushed and smiled at him. ''Thanks. But you have to say that, I'm your girlfriend.''

''I've always said you are beautiful, even before you were my girlfriend. Were you wearing make-up when I first met you?'' he asked her, trying to prove a point. He knows Haley's perfect, so why does she have to cover her face in make-up that she doesn't need?

Haley shook her head, as the colour continued to form on her cheeks. ''No.''

Nathan smiled. ''Exactly. You don't need it, baby.''

Haley just shrugged. ''Whatever. Go downstairs and watch a basketball game or something, my parents aren't home.''

Nathan rolled his eyes and stood up. ''Fine, just hurry up.'' he said lightly. He walked over to her and kissed her temple softly, then walked downstairs.

_Looks like the alcohol is going to have to wait._

_

* * *

_

''Haley! Come on!'' Nathan shouted up the stairs, for the sixth time in ten minutes. She was taking to long to get ready, when she didn't need to. He just wanted to get there and drink, to forget all of his problems, at least for one night. Until he was ready to sort things out with his parents, his Mom at least.

Haley finally walked down the stairs. ''Jeesh, what is the matter with you?'' she asked him in frustration once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

''I just want to talk to Tim about something, that's all.'' Nathan lied, taking hold of her hand. ''You look gorgeous, as usual.'' he complimented, so she wouldn't guess that anything was up, even though he was telling the truth, she did look great. He just wasn't ready for her to know what happened with Lucas earlier, tonight was supposed to be fun.

Haley stopped walking and pulled her hand away from his. She put her face on his hand softly, staring at his jaw. ''What is that mark on your face?'' she asked him in worry. The small bruising on his face wasn't noticeable before, but is what now, especially now they're closer.

Nathan flinched as she touched his lightly bruised jaw. ''Some asshole stopped driving right in front of me, so when I hit the breaks I hit my face off the wheel, it's no big deal.'' he lied, surprised by his quick thinking.

Haley gasped, and quickly hugged him. ''Are you okay?'' she murmured, completely worried. ''You could have been hurt.''

''But I'm not, so it's okay.'' he said softly. The guilt started to creep up in his stomach, but he had to lie, because he didn't want to talk about what had happened yet.

Haley pulled away from the embrace and smiled. ''Yeah. Its okay.'' she repeated, trying to convince herself that those words were true.

She grabbed her purse from the couch and walked towards the door, opening it. ''Let's go, Mr. Grouchy.''

''It's _going_ to be okay.'' he mumbled to himself, before following her out.

* * *

Two hours later and the house was completely full of people from Tree Hill High who had been invited, even some of them who haven't. Everyone was having a good time; it's been forever since Brooke Davis has thrown a party. The only person that wasn't happy was Nathan Scott, who was just drowning his sorrows.

''Tutor-Girl!'' Brooke called, interrupting Haley and Bevin -a girl on the squads'- conversation. ''Where's your Boy Toy?''

Haley smiled at her best friend, as Bevin walked over to her boyfriend Skills, giving them a minute.

''He's off somewhere with Jake.'' Haley answered nonchalantly, sipping her drink.

''Or is he getting another drink? Julian was with him earlier and said that he was going to the kitchen every two minutes.'' Brooke informed her.

Haley sighed as worry started to creep in. ''Do you know where he is?''

''He was talking to Jake in the other room, he's fine. You should enjoy yourself tonight, Hales. Everything's okay, just like you wanted it to be, so let's celebrate it!'' Brooke said cheerily, trying to prevent Haley from spending the rest of her night being worried about her boyfriend.

Haley knew that Brooke was right. If Nathan's in a mood, he'll talk to her about it when he's ready, and if he doesn't, then he's breaking his promise of letting her in. All that drama can wait until later.

Because right now she's going to have fun.

* * *

''Dude, parents suck.'' Nathan announced drunkenly, taking a sip of his beer. He knew he was drinking too much, too fast. But he just couldn't help it, those words that his father said _I don't care anymore, just get out._ His whole life he was tested his father, and pushed his buttons. Punching Dan's favourite son definitely pushed him too far.

''I like my parents.'' Jake admitted with a shrug.

''Lucky you,'' Nathan mumbled, taking another sip.

''Nate, you should slow down.'' Jake advised.

Nathan shook his head and scoffed. ''Why? This is a party man!'' he mock-cheered. ''Lighten up.''

Jake rolled his eyes. ''I'm just warning you, Nathan. You can get pretty wild when you're wasted, you're forgetting that I know you.''

''And you're forgetting that _I_ know _you._ You've been into Peyton for as long as I can remember. Are you two together now or something?''

''I don't know... I asked her out last week, we're going on a date tomorrow.'' Jake admitted, hoping Nathan wouldn't remember this tomorrow. He knows that Nathan doesn't like her, after what she did to Haley, and maybe he would want to hurt Peyton too.

Nathan scoffed. ''You know that she'll always love Lucas, right?''

It felt like something has just stabbed Jake in the heart. ''No she won't.'' he denied.

''You're blind, man.'' Nathan told him, feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol. ''She's going to cheat on you.''

Jake glared at Nathan. He didn't need this; he didn't need to listen to Nathan's stupid drunk talk. ''Sober up, Nate.'' he advised, standing up and walking away.

Leaving Nathan alone, and _very_ dizzy.

* * *

Alex Dupre smirked from her place at the kitchen as she watched Nathan Scott drink, and drink, and drink. He was getting more wasted by the second, which means she can have her chance, finally. Haley's no where to be found, so she won't be disturbed.

She strutted towards him, sighing slightly when he didn't even glance at her.

She took a seat at the couch across from him, where Jake had previously been sat in. ''Hey Nathan.''

Nathan glanced at the girl, remembering her from a couple of weeks ago.

_''My problem is that you get on this squad without even trying out, and you suck, I bet you didn't even go to CSPA. God, no wonder Lucas cheated on you. You're such a liar.''_

_Haley gasped at those words, that stung in her chest. So she shoved her._

_Alex shoved her back. ''Bring it, bitch.''_

_Haley grabbed her glossy dark hair; pulling it as hard as she could ''I have never done anything _to you_.''_

_''Ow!'' Alex screamed in pain._

''You're Alex, right?'' he asked her, hiccupping slightly.

Alex smirked. ''Yep.'' she said, popping on the 'p'.

''You're a bitch.''

Alex mouth hung open. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting him to say. ''Excuse me?''

''You're a bitch,'' Nathan repeated, taking another sip of his beer. ''You're like my mom; she always calls people on their little flaws. You know what else she does? She kicks people out. She's a bitch, just like you.''

''Great,'' Alex mumbled sarcastically, but still not giving up hope. ''you want to dance?''

''I don't dance.'' he said, then scoffed. ''And I'm not going to dance with you, I have a girlfriend.''

''Who's dancing with those guys,'' she said, pointing to the place where everyone was dancing.

Nathan glanced, feeling dizzier with the sudden head movements. He could hardly see, because the alcohol was clouding his vision. But then he noticed Haley and Brooke dancing in the middle of the 'dance floor', getting most of the attention. There were guys surrounding them, trying to cut in and dance with one of them. This made his fists clench unknowingly.

He stood up, struggling to walk in a straight line towards them. He noticed some guy getting closer to his girlfriend, so he shoved him.

''Hey!'' the guy objected. ''What's your problem?''

''Nathan!'' Haley exclaimed, pushing him away. ''What the hell are you doing?'' she demanded, smelling the alcohol on him, which was making her feel sick.

Nathan ignored her, and pointed his finger warningly at the guy. ''Piss off, man. Or I'll kick your ass.''

Haley pushed him backwards again, which wasn't difficult considering that he was drunk and was all over the place. She continued to push him until he gave up, and walked into one of the empty bedrooms.

''You're in no state to kick anyone's ass. What is the matter with you?'' Haley asked him in frustration, as she shut the bedroom door. He's just embarrassed her, and she's _mad._

''That guy was all over you!''

''No he wasn't!'' she argued. ''He was dancing _next_ to me.''

''But he was planning to make his move,'' he spluttered as his head started to pound. _I think I drank too much..._

Haley ran her hands through her curled hair. ''If he did, I could have handled it. Julian was close by.''

Nathan scoffed. ''Julian couldn't hurt a fly.''

''And neither can you in this state, you look like an idiot.''

''Don't. Please don't make my day any worse, it's sucked enough.'' he said tiredly, running his hands over his face.

''Why? Because you got into a _minor_ accident? Grow up, Nathan.'' Haley said. She was sick of him acting so childish sometimes, she wants him to tell her his problems and let her in. But this isn't a problem, it's stupid.

Nathan sighed. ''I'm not in the mood, Haley. Can we just go?''

Haley crossed her arms defensively over her chest. ''You can, but I'm not. Just because you got drunk, that doesn't mean I have to leave, I'm having fun.''

''Well what am I supposed to do?''

''It's not all about you. Julian hasn't had a drink, get him to give you a ride.'' she said nonchalantly, handing him her house keys and opening the bedroom door.

Haley loves Nathan more than anything, but tonight she's just not in the mood for his broodiness tonight. She barely slept the night before, cheerleading's hard, and working at the cafe takes up a lot of time. Tonight was just a night to enjoy herself, and not worry about anything else. But it seems like she's spent her whole night worrying about Nathan and if he's okay.

''I love you. Get some sleep.'' she said softly, walking out of the door and back to her best friend.

''Love you too.'' he whispered to himself, realising that he's not told her that all day.

And he's acted like a complete ass.

* * *

Haley walked through the door of her house and tossed Brooke's spare key into the little bowl, she kicked off her heels and placed them in the hall. She had slept at Brooke's last night, because she had stayed until the party ended and didn't want to drive home that late. So she was still in her clothes from last night, her hair was now in a bun on the top of her head, and all her make-up had been washed off.

She walked into the kitchen, gasping at the sight.

Nathan was stood, his back facing her, unsuccessfully flipping pancakes. He wasn't wearing a shirt (which she loves, though she would never admit it to him), and he had his pyjama bottoms on. His hair was sticking in all directions. She's not saw his face and already knows that he looks adorable, from behind anyway.

Haley smiled at the sight of a little vase placed on the breakfast bar, with a small purple flower inside. The same flower that had appeared in her dreams, and the same one that was on the beach the day they went there. _How did he find that?_

''Well, what's going on here?'' she asked, leaning against the doorway with a smirk plastered on her face.

Nathan turned around and jumped. ''Jeesh, Hales. You scared me.'' he said dramatically, placing a hand over his racing heart.

''And you look like ass.'' she responded, noticing the lines under his tired eyes.

''And you look gorgeous.'' he said sweetly, and then sighed. ''I'm sorry about last night, I was a dick.''

''I know,'' Haley said softly. ''a scary dick.''

Great, so that just made him feel ten times worse than before. ''Did I scare you?''

Haley shrugged. ''A little,'' she admitted. ''I've never seen you like that before. This is why you _have_ to let me in.''

''And I plan to.'' he said quickly. ''Sit down, I'll make us some pancakes. Then I can apologise properly, and explain what's been going on.''

Ten minutes later, Nathan and Haley were seated opposite each other at the breakfast bar (Nathan had moved one of the seats across, so it looked more romantic), eating their pancakes.

''What happened at your house, Nathan?'' she asked him. Haley had figured that was what the problem was, because he was fine until he went home to collect some of his things. She just didn't want to say anything because she knew he wasn't ready to talk about it, but he is now, and so is she.

''My Dad,'' he whispered. ''he said some things.''

Haley took his hand in hers, and intertwined their fingers. ''You have to stop letting your father get to you, he isn't worth it. You are _so_ much better than him, you are worth so much more than the things he says to you.''

''He kicked me out,'' Nathan admitted. ''he said that he doesn't care anymore.''

''About what?'' Haley asked sympathetically. She now felt bad for shouting at him yesterday. Even though he practically lived with her anyway, she could tell that it hurt Nathan to get thrown out of his own home.

''Me, I guess. Everything.''

''Why did he say that?''

''Because I punched Lucas.'' he admitted, he realized that he had lied to her a lot yesterday, because he seems to be admitting quite a few things.

Haley sighed in disappointment. ''Why?'' she asked calmly, hoping for a reasonable explanation.

''He punched me first.'' Nathan defended.

''Do you understand how immature you sound?'' she asked in disbelief.

Nathan sighed. ''I know. But you've got to believe me, he hit _me_ first.''

''So why did Dan kick _you_ out?''

''Because I told Lucas that he had nothing.'' he said shamefully, looking down at his plate. ''I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped. And then suddenly his fist was in my face, and I was punching him back. I was just so _angry._''

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand in comfort. ''Nathan, its okay. I'm over this now, I'm okay. I've not forgiven Lucas, but maybe you should. He's your brother.''

Nathan looked up at her in frustration. ''This isn't just about you, it's about him wanting to hurt me. If you wouldn't have been here then he would have found another way to get me.'' he told her. He didn't even _imagine_ Haley not being here, even the thought of that terrified him.

''I know, but he's sorry.''

''Haley, can we not talk about this now? _Please._''

Haley nodded. ''Okay. So why did you get so drunk? Did it really hurt that much?''

''I guess... I think it was because I was mad at myself for caring what he thinks. My Dad has worked so hard to make me and Lucas great, and I have worked so hard to make it harder on him. Just seeing him give up on me, I guess that just made me feel so useless.''

''You're not useless, don't ever think that. Your Dad wants you to feel like this, he wants you to beg for him. It's up to you whether you want to apologise to him, even though you shouldn't. But if he really doesn't want you there, then maybe you're better off being here. You deserve to be _adored_, and if he can't do that, then you don't need him.'' she told him, with a smile. ''But if you want to be home, then all you have to do is say one word to him, you shouldn't have to beg.''

Nathan stared at her in amazement. How was it possibly that she can make him ten times better with a few words?

''I love you, so much.'' he breathed softly, unable to kiss her because of the distance between her. _Damn._

''I love you, too.'' she grinned. ''And your mom will probably be here later, begging you to come home. You'll see.''

''Thanks, baby.''

Haley took another bite from her pancakes. ''You know, I'm really surprised you didn't burn these.'' she commented, taking another bite, and grinning at him childishly.

''Hey!'' Nathan objected. ''I can cook. You can't say anything, anyway. Miss. Mac and Cheese.''

This time it was Haley's turn to object. ''Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the Gods.''

Nathan smirked. ''Yeah if the Gods are five-year-olds.'' he joked. ''Wait, did you just call me _Dude_?''

* * *

Haley drove down the slightly familiar road, towards the familiar house. She's not been here often, she did a couple of times with Lucas, or when she would hang out with Nathan when Lucas was 'busy', and sometimes when no one was home after she and Nathan admitted their feelings.

But this time is different. She's not here to see one of the Scott brothers, well, not one of the young ones anyway.

When she arrived, she got out of her car and knocked on the door.

She jumped back when the door opened forcefully, revealing Dan Scott, who was looking at her in surprise.

''Ah, Miss. James. What are you doing here? Collecting some of Nathan's things? He has you trained well, I see.'' Dan drawled, looking her up and down in curiosity. He had always wondered what was so special about the girl Lucas and Nathan seem to want. As he had only met her once or twice, he had forgotten what she looked like.

Haley thought the urge to say something awful back to him, like he had to her. But instead she remained calm, and smiled. ''Hi, Mr. Scott. Actually Nathan's at my house with Julian, he doesn't know I'm here. I came to talk to you.''

Dan leaned against the doorway. ''Lying to him already?''

''It's not lying when I didn't tell him where I was going.'' she told him in frustration.

''I'm impressed.''

Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes. ''Am I supposed to be honoured?'' she asked him sarcastically.

''You're quite a spitfire aren't you, Miss. James?''

''It's Haley. My name is _Haley._''

Dan was getting bored of her ignorance, and sighed. ''What do you want, anyway?''

''I told you, I'm here to talk to you.''

''What about?'' he asked her.

''Nathan.'' she said. ''I don't think it's fair that you kicked him out.''

''None if this is your business. Goodbye _Haley._'' he said, closing the front door.

Haley put her hand on the wooden door, stopping it from closing further. ''Yes this is my business. I'm Nathan's girlfriend.''

''Until next week.'' Dan sniped, closing the door again.

Haley took a step forward, putting her foot in the gap, so the door wouldn't close.

Dan opened the door. ''Let me close my door.'' he demanded.

''Not until you know that you don't deserve your son, the good one, Nathan. One day, you're going to regret kicking him out. If you don't get him back now, you never will. Because he's going to hate you more than he already does. He didn't do anything wrong, okay? This is all because of me. All of this trouble is because of me. So just _please_ fight for your son, before you lose him.'' she almost begged.

Haley feels so guilty for all the trouble she's caused for the Scott's. Lucas and Nathan don't talk anymore. Karen is still mad at Lucas. Dan and Deb don't want Nathan in their house, because of his and Lucas' constant fights. And it's all because of her.

So this is her trying to make it right.

Dan knew she was right, but he's spent all of Nathan's life training him to be great at basketball, and not let anything get in the way of that. But Nathan did, he let Lucas get in the way, and now Haley. In Dan's eyes, Nathan was wrong. It was never him.

So he shut the door.

* * *

Haley walked into her house in defeat, she couldn't believe that Dan didn't agree with her, it's like... he's _heartless._

But _maybe_ Nathan is better off without him.

''Hey,'' she said happily, trying to cover her disappointment as she sat on the couch and draped her legs over Nathan's lap. ''where's Julian?''

''His Mom got drunk _again_ so he had to go home.'' Nathan said with a sigh.

Julian's Mom, Sylvia is in an unhappy marriage with Julian's Dad, Paul. They argue constantly, they avoid each other, and don't even love each other anymore. The realisation on this caused Sylvia to turn to drink, which means Julian has got to help her when she's drunk, because she's all over the place and can't even think for herself.

''Poor Julian,'' she said sadly, feeling sorry for her friends.

''It reminds me of my Mom. I mean, she's never here. But then when she is, she just drinks a lot, and expects me to care for her.''

Haley sat up a little, more interested. ''What about, Lucas? Did he look after her too?''

Nathan scoffed. ''No. My Mom didn't want to cause him any problems, because he has enough with his HCM.''

''That's not fair.'' Haley protested. Maybe she was wrong before, _maybe_ Nathan was better off without both of his parents, not just Dan.

Nathan shrugged. ''I know. But I don't have to do that anymore, right?''

Haley just took his hand in hers, not knowing what to say. _This is my entire fault._

''I've been thinking about it a lot today,'' Nathan continued, squeezing her hand lightly. ''and I spoke to Julian about it. I know it hurts that my family don't want me anymore, but I'm happy. I've never been this happy before. I know that it's going to get hard in the future, but that doesn't mean just because my parents prefer Luke that I won't be able to succeed or anything. I've got you. I've got basketball. I've got friends. So I think everything's going to be okay.''

_So I wish in ten years, this is all sorted out, and everything's okay._

''It will be, I know it.''

''How do you know?'' Nathan asked her with a smile. _Flip._

Haley smiled and moved so she was sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''Because I'm me, and you're you. It doesn't mean that we're never going to fight, and everything's going to be perfect. Because it's life, it happens. But I know that it's always going to be there. I'm always going to want you, need you. And I'm going to love you forever. I can just feel it.''

Nathan grinned, hoping she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating, because he could. ''I feel it too, beautiful girl.''

The familiar blush formed on her cheeks by his nickname.

''Everything is going to be okay.''

* * *

**AN: **One chapter left. I feel so sad about it now; I've loved writing this story. But I'm posting a new one soon, in January. Here's the plot:

**MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE: **AU. Since she joined Tree Hill High in her sophomore year, Haley James has had the biggest crush on Lucas Scott. Now in his senior year, Haley must find a way to make him notice her before he leaves for college. When his brother offers her a way to make that happen, will she accept? What does Nathan get out of the bargain? Will she realise that she's been crushing out on the wrong brother? **Naley.**

So, is anyone interested in reading it? Let me know, please.

The quote from the start was from 'You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'.

Please, Please, Please Review! The next chapter will be posted soon.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_On a lonely night, you will see  
You're everything to me (you got everything)  
On a lonely night, oh the truth  
Is every night is lonely without you  
Every night is lonely without you here_

**_Ten Years Later._**

''Go Daddy!''

''Yeah, kick Uncle Julian's butt!''

''Jamie,'' Haley scolded her six-year-old son. ''don't say butt.''

Jamie sighed. ''Okay,'' he said reluctantly. ''Kick Uncle Julian's leg, Daddy! Then you'll win.'' he shouted towards the old basketball court from his place on the floor, causing his Father and Uncle Julian to laugh, who were in the middle of a friendly basketball game with their families watching.

''Why does _everything_ have to involve kicking?'' Haley mumbled to herself.

Brooke giggled and nudged her best friend. ''Don't worry. Angie's been into punching lately, she punched Julian in his _area _yesterday. I was almost dying from laughter when I was giving her a timeout.''

Haley laughed. ''But Angie's five, and has an over-dramatic mother, its only natural.'' she teased.

Brooke nudged Haley again, but harder this time. ''I'm not over-dramatic.''

''You kicked Nathan because he called Julian instead of you when I went into labour with Natalie.'' Haley told her dryly, fighting the urge to giggle at the story her husband had told her over four years ago. _It really has gone fast..._

''I'm your best friend; he should have called _me_ first.''

''And Julian is his best friend, him and Clay.'' Haley reminded her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. ''Whatever, that was four years ago, Hales. Let's forget about it.''

A squeal broke them away from their conversation.

''Daddy! You won! You won!'' a girls voice cheered, jumping into Nathan's arms after he made the winning shot. ''I knew you could beat him!''

''Dad always beats Uncle Julian,'' Jamie reminded his little sister. ''I don't think it's going to change.''

Haley ruffled her son's hair. ''You're right about that, Jimmy-Jam.'' she said, using one of James' many nicknames.

''At least I can make it in the net.'' Julian quipped, picking up his daughter from her place at the bench and kissing her chubby cheek sweetly.

''Ew!'' Angie exclaimed. ''Daddy you're all sweaty, it smells. Put me down.'' she demanded, pointing to the floor. Ever since she was born, Angie Haley Baker has been spoiled; nothing is ever good enough for her. Just like her Mother, well, how her Mother used to be before she met Julian.

''Yeah, you don't want her to punch you again.'' Nathan reminded his best friend with a chuckle, remembering the story Julian had told him earlier. _At least Natalie doesn't do that_ he had thought to himself in relief.

Julian glared at his 'so-called' best friend. ''You better not give Nat any toffee, you don't want her sticking it in your hair again.'' he teased with a grin.

Nathan winced at the memory. He had to shave his hair so it looked even after he got all of the toffee out of it. He _hates_ having short hair, which took weeks to grow back. He also knew that Haley didn't like it either, she always liked to play with his hair, and she couldn't.

''Cut it out you two.'' Brooke told them. ''You guys are worse that Jamie and Chuck.''

''No, Chuck's worse.'' Haley disagreed. She isn't a fan of James' best friend Chuck Scolnik. He's rude, ignorant, and always causes trouble, bringing her little boy into it.

Jamie rolled his eyes. ''I get it, Mom. You don't like Chuck.''

''No, she doesn't like Chuck's Mom.'' Nathan teased, sitting on the bench on the other side of his wife, placing Natalie on his lap.

''Well, who could forget the fight between Haley and Mrs. Scolnik?'' Brooke teased with a giggle, causing Haley to blush. She hadn't meant to shove Chuck's Mom _that_ hard, but she did mean to call her a bitch, because she is.

Nathan kept one arm around Natalie, so she wouldn't fall off his lap. And wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders, squeezing her into him. ''Hey, my girl is a badass.'' he said proudly, kissing her now dark brown hair.

Natalie gasped. ''Daddy, you said a bad word.'' she said, pointing her finger at Nathan accusingly.

''Yeah, Uncle Nathan. I got put on a timeout for saying that.'' Angie told him from her mother's arms.

Haley smirked at her husband, as her stomach did the same familiar _flip._ ''Yeah, Nathan. You're on a time-out when we get home.'' she joked, though trying to set a good example for her two children and god child.

Nathan put on a mock pout. ''Fine,'' he sighed, so Jamie and Natalie would know that saying _badass_ was wrong.

''So, who's looking after Jamie and Nat tonight? We've still not got a baby sitter.'' Julian asked them, sitting down on the floor next to Jamie, leaning against the river court bench.

''Lily. Do you want to bring Angie over? She wont mind looking after another one, she loves Angie.'' Haley said, cuddling into Nathan's side.

''Wait, is _he_ coming with her?'' Nathan asked his wife.

''You mean Andre?'' Haley asked with an amused smile.

''Andre is so cool!'' Jamie commented with a grin. ''He's awesome at basketball.''

Nathan sighed. Was he the only one who doesn't like his cousin's boyfriend? ''Jimmy-Jam, why don't you teach Nat how to make a shot? She still can't do it. Take Angie with you.''

Jamie stood up and grabbed the orange ball. ''Come on Nat, I'll teach you.''

Natalie jumped from her father's lap, and grabbed Angie's hand as they ran back to the court.

''Be careful!'' Haley called, mainly to her daughter who had inherited her clumsiness. Smiling as her daughters soft, light brown hair bounced as she ran with her brother.

''So is he coming with her?'' Nathan repeated.

Haley shrugged. ''Probably, he _is_ her boyfriend.''

''He's a bad guy.''

''No he isn't.'' Haley objected. ''He's sweet. And he loves Lily, so what's the problem?''

''He's on the team. I hear them talk in the locker rooms, you know, they're only after one thing.''

Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes. ''Say's the guy who was the captain of the basketball for two years.''

''I'm their coach, I hear them talk.''

''Do you hear _Andre_ talk?''

Nathan sighed and shook his head. ''No. But that's because he knows that I could hear him, so he doesn't.''

''Be quiet. They're cute, they're like we were when we were in high school.''

Nathan snorted. ''You're making us sound old.''

''We've been married for eight years, Jamie's six, Natalie's four.''

''And we're only twenty eight.'' Nathan pointed out.

''You don't regret it do you? I mean, we've grown up _so_ fast.'' she said with a sigh. It wasn't an unhappy sigh, it was just a sigh of amazement, and the time has travelled so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday when they were here on this court, meeting for the first time.

''Not for a second,'' Nathan said instantly. ''I love the life we have.''

''I feel the same,'' she agreed. ''even though we've missed out on some things, I don't regret Jamie and Natalie, not one bit.''

''What are you wearing tonight, Tutor-Mom?'' Brooke asked, rejoining the conversation. The day Haley told Brooke that she was pregnant, she had made up the nickname _Tutor-Mom_ and it had stuck ever since. That was a pretty great moment.

But not as great as the moment she told Nathan.

* * *

**_Seven years and four months ago._**

''Three years, and one week.'' Haley said with a content sigh, spinning around as she observed her surrounding. Yep, everything was still the same. It still had the same rusty nets, and same old bench, and the same spray painted words that random people had sprayed on the concrete floors.

When she stopped moving, Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

''This time three years ago I was sat in my room, thinking about you.'' he murmured.

''You're such a softy.'' she teased, thankful that he couldn't see the blush that had just formed on her cheeks.

''With a wife like you, how can I not be?''

Haley giggled. ''It's been a year, Nathan. You're going to get bored of being so sweet.''

''Never,'' he disagreed. ''I think it's my _thing_.''

''No, your _thing_ is that you're an idiot.''

''You say the sweetest things to me, Haley James.''

''Wait, I thought that was your thing?'' she teased with another giggle. ''And it's Scott. You called me Haley James. It's Haley James Scott, and it always will be.''

Nathan kissed the top of her head. ''Always and Forever.''

Haley slapped one of the arms that were around her waist lightly. ''See, you're so sweet.''

''Happy anniversary, baby.''

Haley smiled, as those words made her head spin. It's been a year, a whole year of amazing-ness. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms never leaving her waist. ''Happy anniversary, Nathan.''

''Best year, ever.''

''I have to tell you something...'' Haley said suddenly, realising that she couldn't keep it in any longer. She isn't a very good secret keeper; it's been hard keeping it hidden for the past two days. But she wanted to wait until today to tell him the big news.

''You don't want a divorce, do you? That one-year-itch thing isn't true, I mean, look at Karen and Keith. We're like them, even Lily said s-''

''I'm pregnant.'' she interrupted from his ramble, surprised that he would think that she would even _consider_ divorcing him.

Nathan's mouth hung open in shock. Haley's having a baby, _their_ baby. He's going to be a Dad. One life is going to rely on him forever. Even though the thought of that scared the shit out of him, he couldn't help but be absolutely thrilled.

His hands travelled to her flat stomach. ''We're having a baby?'' he asked in awe.

Haley nodded. ''A baby, _our_ baby.'' she said with a smile. She had seen TV shows when men would just freak out and run away, at least her husband wasn't doing that... yet.

Nathan smiled his _Christmas day _smile, and hugged her tight (though not tight enough to squish their still very little bundle of joy).

Haley hugged him back, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt a sense of déjà vu, from when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Only this time they are married, they have been for exactly one year. And she's having a baby.

They broke away from their embrace, but Haley didn't move her legs from around his waist.

''I know it's going to be hard, I mean, we've still got two years left of college. But Duke isn't far from here, and I've been thinking about it, and my parents, and Karen can help out. We're not going to be alone. We can just change class times, so there's always one of there to look after him or h-''

Nathan cut her off by kissing her lips softly. ''You've got this all figured out, haven't you?''

Haley nodded. ''Don't be mad that I didn't tell you... I only found out two days ago and I wanted it to be a surprise.''

''Believe me, I'm surprised.''

''You're happy about this though, right?'' Haley asked him sceptically.

''I've never been happier,'' he promised, kissing her softly again. ''this is amazing. We're going to be a family.''

''The Scott's'.''

* * *

**_Present._**

_Knock. Knock._

''Nat! Don't answer the door, it could be a stranger!'' Haley shouted, scooping the daughter into her arms as she tried to bolt for the door. Haley balanced her daughter on her hip (something that was getting harder to do because her baby girl is growing _so_ fast), and walked to the front door.

''Hey Lily, and... _Andre._'' Haley greeted once she opened the door, glancing at Natalie. Normally when Lily arrived, Natalie would start screaming in excitement. But Nat-Nat often got shy around new people, so she remained quiet; she's only met Andre twice.

''Hey Mrs. Scott.'' Andre greeted his English teacher politely.

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Out of school, it's Haley.'' she told him for the tenth time.

Andre chuckled. ''Sorry.''

''Hey Hales,'' Lily said, walking into the house, dragging her boyfriend along by the hand.

''Lily Roe Scott!'' Haley exclaimed, walking over to her and inspecting her hair. ''You dyed your hair!''

Lily shrugged. ''I fancied a change.'' she said, fingering her now red locks.

''I like it, it's cute.''

Lily rolled her eyes. ''_Cute_ wasn't exactly what I was going for.''

Haley sighed. Lily had sure gotten an attitude over the years. She would flip whenever Haley called her _Lily-Bear_ or if Nathan would call her _Princess_. She was still sweet old' Lily Roe Scott, but if someone pissed her off, they would know about it.

''Do you mind watching Angie tonight? Brooke can't find a sitter.''

Lily grinned. ''That depends, do I get paid more?''

''Brooke is a famous fashion designer, and Julian makes movies. What do you think?'' Haley asked sarcastically.

''Sweet.'' Lily commented, she then turn her attention to the shy girl in Haley's arms. ''Hey Nat-Nat, how's it going?''

Natalie just snuggled her face into the crook of her Mothers neck, not saying anything.

''Hey Nats, why don't you go and tell Daddy to hurry up? Aunt Brooke will be here soon.'' Haley said enthusiastically, trying to get her daughter to return to her usual lively self.

Natalie nodded silently, running up the stairs as soon as her little feet reached the floor.

''Where are you two going again?'' Andre asked Haley.

Haley sighed. ''High school reunion.''

* * *

**_Four years and Seven months ago._**

Haley walked around the cafe, collecting the used dishes of the customers who have just left, while balancing Jamie on her hip. It was quiet now, because the after school rush had just ended, so she was just waiting for Nathan to collect her and Jamie. Nathan hasn't had his coaching job for long, but she's been working at the cafe for years. She knows that's not what she wants to do, but she's four months pregnant, so she can't look around for new jobs now. She has heard that one of the English teachers at Tree Hill High is leaving soon; maybe she could take her position?

She walked to the till, placing the money inside when she heard the door jingle.

''Lucas,'' she gasped when she saw who walked inside. ''what are you doing here?''

Lucas smiled. ''I came for a visit. Is my Aunt Karen here?''

''Um, no. She's taken Lily shopping, she won't be back for a while.'' she said calmly, fighting the urge not to throw a plate at his head. That wasn't because of the pregnancy hormones, it was because she read the book that she wrote and published last year.

''I heard you and Nathan had a baby, congratulations.'' he said, nodding towards the little boy who she was carrying.

Haley nodded. ''Thanks. Um, I sent you a photograph.'' she said, reminding him that _she_ is the one who has put in the effort with him.

''I know, but life in LA is just _so_ fast. I didn't have time to visit.''

''I bet it is.'' Haley muttered, bouncing Jamie on her hip. ''We read your book.''

Lucas looked at her in surprise. ''Really?'' _Oh no._ ''I didn't think you would.''

Haley nodded. ''You're Nathan's brother; he wanted to read something that made you a big shot author. He's coming soon, so if I were you, I would just leave. Because he didn't like it.''

''Haley... I never meant to say those things about you guys. I'm sorry.''

''Yes you did, just go Lucas.''

Lucas nodded, smiling at Jamie once more and walking out of the cafe.

_That didn't go as well as I planned..._

* * *

**_Present._**

''Hey Jimmy-Jam. Aunt Lily's here.'' Nathan told his son, walking into James' room. Even though Lily is Jamie and Natalie's second cousin, they always call her their Aunt because they're so close to her.

Jamie shrugged. ''I'll be down in a minute.''

Nathan sat on the edge on Jamie's bed. ''You okay, buddy?''

''I guess.'' he said gloomily, with another shrug.

''What's the matter?'' he asked, moving his legs and sitting on the bed Indian style across from his son. ''Did Chuck call you short again? Don't worry, you'll grow soon, it's just slower for other kids.''

''It's not that.'' Jamie denied with the third shrug.

''Then what is it?''

''There's a new girl at school, and I think she likes Chuck.'' Jamie admitted, with a sigh.

''Do you like her?'' Nathan prodded, smiling at his son.

Jamie nodded. ''She's talked to me, but I don't think she likes me that way. How did you get Mom to notice you?''

Nathan chuckled. ''Well, your mom and I weren't six. We just met at the river court, I fell in love with her... then it got complicated. It'll work out, Champ. You'll see.''

Jamie sighed. ''Well how about Uncle Julian? How did he get Aunt Brooke to notice him?'' he asked, his voice was full of desperation. He really, really likes this girl; he just wants to make her like him back.

''Um, your Mom kind of brought them together. Sorry, Jame.'' Nathan apologised, ruffling Jamie's dirty blonde hair. ''Um, Jake got Peyton by being nice to her when she was sad. Maybe you could do that?''

Peyton had eventually gotten over Lucas, with the help of Jake. And eventually she started to fall more and more in love with Jake each day. Now they're married, and Peyton recently had a baby girl, called Sawyer Jenny Jagielski. Haley and Nathan had eventually forgiven Peyton for everything, and so had Brooke and Julian. So everything was okay, just like they wanted.

''I _am_ nice to her.''

Nathan sighed. That was true; Jamie is one of the nicest kids alive. ''Be nicer?'' he suggested lamely.

''You suck at this, Dad.''

''I know. Maybe you could talk to your Mom about it?''

Little steps ran into the room. ''Daddy!'' Natalie shouted, jumping onto the bed and on her fathers lap. ''Mama said hurry up because going to be Angie's here soon, and you and Mama need to go to your fancy place.''

Jamie laughed. ''They're only going to school, Nats.''

Natalie looked at her Father in confusion. ''Then why are you wearing a suit, Daddy? You only wear suits for weddings, or game days. Is it a game day? Why can't I come? Daddy, I wanted to see you coach Andre!'' she ranted, waving her arms around in the air dramatically. Ranting, that was definitely one of the things that she's picked up from her Mom.

In the summer before their third year of college, when Haley was pregnant with Jamie, Nathan got into an accident. He and Julian were in the car driving the cafe, when a car smashed into theirs at a red light. Julian had left with a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. While Nathan's knee got crushed, tearing one of the ligaments. Normally athletes can repair the damage, but it was too serious. And wouldn't heal properly, causing him to get kicked off the team. He can still play basketball, but not professionally. So when Whitey retired, Nathan took his spot as the coach of the Ravens after college when Jamie was two, and Haley was pregnant with Natalie.

Nathan laughed and wrapped his arms around Natalie, squeezing her tight. ''It's not a game day; I would tell you if it was. You know that I can't coach the team properly without you shouting _Go Daddy_ every two minutes.''

''Then why are you going to school then? I don't want you to leave.'' Natalie said weakly, making Nathan's heart break.

''Trust me, I don't want to go either. It's called a high school reunion. Your Mama and I left Tree Hill High ten years ago. This is like a party to see how everyone is, and how everything's changed.''

''Then why do you not want to go?'' Jamie asked.

''Because there were some mean people in our High School, and I'm not really happy about seeing them again. We'll try and get out of there as soon as we can, I promise.''

Natalie nodded. ''I'll miss you, Daddy.'' she said, turning to face him, not moving from his lap.

Nathan felt his heart break once again. Natalie Brooke Scott looked so much like her mother, it was unbelievable. She was just... _perfect._ ''I'll miss you too, Sweetie. I'll miss both of you.''

Haley walked into the room, and smiled at the sight of her family all sat on Jamie's bed. ''Kids, Angie is here.'' she told them, hating to break up the cute scene, but they were going to be late.

Nathan's breath caught his throat at the sight of his wife, after ten years she still had this effect on him. Her dark brown wavy hair fell slightly past her shoulders. She's wearing a dress, which stops a couple of inches above her knees. It's black, with a white flower design at hem, and around the neck. She's wearing a black belt too, with a white flower in the centre. Accompanied with some black heels, and some accessories. **(6.23 FOREVER AND ALMOST ALWAYS)**

''You look pretty, Mom.'' Jamie complimented, standing up and taking his sisters hand, helping her off the bed.

Haley ruffled her son's hair as he walked past her. ''Thanks, baby.''

Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to her. He put his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. ''My beautiful girl.'' he murmured, causing chills to run down her spine.

Haley laughed and pushed him away. ''_We're going._ Stop trying to get out of it.''

''I'm not,'' Nathan lied. ''I want us to stay here, with the kids.'' he said, and _that_ part was true.

''Me too, but we have to go.'' she told him softly.

Nathan took her hand in his, and intertwined their fingers. ''Okay, let's go.''

* * *

**_Eight years, Three months and three weeks ago._**

''I can't believe it's been two years!'' Haley said suddenly. Her and Nathan are lay on the river court floor, just like two years ago, only this time it's daytime, so there are no stars out. ''Two years ago, I was hitting you over the head with a basketball.''

''And two years ago, I came up with my nickname.'' Nathan added softly, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Haley blushed. ''Which you still won't stop calling me.''

''I'm never going to stop stating the truth.''

Those words caused her blush to darken. ''You're quite charming, you know that?''

''You haven't even seen my A game.''

Haley giggled and slapped him lightly on the chest. ''Oh, Lord help me if that's true.''

_Marry me. _Those to words have been spinning around in Nathan's mind, dying to fall from his lips. And the more they span, the more Nathan wanted to say them. The more he heard them, the more he could picture their wedding. The more he thought of them, the more he wanted to go and by a ring.

He glanced at Haley, and saw that her eyes were closed as she soaked up all the Vitamin D. Her hair was brighter in the light, and had barely changed over two years, except now it was straight, and not curled (she was still slightly mad at him for accidentally breaking her hair curlers). And just looking at her, made him fall a little bit more in love with her.

So he said it.

Haley opened her eyes and sat up, looking at him in confusion. ''What?''

''Marry me.'' he repeated nervously. _Please don't say no..._

''Nathan-'' she wanted to say yes, but she was scared. What if they didn't work out? What if something happens which will break them? What if he stops loving her? She wanted to say yes, because she loves him, and wants to be _his_ officially. But she was scared.

''Wait,'' he interrupted, standing up and grabbing her hand, pulling her up too. ''just here me out, 'kay?''

Haley nodded silently, waiting for him to continue.

''I know this isn't romantic, I don't even have a ring. But my head and my heart are telling me to do this. Because I love you, more than anything else in the world. You're my family now Haley, the only true thing I have. I know it's going to be hard, but _nothing_ is going to break us, I'm not going to let it. I'm never going to stop fighting for us, I'm never going to stop protecting you. And I'm never going to stop loving you.'' he promised passionately, as his hands shook in fear.

''N-''

''Haley James,'' he interrupted her again, getting down onto one knee. ''will you marry me?''

Haley grabbed the collar of his shirt, standing him up. She stood on her tip-toes so her face was only centimetres away from his. ''Always and Forever.'' and then she kissed him with all the love she had.

''Is that a yes?'' he asked with a grin when they broke apart.

''Of course.''

* * *

**_Present._**

Boring. That was the word to describe the reunion, but they've only been here for twenty minutes, so anything could happen.

''So, what's been going on with you Dim?'' Nathan asked the guy he's not spoken, or seen in years. Haley had gone off with Brooke and Peyton somewhere, and Julian and Jake were getting some drinks, so Nathan was left alone with Tim Smith.

''You know Bevin Mirskey?''

Nathan nodded. ''Skills' girlfriend?'' he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

''Yeah... we got married.''

Nathan spat out his drink. ''Are you serious?'' he asked in disbelief. In a strange way, Bevin and Tim were made for each other. They looked good together _sort of_, and were both incredibly dumb.

Tim nodded. ''We have a son, he's nine.''

''Nine? Wouldn't that mean she had him in high school?''

''Yeah, just after graduation. He's called Nathan.'' Tim told him with a dopey grin.

Nathan didn't know whether to be honoured, or creeped out. Right now he was a little of both. ''Wow... that's a nice name.''

''You had a kid too, right? Jam?''

''Jamie,'' Nathan corrected with an eye-roll, he wasn't one of those celebrities that called their kids weird names, he wasn't even a celebrity. ''I have a little girl too. She's called Natalie.''

''With Haley?''

''Man, of course with Haley. Who else?'' Nathan asked in irritation, looking around for one of his friends. _Save me..._

Tim shrugged. ''I just think it's weird that you guys have been together for so long. I mean, I've cheated on Bevin twice. In high school everybody wanted you, you were never with the same person for long.''

''You're an idiot, Tim.'' Nathan stated, and walked away. He wondered why he had ever been friends with Tim in the first place, he was a complete asshole, and still is.

_Tree Hill High sucks._

_

* * *

_

Principal Turner stood on the stage at the building which was hosting the reunion, as the high school gym wouldn't fit everyone and all the tables, chairs, stage and bar in. He had a microphone in his hand, ready to start talking to everyone who was seated on the tables.

''I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, I know some of you has travelled a long way. We're here tonight to celebrate how far you come since you graduated ten years ago. I also want a represent an award to someone who has done great, and we are proud to have had him here. He graduated with straight A's, was the star of the basketball team in his senior year, and a great guy. Since he left he has became a famous author, with his book _An Unkindness of Ravens,_ later with _The Comet_ and he is currently working on his third. So I am happy to present Lucas Scott with this Tree Hill High honour award!''

* * *

**_Eight years and Four months ago._**

The beach of Tree Hill was usually a quiet place, making it a perfect place for Haley James and Nathan Scott's wedding. They had no idea how Karen and Lydia managed to plan it all in a week, but they did. And it looks perfect.

It's in the same spot where Haley and Nathan had found the purple wild flowers. But chairs were set up, for the few guests that have been invited. Pebbles have been set to make a little aisle for Haley to walk down. That was all they needed, they didn't want to make a fuss. It was what they wanted, and it's _their_ day.

They would have rather eloped straight away, but Haley had wanted Brooke to be at her wedding day, who wasn't arriving with Julian until the week after. So they had told her parents, who insisted that they at least have a wedding reception too.

Nathan stood next to the minister, and next to his best man, Julian. There weren't many guests. Haley's parents, Clay and Quinn, Chase and Mia, Haley's sister Taylor, and her brothers Nick and Matt (her other siblings couldn't make it). Karen and Keith were here too, with Deb. Dan had refused to attend because he didn't agree with it. The most surprising guest of all was Lucas. Haley had invited him because even though she hasn't forgiven him, she doesn't want Nathan and Lucas to hate each other forever, so she had asked him to come.

Music then started to play (provided by a small band Karen had hired), and Brooke walked down the aisle first, as she was chosen as Haley's maid of honour.

Then it was Haley's turn. Her hair was curly, but she had put it in a twist at the back of her head, with a flower place there, though some of the curls fell down her face. She was wearing a simple white knee length dress, with white flip-flops. And a simple necklace.

And Nathan thought she had never looked more beautiful, his _fiancé._

* * *

**_Present._**

''Lucas is here?'' Haley whispered to her husband, already knowing the answer at she watched her ex-boyfriend/brother-in-law walk across the stage and collected his _Tree Hill High honours award._ ''I thought he lived in New York now.''

''He probably came back here to show us how rich he is,'' Jake grumbled, he really hoped that his high school rival wasn't going to show up tonight. Unfortunately for Jake, he did.

Peyton rubbed her husbands back comfortingly. ''We don't have to talk to him.''

''Peyton's right. There's lots of people here, we don't have to even acknowledge him.'' Julian said, taking a sip of his drink.

Nathan sighed. ''C'mon guys, he's Lucas. Jake's right, he's come here to show off.''

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. ''I can't believe _he_ got an award. I own a successful fashion line, where's mine?''

Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''You don't need an award to show how amazing you are, you're Brooke Davis.''

''I still would have liked an award.'' Brooke grumbled.

''No, you're not over-dramatic at all, Tigger.'' Haley teased, rolling her eyes playfully, reminding Brooke of the conversation they had earlier today at the river court as they watched their husbands play basketball.

Brooke just stuck her tongue of playfully at her best friend, and then turned her attention to Lucas who was now walking off stage. She continued to watch him as he sat back down, and kissed a girls cheek.

''Oh my god, Lucas has a girlfriend!'' she exclaimed, pointing towards the couple.

They all turned to the blonde haired Scott, who wasn't called Jamie. Lucas didn't look very different, his hair has darkened slightly, but that's all really. The girl he was sat next to had a bored look on her face, and was a little orange, with goldy-brown hair.

''She's young.'' Julian commented.

Haley snorted. ''She looks like she just graduated.''

Brooke laughed. ''Luke's found himself a gold-digger.''

''I'm _so_ glad we didn't turn out like that.'' Nathan stated, taking hold of Haley's hand and squeezing her hand softly. His way of showing that he loves her, and no matter what happens tonight they'll go through it together.

* * *

**_Eight years and Four months ago._**

''After everything we've been through together, some people think that we won't work. But I don't think anybody understands the love that I have for you. Because if they did, they would have never doubted us. When I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. So someday this beach might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. And this I vow to you today. Always and forever. I promise you Haley.'' Nathan said his vows carefully, trying not to get anything wrong.

A tear ran down Haley's cheek, this truly was the best day of her life.

''And Haley,'' the priest said, it was her turn to say her vows.

''Nathan, it's been said that there's one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life, and that word is love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave, and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today.''

The priest said a few more words, and after the rings had been exchanged, he said the words they had been waiting for.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.''

''Finally,'' Nathan mumbled, as Haley stood on her tip toes and kissed him hungrily as applause surrounded them.

It was official, she was now _his._

* * *

**_Present._**

They were all laughing at one of Julian's lame jokes when they heard _his_ voice.

''Hey guys,'' Lucas' cheery voice greeted them. ''it's been years.''

The group of six turned and glared at the voice, leaving Lucas and his girlfriend feeling _very_ uncomfortable.

''Julian, I watched your movie. _Seven Dreams Til Tuesday,_ it was good.'' Lucas complimented the guy he's barely said two words to ever since he's met him.

''What do you want Lucas?'' Jake asked him in frustration, he just really wanted him to leave, it was clear no one wanted him there.

Lucas fought the urge to glare at him; this _is_ the guy who stole Peyton away from him. ''Jake Jagielski, great to see you.''

Brooke sighed. ''Is _anyone_ going to say it, or shall I?'' she asked her friends, sighing again when none of them answered her. ''Fine, Lucas. We don't want you here, we all read your stupid book.''

''And what was wrong with his book?'' Lucas' girlfriend asked. They knew that she was his girlfriend because there wasn't a ring on her left hand.

Peyton snorted. ''Like you even read it.'' she muttered.

''What was _wrong_ with his book was the fact that we were all in it,'' Haley snapped. ''you wrote a book about all the pain you caused us. I didn't even think _you_ could stoop so low.''

''Your pain? How about mine? You guys just cut me out of your life.'' Lucas argued.

''We invited you to our wedding.'' Nathan exclaimed. _Why did I not pretend I was sick? I could be at home right now._

''No, _Haley _invited me.'' Lucas corrected. ''I've met your James once, and he doesn't know who I am. I've never even met Natalie, she's my niece.''

Haley glared at him. ''Because of the book you wrote, we didn't want them to see you.''

''I didn't even write anything bad.'' Lucas lied with a scoff.

''You called me a self centred slut.'' Brooke told him, crossing her hands across her chest to stop herself from punching him.

''You called me a loser.'' Julian said.

Jake coughed. ''You called me a second choice, who wasn't going to accomplish anything in life.''

''You called me a whore.'' Peyton added.

''You said I was stupid, that I've ruined my life for nothing. And that you had wished that it was _me_ who had inherited HCM.''

Haley felt a lump rising in her throat as she remembered the things he said about her. ''You called me a weak little girl, who was a stupid prude. _I _invited you to my wedding, _I _let you see my children, _I_ was the one who wanted you and Nathan to work things out.''

Brooke stood up. ''You want to know the worst part? You used our real names. I have a daughter, what if she ever saw that? Or Jamie or Natalie saw what you wrote about their parents, they would _never_ want to meet you. Call me whatever you want to, Lucas. But don't publish it to the world, because I don't want my daughter to know the girl I used to be. But now she probably will, so thanks a lot.''

Nathan ran his hands tiredly over his face. ''Just go home, Lucas. Call me when you become a good guy, like you used to be eleven years ago.''

* * *

**_Four years ago._**

_Ring. Ring._

''Hello?'' Haley answered her house phone, holding a one month old Natalie in her arms. She had definitely been a surprise; Jamie had only just turned two when she discovered that she was pregnant again. She had been scared, because they were struggling. But her and Nathan were delighted, and everything is going okay so far.

Jamie is playing in his room, at their two bedroom apartment. Nathan was at work, he had been working at Tree Hill High as a coach for a couple of months now. While Haley was working at Karen's cafe, still trying to find a decent job with her teaching degree.

''_Haley Scott?_'' a slightly familiar voice asked.

''Yes?''

''_This is Principal Turner, I'm calling about your interview for the teaching position._'' he told her.

Haley's hand started to race frantically, this was it, and this was going to decide if she was going to get her dream job. ''Oh?''

''_Congratulations, Haley. I'm offering you the job, if you still want it?_''

''Oh my god!'' she whisper-yelled, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping baby in her arms. ''Thank you _so_ much.''

Principal Turner chuckled. ''_You're welcome, you're more than qualified, and you were an amazing tutor. I understand that you just had a baby, which is okay because we don't need you to start for a couple of months. But could you come by tomorrow and we can sort everything out? You can bring your children._''

''Yeah, okay. Wow.'' she breathed, everything was happening so fast, and she was getting more excited by the second.

''_See you tomorrow, Haley._'' Principal Turner said, and hung up the phone.

Haley quickly put Natalie in her crib, which was in her and Nathan's room. They couldn't afford a bigger house with more rooms yet, but hopefully now with her new job they can. She walked out of her bedroom and walked into the living room. Finally letting herself do a victory happy dance.

Nathan walked into his apartment, only to be greeted by his wife doing a crazy dance in their living room.

''Wow, Ms. CSPA. I thought you could dance better than that.'' he teased, walking further into the living room.

Haley turned around with a jump. She normally would have hit him for his joke, and for scaring her, but she was too happy to be mad. ''I got the job!'' she squealed, trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake her sleeping children.

''The one at Tree Hill High?'' he asked her in amazement, he didn't doubt that she wasn't good enough to get the job; he just thought that because her interview was so long ago they had forgotten about her. He got his the next day after his interview, but Haley's has taken two weeks.

Haley nodded eagerly. ''Turner just called. I'm going to be a teacher!''

Nathan pulled her into his arms and span her around, not giving her chance to wrap her legs around his waist like he usually does. ''I'm so proud of you, baby.'' he whispered, kissing her head.

''We won't have to struggle with money anymore; we're going to be okay.''

* * *

**_Present._**

''...So I wish in ten years, this is all sorted out, and everything's okay. That's all that I hope for, because it's not like he's ever going to feel the same way, right?''

People chuckled around her as Haley's time capsule had finished showing. They have been showing all of the time capsules, like they promised they would ten years ago, except Lucas'. The school felt like it was to mean to show, which it was.

''Did you get your wish?'' Julian asked her.

Haley glanced at Nathan, her wonderful husband. She thought of her son, Jamie, and how brave he is. She thought of her beautiful daughter, Natalie, who was just like her. She thought of the job she still loves after almost four years. And of Nathan's job, which he was happy with. The amazing house that they own popped into her mind, and the gorgeous small town they live in.

''No, it's better than okay.''

* * *

**_Four years and Three months ago._**

_Knock. Knock._

A seven month pregnant Haley walked, well waddled to the front door. Nathan was at the store, and had taken Jamie with him. So Haley finally had the chance to have some alone time for at least an hour, considering how long Nathan and Jamie took at the store. But of course, someone always manages to disturb her alone time.

''Brooke, why didn't you just walk in? You usually do.'' Haley told her best friend, as she let her walk inside.

''I was going to, but I didn't want to catch you and Nathan again.'' she teased, without her usual dimpled smile, which Haley noticed.

Haley blushed at the memory. ''We apologised.'' she reminded her.

Brooke shrugged and sat down on the couch. ''I have to tell you something...''

Haley sat down next to her best friend, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''Brooke, what is it? Are you okay? Is it Julian?''

''I'm pregnant.'' Brooke admitted, tears spilling over her eyes and onto her cheeks.

''Tigger, that's amazing!'' Haley exclaimed, pulling him friend into an awkward hug. ''Why are you crying? You've wanted a baby for so long.''

''But me and Julian have only been married for two months, we aren't ready for this. What if he freaks out? I mean, he's just been offered that movie, things were going so well.'' Brooke continued to sob, she was just _so_ scared.

Haley rubbed Brooke's back. ''Listen to me, being a mother is the best feeling ever. This baby is a miracle. I don't know how Julian will react, but he'll come around. This is your baby, something you've wanted all of your life. Everything will work out, I promise. Nathan and I are here for you guys.''

Brooke calmed down after a minute as she considered her best friends words. ''What if Julian leaves?''

''Brooke, Julian loves you, he would move mountains for you. He's not that kind of guy, he's one of the good ones, just like Nate.'' Haley told her. ''You're going to be an amazing Mom. You've took care of me, and now it's time for you to take care of someone else.''

Brooke finally smiled. She had only found out about the baby an hour ago, and then went to Haley's. She's going to have the baby she's always wanted; she's going to be a _Mom._ ''Our babies are going to be the bestest friends.''

''Just like us.''

* * *

**_Present._**

Nathan and Haley walked inside their house, Brooke and Julian following behind. The rest of the reunion consisted of talking to their other friends, who hadn't moved to the city, watching some old time capsule videos, and listening to Principal Turner talk about them, even though he cannot remember most.

Lily and Andre were sat on the sofa, Angie was lay asleep across Lily.

''Hey guys,'' Lily whispered as they walked into the living room. ''Angie fell asleep and I didn't know where to take her.''

Julian smiled. ''Thanks, Lily. I'll take her.'' he whispered back, taking his little girl from the teenagers' arms and cradling her to his chest like she was still a baby.

Brooke handed Lily some money. ''Thanks again, Lil. Bye Andre.'' she said, walking out of the room. ''Bye Nate. I'll call you tomorrow, Hales.''

''Bye Brookie,'' Haley said softly, as her best friends walked out of the door. ''Were the kids okay?''

Andre nodded. ''They're fast asleep, they were fine.''

Nathan smiled slightly. ''Good. Um, it's been a long night. So, I'll see you later.'' he said quickly, and headed out of the room. He just had to get out of there, he was still mad about the fact that his brother showed up. He just wanted to be on his own for a while. Wow, he really has turned into a brooder.

Lily gave her cousin-in-law a questioning look. ''What's up with him?''

Haley shook her head. ''Lucas showed up tonight, and Nathan wasn't happy to see him, none of us were.''

Lily sighed. ''Call me tomorrow, okay?''

''Sure,'' she agreed, taking some money out of her purse and handing it to Lily. ''drive safe.''

After saying their goodbyes, Lily and Andre finally left. Haley walked upstairs and saw that Jamie's bedroom door was open, which was strange because Jamie normally always told her to shut the door after she tucked him in. She walked over and saw Nathan leaning against the doorway, watching his son with a smile on his face.

Haley wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked at Jamie. ''You're a great father,'' she said softly. ''your dad was a d-i-c-k, and you turned it around for your own son.''

Nathan shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her closer to him. ''I've had my moments.''

''Jamie loves you and so does Natalie.'' she told him. ''Just don't think about Lucas, okay?''

''But what if Brooke was right? What if they see the book? I don't want them knowing that their Uncle wished that their Dad had gotten a life threatening illness. And the stuff he wrote about you was awful, if Jamie saw that when he was older, then he would want to kill Lucas.''

''Then we'll do our best to keep it away from them, okay?''

Nathan nodded. ''I love you, Hales.''

''I love you too. I love the life we've built, and our children. I was being honest when I said that everything is better than okay, because you've given me more than I ever wanted.'' she said softly.

_When I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. _Nathan had said those very words on their wedding day. How was it possible that he still loved her more and more each day? They've been in love for over ten years, and it's not going away. It's _never_ going to go away.

''I cannot wait to have the rest of forever with you.''

''Does that mean more babies?'' Haley asked with a hopeful smile.

''Of course.''

''Good... because I'm pregnant.''

Yep, everything was definitely better than okay.

_And every guy would be lonely without you there._

* * *

**AN: **That's it! The story is over. I'm sorry if I got any of the timing wrong, I just got confused. Just too clear things up. Naley got engaged exactly two years after they met (summer after first year of college), and got married a week later. Then Haley told Nathan she was pregnant on their anniversary. Not long after they got out of college, Haley discovered she was pregnant with Natalie. When Nathan got a job at coaching.

The song at the beginning and end was 'On A Lonely Night' by 'A Rocket To The Moon', which is what the story is named after. The chorus fits in well with when Nathan was at High Flyers.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed or added this to their alerts! You guys are amazing; you made this story, because without your inspiration, I wouldn't have been able to continue.

So for the last time... Please Review! Merry Christmas and look out for my new story in early-January!:-).


End file.
